The Red Sands of Egypt
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: She can't remember her past, and it was by chance that she was taken off the streets and placed into a home. But her past is now catching up with her. Will she be able to face it, or will the once comforting darkness consume her?Complete
1. A Home and Family

**_Spirit_**-Yeah i'm finally able to post this story up! i wanted to wait until i had a few chapters written before i posted it.  
**_Tenshi_**-and now she has them :sniff sniff: but alas i'm not in this story.  
**_Spirit_**-oh stop, i just forgot to put you in it and by the time i remembered the plot had developed to much. but the next time i come up with a story i'll be sure to put you in it. anyways here are the pairings and name list. 

**Pairings**- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

**Names**- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.  
Yami-Atem, Kaiba-Seto, Yami Bakura- just Bakura,andTea-Anzu

You don't have to worry cause there are no real spoilers in here. and plus the story is written my way so if you have read Yami's past don't be surprised if a lot of things in this fic are totally different in the true one. And if you don't like that then don't waist your time reading and flaming me cause i won't be effected by those in anyway. Well now here's the first chapter.

**Disclaimer**-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

A child cried out in the night. Alone and forgotten in a basket of sheets and rags. It was here that a noble merchant found her. He was riding back into town, and was thinking about seeing his family again. His son must be driving his mother crazy, wanting to stay up to see if he will see his father ride in through the gates. Anzu, his daughter, was probably sleeping. She was no more then 9 years old. Sadly he had missed most of those years due to his business, but he would be off for a long time now.

That's when he heard it. A child crying somewhere close by, but he saw no one around. He dismounted his stallion and looked around. He found a small basket in an alley. Looking around again to make sure there wasn't a woman looking for her child. He lifted up the cover and saw a little girl laying in it. Curled up with tear stained cheeks and blood covered blankets. Her hands and clothes where also bloody. He muttered calming words to her and lifted her out of the basket. Why she was maybe a year or two younger then Anzu.

"Well hello there. What's your name child?" he asked. The little girl hiccuped.

"Hotaru." she said he produced a small rag and wiped her dirty face, while giving her a comforting smile.

"Well Hotaru...do you have any family?" he asked, the girl looked in his eyes.

"I don't know...I cant remember anything." 'Amnesia' he thought. He decided to take her home with him. He posted up signs and asked the local guard if anyone had reported a missing child. No reports ever came. Over time Neferu, his wife, his son and Anzu had grown to love the little girl. And he decided to adopt her. Still for a few years he waited for the rightful parents of the child to show up, but they never did. No one did.

88. 8 years later .88

Anzu poked her head out of the gates of her house. The markets were busy as always, with people trying to sell or buy many products. She looked around to see if any of her family's guards were around and smiled when she found none.

"The coast is clear Hotaru. Lets go now." she said and covered the bottom part of her face with a blue veil as she stepped out into the street. A girl smaller than her stepped into view. Her lower face already covered with a dark purple veil.

"Sister are you sure brother wont catch us? He's really good at that." she asked. Anzu looked back at her.

"He will if you keep where you are. Lets hurry up into the crowd. He wont find us then." she said and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the mass of people. The sisters passed by many stands and looked at all the merchandise. They hadn't been out of their gates for five months now and being out again made them feel more free. They were dressed in servant clothes as to not be spotted by their family or pick pocketed by thieves. The two carried little money with them and only bought food with it.

"Anzu shall we go to the river side?" Hotaru asked. Anzu thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes lets, we can eat our lunch there and maybe see some cranes." she said the two went through an alley and down a road to the great Nile river.

After checking for any croc's or snakes they rested on the banks and put there feet in the clear blue water. "Ah this feels much better." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, I hate being locked in that house and having nothing to do. Brother can go out hunting or shopping, he's even already become a High Priest. But we have to stay in and learn to be ladies." Anzu said. They got out there lunch and started eating.

"I wonder how fathers doing. He's been gone for three weeks now." Hotaru said, Anzu shrugged.

"Probably fine, he did say it was going to take him a long time to return." Hotaru pulled her veil down revealing her heart shaped face. Violet eyes scanned the waters, while Anzu's blue ones looked up towards the sky. That's when they heard it. A hissing sound. Slowly the girls looked around and found the source...a cobra.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Anzu said, both their eyes were wide as the snake raised its head and stuck out its tongue to taste the air. "just back away slowly." Hotaru being the closest to it did as her sister said, but the cobra had other plans. Its mouth opened, revealing its fangs that were dripping with venom. Hotaru stopped moving, afraid it would strike. Anzu looked around to find something that could get the snake away from her younger sister.

"Don't worry Hotaru I'll save you." she said. Hotaru nodded and that was all the snake needed for it lunged at her. Hotaru let out a scream as it nearly sank its teeth into her arm, but an arrow shot through it sending it into the river.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-yeah i know, it's short. but i had to get you guys hooked to it. 

**_Tenshi_**-there won't be much going on till the third chapter, when things start to heat up.  
**_Spirit_**-yeah but you have to review if you want me to continue this story. till the Ja ne

Death

**P.S.-**thanks to all those who voted on the couples! i had a really hard time deciding that myself.


	2. A Bump in the Night

**_Spirit_**-Ello everyone! i'm so glad you liked the first chapter to this. and thanks for the reviews.  
**_Tenshi_**-she's finally gotten the sleep she's been needing and ready to go psyco again.  
**_Spirit_**-:hit's him: anyways here's to those who reviewed! 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-Hey! thanks for reviewing and yes there will be some but not for awhile. i have plans for Hotaru and Bakura.:horns grow out of top of head: heeheehee. and hey Vegeta, what's wrong with romance! can we help it if we like reading all that mushy stuff?

**pyro the dark angel**-heehee, i'm glad you like it so much. hope you like this chapter too. thanks for the review

**Star-Blue-Angel**-sorry your names to long and i'm lazy. thanks for the wonderful review. i hope you like this chapter as well as the rest of the story.

**Bunny Anio, Saturn's Spawn**-thanks for the reviews guys! i hope you like this chap too!

Pairings- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

Names- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.  
Yami-Atem Kaiba-Seto Yami Bakura- just Bakura Tea-Anzu

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Don't worry Hotaru I'll save you." she said. Hotaru nodded and that was all the snake needed for it lunged at her. Hotaru let out a scream as it nearly sank its teeth into her arm, but an arrow shot through it sending it into the river.

88 This Time 88

"Your lucky I followed you girls out." they turned to see a man with brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"Seto, thank Ra you came." Anzu said. Both girls stood up, he glared at them.

"This is why you aren't allowed to leave the house. You two always manage to get into trouble." he snapped. They bowed their heads, he just sighed and coiled up the string to his bow. "Come on lets go home."

"Yes Seto." the two said, grabbed their lunch and followed their older brother back to the market streets.

"I wont tell mother about this if you polish my swords." he said. Hotaru glared at his back.

"No way. Those are your swords, father said you had to take care of them. Besides..WE wont tell mother about your little gambling habit if you don't tell her about our little lunch break." she said smirking. Seto looked back at her with a glare but nodded as they went back through the gates. The guards closed them behind them and gave the two girls a stern look before shaking their heads.

"I suggest you change out of those servant clothes. Mother will know where you've been and will throw a fit." he said before disappearing into the family's stables. Anzu stuck her tongue out as he rounded the corner and out of sight.

"Damn I really wanted to go to the temples too." she whined. Hotaru just sighed as she walked around the house and in through the back.

She went up to her room and locked the door. Quickly she went over to her large bed and took off the dirty old clothes and put on a white dress with a gold sash and gold painted sandals. She placed in amethyst earrings and a gold choker around her neck with an amethyst eye in the middle. Quickly running a brush through her hair she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. The cooks seemed to be preparing for a banquet.

"What's all the food for?" she asked. One of them stopped and bowed to her.

"Lady Hotaru the Priests from the Temple of Ra, the same Priests your brother is with, are staying here tonight and leaving for the capital city tomorrow. You and your family are to accompany them. Did you not know this?" he asked. Hotaru shook her head and grabbed an apple from a small reed basket.

"No I'm afraid I didn't. Thank you Rasa." she said and walked out.

She went out to the gardens and found her mother petting Jasmin, a white wolf her father had gotten them when he went to the northern lands. She sat down next to the woman on a bench and patted Jasmin on the head.

"Mother, why did you not tell us about the priests? " she asked. She looked over at Hotaru.

"I didn't?...oh I told your brother this morning of there arrival since he needs to accompany them back to the temple, but you and Anzu had been in your rooms all day and I was busy till now." she explained. Hotaru tried not to have the mischievous smile appear on her face.

"It's alright Mother. Shall I go tell Anzu?" her mother nodded and with a hug for both her and Jasmin she left the gardens in search of her sister.

88888

The King of Thieves watched as the taverns that held the priests entered the city. It was soon to be sunset and he could hear the restlessness of his men and horses, but kept them back. It would be smarter to attack at the dead hour of night. When everyone in the city was asleep. Two men ran up the dune and towards him.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"They are staying at a nobles house. The lord of it is gone leaving only his wife, elder son and two daughters." one said.

"There are a total of 30 guards and the son is trained to fight as well." said the other. The King smiled.

"And how old are these daughters?" he asked. The men laughed and the first one grinned.

"No less than 16 Bakura." he said. Bakura nodded and the two were given horses which they mounted.

"Alright men, we strike at midnight. Kill High Priest Akhenaden and capture the others. Take what ever you can find, and kill any man who stands in your way, but leave the women and son alive. We can ransom him and the wife off." he ordered. One thief called out.

"And what of the daughters?" Bakura smirked.

"Leave them to me..."

88888

The tavern stopped outside the gates. Swiftly the guards opened it and they proceeded in, the gates closing behind them. A tall man stepped out in a white robe. He smiled and his green eyes laughed.

"Ah Lady Neferu, you are still as beautiful as the last time I saw you." he said. The Lady of the House bowed to him.

"High Priest Akhenaden, it has been a long time." she said. Several more people exited the chariots. Five men and one women. Two men wore purple robes, signifying there profession as Tombkeepers. Neferu looked confused.

"Oh those two. They are Ishizu's brothers, they will be with us till a short time after we arrive in the capital city." Akhenaden explained, with a rather disgusted look on his face.

"Of course." she said then led the group inside as a group of servants went to get their baggage. She lead them into the dining room where they were seated and given wine. Foot steps were heard approaching. Neferu smiled as her three children stepped into the room.

"Everyone these are my daughters Anzu and Hotaru. Of course you already know Seto." she said. The two girls bowed and the priests bowed there heads. The two Tombkeepers rose and bowed to them, then seated themselves again. Seto was greeted more brotherly with the other Priests as they were glad to see him again. The three siblings sat by their mother. The food was served and soon a conversation between Neferu and the priests started.

"I hate dinners." Anzu muttered to her sister. Hotaru nodded as she sipped some whine. Anzu suddenly smiled and leaned in to whisper something to her.

"That one Tombkeeper hasn't stopped staring at you since we came in." she said.

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow and followed her gazed to the keeper with striking violet eyes and light colored hair. Indeed he was looking at her. She smiled and turned away from his gaze, Anzu giggled. Hotaru scowled at her sister and went on eating. This little show how ever did not escape their brother's watchfulness. He had heard what Anzu said and even looked at the other man and found it true. He glared at him, he would have to find out about this man. Especially if he had taken a liking to one of His sisters.

Dinner ended and the guests were shown to their rooms for the night. Hotaru, being the youngest, had to give up her room to the priestess and sleep in Anzu's room.

"What do you think about marriage Hotaru?" Anzu asked as she brushed her sisters beautiful black-violet hair. Hotaru thought for a moment.

"I don't know...I think I'm still to young." she said firmly. Anzu smiled at her.

"I personally cant wait to marry, but it has to be with someone I love. I would die if father arranged my marriage." Anzu said.

"You are of age. Perhaps you wont have to wait long then. But with the watch they put on us how are you supposed to go out there and meet someone?" Hotaru asked slightly glaring at the floor. Anzu shrugged, set the brush down and blew out the candles. "Come on lets get some sleep."

Hotaru nodded and they both climbed under the covers. The night breeze blew at the curtains over them. "Night Anzu."

"Mm...night Hotaru..." Anzu said.

Hotaru instantly fell asleep but Anzu couldn't. Something felt weird...almost wrong. After she was sure Hotaru was fast asleep she got up and crept out of the room. She heard whimpering down stairs and went to see what it was. Jasmin had been left outside.

"That's weird" she whispered to herself. Usually a maid or servant let her in.

Slowly she opened the door and let the wolf in. Jasmin shook as if getting water off herself and something wet hit Anzu's face. Anzu wiped it off and looked at her hand. She had to squint a little because of the darkness but nearly fainted when she was able to tell what it was. Blood. Voices came from outside and she could here the unsheathing of swords. Jasmin growled. Anzu did the only thing she could think of..she screamed.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-Dun Dun DUNNNN!  
**_Spirit_**-sorry to leave you off there, but i had to.

**_Tenshi_**-yep. and Spirit's working out a system so she can update this frequently. lets hope this plan actually works.  
**_Spirit_**-:hits him on the head with a bat: it will! anyways i hoped you liked it and please continue to review if you want me to update it again and find out what happens. Ja ne

Death


	3. Instinct?

**_Spirit_**-Yep another chapter again. I'm offically hooked on this story so i'll be updating it a lot.  
**_Tenshi_**-she already has the first 12 chapters written out and is going to write more today.  
**_Spirit_**-Yep! it's just so much fun now here it is and the shout outs. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-:shakes head: when will Vegeta learn, but he should like what Hotaru does in this one. oh and Ra-chan, i might actually do the pairing you requested though you won't really get to see it till like the 13th or 14th chapter. but a plan is forming in my head now for them. thanks for the review and suggestion!

**pyro the dark angel**-i know, i have a bad habit of leaving people off at a cliffy, but then it insures you'll read more! thanks for the review.

**Bunny Anio**-i'm glad you like the pairings. i had wanted to pair Hotaru with someone different so it ended up being him. and i'm not sure if they will Haruka will, but if i do bring in the others they will only play minor characters and probably won't stay in the storyline long.thanks for the review.

**Saturn's Spawn**-you'll find out why he was in the next chapter. and yes Seto is going to be protective yet annoying. i couldn't help myself though and thought it would be funny for him to be that way. thanks for the review

**Harpygirl91**-thanks for the review, i'm glad you like it and i hope you like this chap too!

Pairings- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

Names- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.  
Yami-Atem Kaiba-Seto Yami Bakura- just Bakura Tea-Anzu

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Slowly she opened the door and let the wolf in. Jasmin shook as if getting water off herself and something wet hit Anzu's face. Anzu wiped it off and looked at her hand. She had to squint a little because of the darkness but nearly fainted when she was able to tell what it was. Blood. Voices came from outside and she could here the unsheathing of swords. Jasmin growled. Anzu did the only thing she could think of..she screamed.

88 This Time 88

Cursing was heard outside and war cries. Quickly the girl bolted the door and backed away from it as someone slammed their body into it. Her screams had woken the house and guards. The guards came into the room, one pulled her away while two more waited for the intruders to break through the door.

"Lady Anzu go to your family, we will protect you." the guard who had her said and lead her to the stairs which she ran up. Hotaru and her mother were waiting at the top. Seto rushed past her, twin swords in his hands and his quiver and bow on his back. Hotaru hugged her sister once she reached them then looked in her face.

"What happened Anzu?" she asked.

"I let Jasmin in and she had blood on her, I heard voices outside and screamed. They're trying to break in now." she explained. Neferu grabbed the girls by the arms and went into her room where she threw them in.

"Stay in here, you'll be safe." she said and shut the door, they heard it lock. Hotaru started pounding on it.

"Mother no! Let us out!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, guard them with your lives." she heard her mother tell someone. Hotaru gave the door a hard kick and turned to Anzu. "What are we going to do?"

"I-I'm not sure. We don't know how to fight." Anzu said sitting on the bed. She was still slightly shocked and Hotaru knew she would be of no use if the intruders made it to this room. She looked around and found her fathers display of weapons.

She grabbed a weird spear like weapon with a G shaped blade, and handed Anzu a pack of daggers. She then went into the closet and found her fathers clothing. Lucky for her, her father was a small man and she changed into black pants tying a sash to fit it better and a black shirt. She threw similar clothes to Anzu.

"Get dressed."she said coldly. Anzu looked at her confused.

"H-hotaru what's gotten into you? " the violet eyed girl looked out the window and seemed confused herself.

"I-I don't know...but it feels like something's taking over me and ...I don't feel afraid anymore." sighing she faced her sister. "Just do as I say and we might live through this."

Anzu didn't ask anymore questions and put the garments on. She strapped the daggers to her waist, and put the cloak her sister handed her after finding one for herself. Swiftly Hotaru pulled the sheets off the bed and started tying knots in them. Anzu did the same and they tied all the sheets together as best they could. They tied one end to the bed post and threw the other end out the window.

"I'll go first." Hotaru said she put the long weapon in a strap on her back and climbed out the window. The window was in the front but no one seemed to be around. As soon as she was far enough down Anzu climbed out after her. Landing, Hotaru quickly took out her weapon and looked around, waiting for her sister to reach the ground. Soon enough the girl did.

"Lets go around back." Hotaru said, Anzu gasped.

"But that's where they came from." she said the look of terror in her eyes.

"I know, but mother and brother are still somewhere around here. We're not leaving without them." she said and slipped into the houses shadows."stay in the shadows and don't move out of them unless you must." Anzu nodded and joined her sister. They moved with their backs on the walls and Hotaru peered around the corner.

88888

Bakura scowled when he heard the scream. They hadn't even broken into the house yet. That wolf had caused it, but it was too late now. Guards and his men lay dead around him, the rest were inside or fighting in the gardens. Neferu, the lady of the house, even came out and started shooting arrows with deadly aim. Seto was locked in battle with two of his thieves and was winning.

"Damn, where is that High Priest Akhenaden?" he muttered. He turned back to Seto and saw him plunge his sword into one of his men and knock the other one in the head with the hilt. Cursing he drew his sword and walked over to the only son of the Kaiba family. Seto saw him coming and smirked. He held out his sword in front of him and planted his feet apart.

"Well Seto, I was going to ransom you and your mother off, but you've proofed to be more taxing then your worth." he said.

"I'm guessing those two were some of your best fighters. If that's so you should get out now before I decide to skin your face off." Seto said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Not really, but they were some close friends of mine." he said and made to cut one of the mans legs. Seto blocked his sword with his own and countered the attack. Bakura dodged to the side and brought his sword down. Seto saw this and moved out of the way. Their battle continued till a scream erupted from the back door. Seto glanced over and saw his mother lying on the floor bleeding. Her side had a huge gash and her skin was turning pale.

"Mother!" he shouted, but he took his eyes off Bakura for too long. The Thief kicked the man in the stomach and knocked his sword out of his hands. Seto fell to the ground, he propped himself up on his elbows but a sword's point came up to his face. He looked up at Bakura and growled.

"You should have payed more attention boy, now you'll pay for your mistake with your life." he said and rose the sword over his head. He quickly brought it down but just before he could strike a black blur came in front of Seto and blocked it with a glaive.

The figure pushed the sword away and Bakura backed up a bit. The man was covered in black clothing, only piercing violet eyes were seen which were glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked. The man didn't answer and swung the glaive down diagnolly. Bakura jumped back and charged with his sword. The dark man blocked it and rammed his foot in his chest. Bakura fell back, his back hitting the wall. When he opened his eyes he found the tip of the glaive was no more than an inch from his throat. He looked up at his attacker and nearly gasped.

"H-hotaru?" Seto asked. It appeared that the hood and sheet that covered Hotaru's face had fallen off while fighting. However the girl did not take her eyes of the King of Thieves.

"Anzu, check on mother." she called out, another black clad figure ran over to Neferu. "Leave. Take what's left of your men and leave this place at once." Hotaru hissed. Bakura nodded and picked up his sword, not taking his eyes off her. The girl lowered her glaive but kept a firm grip on it in case he tried anything.

Bakura called his men and they came out of the house. Most sporting wounds and two had broken bones. Of course the guards weren't much better. They mounted their horses, but before Bakura left he looked at the young woman again. "Rest assure it Hotaru Kaiba ,..this will not be the last time we meet." he winked then led his band out of the gates and into the desert. Hotaru relaxed the glaive and sighed.

"Hotaru...do you mind explaining what's going on? I didn't know you knew how to fight." Seto said picking up his twin swords and walking over to her.

"To be honest, I didn't either. I just saw that he was about to kill you and reacted without even thinking." she turned to Anzu. "Is mother alright?"

"She'll be fine. No vital organs were hit and the bleeding is slowing. But we lost one of the servants and one of the stable hands. As well as a few guards." she said pointing to the bodies.

"Where's the high priest Akhenaden?"Seto asked. A guard snorted.

"Cowering in his room probably. He locked the door and refused to help fight."he stated. Neferu who was now sitting up smirked and gave a small laugh.

"He's always been that way. And he wonders why I chose to marry your father instead of him." she said. The guard picked her up and brought her inside. Everyone else followed and settled themselfs in the large main room. Anzu and Hotaru sat down on the floor to make room on the chairs for the wounded soldiers and priests. Hotaru rested her head on her sisters shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hotaru? How can you even think of sleeping?" Anzu said, but it was to late, the young girl was already fast asleep. Anzu smiled and shook her head. She roused her sister only to let her lay her head on her lap to sleep. It was more comfortable this way. She ran her hand over Hotaru's hair as she slept. Everyone was busy stitching up or bandaging the wounded to see the two girls, but one did. He came over and gave then a sheet to keep warm. Anzu looked up at him. It was one of the Priests. She believed his name was Shada.

"Thank you." she said. He nodded and returned to helping the others

88 Hotaru's Dream 88

"Hotaru." came a haunting voice from within the darkness. The said girl looked around but could not find the source.

"Hello? Who called me? Who's there?" she asked. For some reason she did not feel afraid. The darkness that surrounded her was surprisingly comforting. She continued to look around.

"Hotaru...it's been a long time." the voice was closer and sounded familiar to her. Turning around she came face to face with a man who looked no more then 30. He had brown messy hair and wore northern style clothing.

"Do I know you?" Hotaru asked. The man nodded.

"My name is Darius, but that is not why I'm here. Do you remember your mission?" he asked. Hotaru frowned.

"What mission? What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." she stated. The man's face fell and he looked hurt. She felt sorry, but the whole thing was confusing her to no end.

"In time you will remember. But you must carry out your mission before the Festival of the Dead(this takes place on Aug 4, it's a sunset ceremony)." with that he began to fade away.

"Wait come back! I don't understand what you're talking about! Remember what!" but it was to late he was gone.

88 End Dream 88

Hotaru bolted up. She had awoken from the dream and realized she was covered in sweat. The sun had not yet risen and everyone else was still asleep. Jasmin, who was laying in between her and Anzu, lifted her head and looked up at her. Hotaru patted her and told her she was alright. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She wanted to dream of the man again and find out more instead she only slipped into dreams of the snake from that day and the fight with Bakura.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-there, i didn't leave you on a cliffy this time so be happy.  
**_Tenshi_**-though she wished she did.  
**_Spirit_**-So? anyways please review if you want the next one out by tomorrow! Ja ne

Death


	4. Bodyguard Duty

**_Spirit_**-Ello again my faithful reviewers!...i'm sleepy.  
**_Tenshi_**-you sure aren't acting like it.  
**_Spirit_**-yeah i know, but i am. anyways here's another chapter for you all. i hope you enjoy it and please review! 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-Bulma's right, of course bakura will come back:takes on a devil appearance: and i can't wait for that! Mwahahahaha. yeah anyways. i'm glad you liked it when Hotaru kicked his ass. i had so much fun writting that. oh and Amara will actually be coming in, in the 12th chap, but so far not much has been potrayed on her. thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-well it started in Egypt but i'm sure it can be celebrated else where. Cause i Am going to! but really i don't know much about it. i'm pretty sure it takes place each year on it. and it's just a party throw, it's not really a place. thanks for the review.

**Harpygirl**-lol, well i just watch, read, and draw a lot of actiony things so i pick up on different styles of ways to write out the fight scenes. mostly i just make sure they aren't to short, or to long as to bore the readers. and i learned the names of weapons and stuff like that. that's really all i do. but i'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

**Bunny Anio, Saturn's Spawn**-thanks for the reviews guys. i hope you like this chapter too.

Pairings- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

Names- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.  
Yami-Atem Kaiba-Seto Yami Bakura- just Bakura Tea-Anzu

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Hotaru bolted up. She had awoken from the dream and realized she was covered in sweat. The sun had not yet risen and everyone else was still asleep. Jasmin, who was laying in between her and Anzu, lifted her head and looked up at her. Hotaru patted her and told her she was alright. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She wanted to dream of the man again and find out more instead she only slipped into dreams of the snake from that day and the fight with Bakura.

88 This Time 88

Early in the morning everyone was awaken and quickly helped the servants pack. They put the packs on the horses and strapped then on. Hotaru and Anzu had changed into dresses now, but neither wanted to. They liked the freedom of mens clothes, but the priests and their mother wouldn't allow them to wear them. To show her displeasure, Anzu wore her black dress and veil. Hotaru just wore a nice blue one, but refused to wear any jewelry. Even though it would become hot, both girls were to wear their veils till they found a place to camp for the night. That just added to their anger and they refused to talk to anyone besides Seto, the guards, and the tombkeepers.

"At least we aren't riding with anyone.(meaning two to a horse) That would just kill us with the heat to come." Anzu said. Hotaru nodded. They were out of the city and were all riding on their horses. Guards surrounded the group on all sides. One even carried un extra glaive in case they met robbers on the way. Seeing as how Hotaru had a knack with the weapon her mother allowed them to bring it.

"Well it's nice to know you two are actually satisfied with something." Seto said, he was dressed in his priest outfit. Both threw a glare at him. A guard next to them chuckled.

"Be careful Master Seto, they might stop talking to you soon." he said, the other guards laughed. Seto just smirked and Anzu had an urge to go over there and slap it right off his face, but kept where she was.

"Seto...have you ever heard of Karma?"Hotaru asked, a smile on her face. Anzu wondered what she was smiling about when she saw a mud puddle coming up in front of her. Hotaru winked at her sister and Anzu knew what to do as she was the one coming up to it.

"Yes I have, but I don't believe in it." he said.

"Well you might want to start." Anzu said and kicked her horse slightly on the sides. It reared and when it brought its hooves done they landed in the puddle. Hotaru had pulled back in time to avoid the mud, but Seto had not been expecting it and was splattered with the stuff. The two sisters and a few guards laughed as Seto cursed and tried to wipe the stuff off of him.

"Look at it this way Seto, at least you'll be cool when the sun is at its peek." Hotaru said still laughing. Rashid, who Hotaru had pulled up beside to avoid the mud shower, smiled.

"You two are quiet the schemers Lady Hotaru." Hotaru smiled.

"Uh..I guess you could call us that."She heard Anzu pull her horse up beside them and looked over at her smiling at how well she made Seto play into the plan. Turning back to Rashid she said. "I'm sorry I did not catch your name before."

"It's Rashid Ishtar." he replied. She smiled.

"Thank you, now I won't feel so stupid. Why did you decide to become a Tombkeeper anyway?" she asked.

"It wasn't really my choice. Nor is it any child's choice born from a Tombkeeper. I however was adopted by a family of them ." he answered. Anzu blinked.

"Really? So neither you nor your brother had a choice? But Isis isn't a Tombkeeper. " she said.

"Yes well she had a choice, for she is female. The boys have no choice." he explained. Hotaru nodded. Rashid soon started telling them about the tombs and their stories. Hotaru listened intently. Having lived in the city for so long, she had never been anywhere else before, and even if she did, she couldn't remember. Anzu just zoned in and out of his stories.

"Hotaru? Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice you look nothing like your family." he suddenly said. Hotaru sighed, Anzu decided to go join her brother, and leave the explanation to her sister. Nudging her horse she gave Hotaru a comforting smile and rode ahead, it was then Hotaru spoke.

"They're not my real family. Father found me when I was eight in an alley. I couldn't remember how I got there or who my parents were...actually the only thing I could remember was my name. He took me to his home, and later he and mother adopted me. I still can't remember anything before that night when I awoke alone in a basket." she explained. Rashid's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, perhaps you and I are more alike then we wish." he said the violet eyed girl shook her head.

"No it's alright. I'm thankful for that night. I now live with a family that loves me and treats me as their own. I doubt I would be this happy with my real one, they were the ones who left me in the alley. You should be thankful too, you now have a brother and sister who also care about you."she said. Rashid nodded and Anzu called her sister over.

"Please excuse me Rashid." she said and moved the horse into going faster to catch up with her sister. The thing was she could not get the man, Darius, from her dreams out of her mind.

88888

It took them two days to reach the capital city. The two sisters eyes were wide at all the sites. There was so much more things here. People called out to buy gems, jewelry, water, food, etc. Unfortunately the girls weren't allowed to stop and look. This of course didn't sit well with them, but they had no other option, and kept moving until they reached the grand palace. There the Priests separated from their party to see the Pharaoh. Neferu and the girls said goodbye to Seto as they were lead by some servants to their rooms.

Seto and the other Priests entered the throne room. Pharaoh Atem sat on the throne talking to a man. Once he saw them the two finished the conversation and the man left. Atem stood and approached them smiling.

"Its been awhile. I've missed you all." he said as the priests bowed their heads in honor.

"It has been a long time Pharaoh Atem...you said you had news for us?" Akhenaden asked. Sadly the Pharaoh nodded. He went back to his throne and they gathered at the bottom of its steps waiting for him to speak.

"This is even worse then that King of Thieves, Bakura. Raiders from our neighbors have been coming into our lands and taking over villages near the borders. Only was it recently that we found out...they're not just some groups of outlaws. They are soldiers." he explained the Priests looked amongst each other. Surprised none of their Millennium Items had not picked this up, when the Pharaoh began to speak again they looked back up at him. "Rei is currently in Mut, I need to send a few bodyguards to retrieve her. Possibly one that looks like her."

"I know of someone. She her self can be the bodyguard." they turned to see the two Tombkeepers. Some of the Priests and Isis scolded them for entering without permission, but Pharaoh Atem dismissed it.

"And who would this woman be?" Seto's eyes went wide as he realized who Marik was talking about, and glared at him, daring him to continue. However Marik was not looking at Seto and did not see his little threat, his eyes remained on the Pharaoh.

"Her name is Hotaru Kaiba. When I first saw her I even thought for a second that she was your sister." he said. Atem seemed be thinking about this. "She also fought off Bakura when we were attack by him not but two days ago."

"Bring her to me and I shall see for myself." a guard nodded and went to retrieve her.

88888

Hotaru was in her new room which had a balcony overlooking the city streets. She sat on the ledge and stared out beyond the city though. Deep into the desert, opposite of which they had come. Suddenly an image passed through her thoughts. She frowned at it. It was of that no good thief Bakura. Gods how she wanted to strangle him especially after he tried to kill her brother. Then the memory of him winking at her played and she blinked.

"What the-." her doors then opened and a strong hand rested on her shoulder, steading her so she wouldn't fall from the suddenness of their entrance.

"Lady Hotaru, the Pharaoh wishes to see you." said the guard. Hotaru hopped off the railing and followed the guard out. 'What could the Pharaoh possibly want with me?' she thought. 'I haven't done anything...yet. I bet Seto said something as pay back for the mud shower he got.' they soon reached the throne room and she kneeled before the Pharaoh. When she looked up she was surprised to see him so young. He may have been even a year or two younger then Seto. He seemed to be studying her and soon was in awe.

"Besides the hair length, she almost does look like Rei. But is she really as good as a fighter as you say Marik?" Atem asked the Tombkeeper who nodded. Atem signaled a guard who suddenly gave Hotaru a spear. Seto's eyes widen.

"Pharaoh Atem you can't be serious?" he cried.

"I'm just going to test her Seto, I'm not going to kill her." he said rising. A guard gave him a sword and Hotaru stood in shock.

"B-but your Majesty, I-I couldn't possibly fight you." she stuttered. He just laughed and smirked at her.

"What are you scared?" this made her falter. He really did act like a teen. He began to circle her and she began to do the same, seeing no way out of this. Her eyes flashed a dull purple for a second, she griped the spear better, and watched the Pharaoh with a strait face. He gave up waiting and lunged ready with his sword. Hotaru dodged the sword and swung the spear, but only managed to form a tare in his shirt as he had stepped back in time.

She didn't wait for him to respond first and stuck the tip of the spear in the ground and jumped up kicking him back in the chest with both feet before landing. The Pharaoh landed a few feet away. Hotaru felt something wet run down her arm and looked to see he had managed to cut her before she had kicked him. He rose and gave the sword back to the guard, obviously stating that the match was over. Another guard came to take the spear which Hotaru gave to him. The Pharaoh smiled.

"You were right Marik. She is good. Even though we only fought for a minute it has been a long time since someone was able to bring me down in that short of time." he said. She blushed at the compliment and looked at the floor. He walked over to her.

"Hotaru I must ask you to do something for me." he said. She looked up at him surprised.

"What is it you wish of me?"

"I need you to act as bodyguard for my sister, the princess Rei. She is in Mut right now and will soon be returning, but what with the raids I need someone protecting her. Can you do this?" he asked. Hotaru looked towards her brother who just looked at the floor. She knew he didn't want her to do this, he wanted her to stay safe within the palace walls...and since when did she do what he wanted? She knew the dangers and such and quickly thought it over before nodding.

"Yes, I will." she said. Atem thanked her and told her she could go prepare to leave, and would depart in a few hours.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-this is where the plot line really starts kicking in.  
**_Tenshi_**-yep, so if you want to find out what happens then you have to Review!  
**_Spirit_**-and i'll put up the next chap tomorrow! Ja ne then.

Death


	5. I Saved You

**_Spirit_**-I'm Back...again.  
**_Tenshi_**-wow, you really have been keeping up with this story.  
**_Spirit_**-i think i've become obsessed with it...which is a bad thing cause i'm not getting enough sleep even for me.  
**_Tenshi_**-which is not a good thing, and here's the next chap for you guys. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-O.O...Vegeta is actually Likeing my story...someone call an ambulance cause i think i'm going to have a heart attack. lol jk. well i'm glad you both like it. and thanks for the review.

**pyro the dark angel, Harpygirl, Saturn's Spawn**- glad you guys liked it, and thanks a ton for your reviews!

Pairings- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

Names- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.  
Yami-Atem Kaiba-Seto Yami Bakura- just Bakura Tea-Anzu

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"I need you to act as bodyguard for my sister, the princess Rei. She is in Mut right now and will soon be returning, but what with the raids I need someone protecting her. Can you do this?" he asked. Hotaru looked towards her brother who just looked at the floor. She knew he didn't want her to do this, he wanted her to stay safe within the palace walls...and since when did she do what he wanted? She knew the dangers and such and quickly thought it over before nodding.

"Yes, I will." she said. Atem thanked her and told her she could go prepare to leave, and would depart in a few hours.

88 This Time 88

Once Hotaru had left he turned to the priests and Tombkeepers."You are also dismissed for now,..but I would like to talk with Seto in private." they nodded and all left except for the said priest. Atem returned to his throne and sighed.

" Seto I know you don't want her to go, but that is not what I want to discuss with you." Seto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then what is it?" he asked annoyed. Atem looked him strait in the eye, and he saw sorrow within them. Seto's expression soften. "What happened?" he asked. Atem sighed.

"A few days ago...a group of travelers found some men slaughtered in the desert. They reported it and some guards were sent out. When they came back..they had their bodies...one was your father." he said. Seto stood frozen.

"W-what?" he asked, unable to believe the news he was receiving from him.

"I'm sorry Seto...but your father is dead." Atem stood and walked down till he was beside Seto. He placed an arm on his shoulder. "I thought it would be best for you to tell your family." with that the Pharaoh left the room and Seto to his thoughts.

Once Atem was out of the room. Seto collapsed to his knees and hands. How could he tell his mother? Or even his sisters for that matter? Hotaru was to leave in a few hours, he couldn't tell her then. Once she returned he would, this also meant he couldn't tell Anzu till she left. His thoughts were all to jumbled, not letting him think clearly. He had to get away from the palace for awhile. Going to his room he dressed commonly and left the palace to go on a walk.

He walked the streets of the markets not paying attention to the calling salesmen or people pushing past him. His father was gone. His sister might be next if the princess really is attacked. She had surprised Bakura back at their home. If it had been a regular battle Hotaru probably wouldn't have made it out of there. But then it was a fair battle against Atem, even if they didn't exactly finish it. She proved to have some skill and a knack for any kind of staff working.

"Are you lost?" came a chipper voice. Seto blinked and looked around. He had unconsciously walked into a alleyway. Looking next to him he saw a girl with brown hair tied up and green eyes starring at him. She was leaning out of a window.

"Huh? oh..no I was just wandering. Leave me alone." he said coldly. She frowned.

"Well aren't you pleasant? I was just trying to help you know." she snapped. Seto glared at her. How dare she speak to him like that. She was nothing but a commoner and he was a High Priest. Then again he didn't exactly look like one at the moment.

"Makoto!"someone shouted from within the building. She looked over her shoulder fearful then jumped out of the window and grabbed his wrist. She took off, dragging Seto behind her. At first he was surprised at how strong her grip was but then realized she was running off with him. He stopped running and pulled his arm back causing her to fall back and knock him over.

"Get off me girl!" he snapped. She scrambled up off him and looked around. They had run just outside of the city and were hiding behind one of the buildings. Seto grumbled and rose off the caked ground. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking when I grabbed you. The inn keeper was probably going to-...never mind. I'm just sorry." she said and started walking away. Seto watched her for awhile then quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She spun around in surprise. "What?"

Seto didn't say anything, instead he examined her arms more carefully. Bruises ran up and down both arms. He could see she had tried to hide them by covering her arms in a thin layer of dirt. No doubt she had more bruises on her body. When he looked up at her face he found she was looking away. "Did the inn keeper do this to you?" he asked. She didn't respond. Instead she just pulled back out of his grip and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Why do you care? You hate me remember?" she said.

"I never said I hated you, but I didn't say I liked you either." he said trying to hide his concern for her. Hell why was he concerned? This wasn't how he usually acted and he was only this nice to his family. Even the great Pharaoh could never manage to get him to act nice.

"Then you should be indifferent to me." she said. Seto sighed, she was stubborn, like Anzu and Hotaru. Are all teenaged girls this way? He grabbed her wrist again and began to lead her back to the main street. He didn't know why but something told him he should help this girl.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" she asked, thinking he was taking her back to the inn.

"To the palace, you'll be safe there." was all he said and continued on. "My name is Seto Kaiba by the way. I'm one of the Pharaoh's high priests. What's your name?" he asked. She just continued to stare at him in shock. When she didn't answer he stopped and looked back at her. He glared at her for ignoring his question. "I asked you your name."

"What? Oh it's Makoto, Makoto Kino." she replied, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say more when a rather huge and dirty man snatched her out of his hands.

"Where do you think yer goin! I've been calling ye all day and ye didn answer." he said shaking her. Seto growled at him.

"Unhand her, she's coming with me!" with that he took her hand and pulled her till she was behind him. The man blinked then snarled.

"Why you lil rat! That's my slave yer stealin. I'll report you to the Pharaoh I will!" he cried.

Seto smirked. "Who would the Pharaoh believe? A low class inn keeper like you or one of his trusted high priests?" he then took out his Millennium Rod as proof of his ranking. The inn keeper stepped back, bowed while mumbling an apology, and ran off. Seto's smirk only grew and he concealed the item once again.

"You...you really are a high priest?" he turned to see Makoto starring at him wide eyed. He nodded then began to lead her to the palace, still holding her hand.

88888

"Hotaru are you in here?" Anzu asked as she opened the door to her sisters room. She stepped in and closed it then proceeded in looking around the room. Hotaru soon came into view with a pack on her back and wearing mens clothing. Anzu just starred at her in surprise. It wasn't until Hotaru felt like someone was watching her did she turn and see her sister.

"Oh Anzu what are you doing here?" she asked. Anzu walked up to her.

"Well I was hoping you'd join me in sneaking out to the market but it seems you are already going. I hope you weren't thinking of going with out me." she said. Hotaru's face fell and she looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm...not going to the market. I'm going to Mut." she said. Anzu's eyes widened.

"Mut? But why? Are you running away? You can't do that, haven't we treated you well? Why are you leaving us?" Anzu asked in a panic, it almost made Hotaru want to laugh.

"I'm not running away. The Pharaoh asked me to go and play bodyguard for his sister. I'll be back in just one days time or so." she explained. Anzu claimed down some, relieved that Hotaru wasn't permanently leaving.

Then her face twisted in confusion. "Why you? Don't tell me Seto told him about that whole Thief thing?"

"To tell you the truth I don't think Seto said anything. He seemed mad when I agreed to the Pharaohs wishes. Maybe one of the priests mentioned it." she said and finished packing. She slug the pack over her shoulder and faced her sister with a smile. "Well wish me luck. I'm off to go protect a princess and slay a thief... gee don't I feel like a prince charming?"

Anzu laughed at her sisters sarcasm then smiled warmly and hugged her. "Luck to you Hotaru. Then again I think it's the world that will need it once you go to face it."

Hotaru hugged her sister back then left the room. Anzu followed her out but parted and went to her own room. Now there was only one thing left for the violet eyed girl to do...tell her mother. Taking in a deep breathe she walked up to her mothers door and knocked. Shuffling was heard inside and soon her mothers beautiful face appeared with a sad smile. It appeared she already knew as she quickly hugged Hotaru.

"You be careful out there. If your father should return before you I'll make up some story to tell him." she said and released her daughter. Hotaru nodded and hugged her mother one last time before running back to the throne room where the guards who would be going with her were waiting.

88888

Hotaru yawned as she rode her camel through the desert. They had been riding for six hours. Why couldn't she have taken a horse? They were much faster, but then again that was the only good thing about them. Camels were smarter and required less rest then a horse. Plus they could hold more water in them and where perfect in sand storms. But they were soooo sloooow.

The five guards also rode the beasts. To Hotaru the men looked more like assassins then guards. They wore all black and carried many weapons. She was ordered to dress the same and keep her face hidden so none suspected she was female. Her glaive was strapped to her back and she carried two dessert style swords as well. She wished Jasmin was with her, but she had left the wolf with Anzu telling her to watch over her sister. Hotaru may be trouble but so was Anzu, it was only when they were together when all hell would break loose.

Hotaru smiled at the memories of their pranks on Seto and the stable hands at their home. "Bomani, drink some water." Hotaru was surprised when she turned to see one of the guards had rode up beside her without her knowing. She excepted the water and drank it.

Bomani was a males name. It meant warrior in Egyptian. They had started calling her that once she had concealed her face at the palace gates. She had guessed it was also to help keep her gender a secret.(she's wearing the same thing as them)

She handed the man back the flash, "thank you, what's your name?" she asked. He seemed surprised by the question.

"My name is Tau, The spear master." he said indicating the two spears strapped to his back. She nodded and he looked back ahead.

They would soon be reaching the city. Unfortunately night was also soon approaching and they were not allowed to stop. They were ordered to retrieve the princess as soon as possible, which meant traveling back at night. This plan did not sit well with Hotaru, as she felt something stirring in the vast desert.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-Mwahahahahahaha. sorry i just love it when Evil starts to stir.  
**_Tenshi_**-that's because your evil youself.  
**_Spirit_**-ah but if i was truely evil i would never update this again.

**_Tenshi_**-you realize if you did, all the reviewers would come after you with torchs and pitchforks.  
**_Spirit_**-yeah, that's why i update it. anyways if you actually do want me to update tomorrow please Review! Ja ne

Death


	6. Bodyguards and Decoys

**_Spirit_**-another day another update.

**_Tenshi_**-yep.

**_Spirit_**-well you're unusually quiet today.

**_Tenshi_**-i didn't sleep. to hooked on the FFX game. so i stayed up almost all night playing it.

**_Spirit_**-Yeah! now i don't have to listen to you! anyways heres the next chapter for you guys.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra & Vegeta-hey **if i could i would update all that i have now, but that wouldn't be fun. plus Tenshi says it's beeter to leave you hanging for a day. Thanks for updating that. it really made my day yesterday. thanks for the review you two.

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**-well thanks for the review, i guess you must like it if you've read this far. hope you like this chapter.

**Bunny Aino, Harpygirl, Saturn's Spawn**- I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. yep things are defidently picking up now, thanks for the reviews.

Pairings- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

Names- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.

Yami-Atem

Kaiba-Seto

Yami Bakura- just Bakura

Tea-Anzu

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

88 Last Time 88

They would soon be reaching the city. Unfortunately night was also soon approaching and they were not allowed to stop. They were ordered to retrieve the princess as soon as possible, which meant traveling back at night. This plan did not sit well with Hotaru, as she felt something stirring in the vast desert.

88 This Time88

Makoto stared wide eyed at the room she was given. She was told it was just a servants room, but to her it seemed like the Pharaoh's room. Seto had brought her to the palace as he said then handed her over to some of the women servants. She was given a bath and a beautiful white dress to where. The only jewelry she wore where her rose earrings as they had been a gift from her parents when she was little from the northern lands.

"My lady would you like anything else before we go?" asked one of the servants. Makoto shook her head and thanked the two. They bowed and left the room. Oh yeah, a girl could get used to this.

Makoto smiled and went over to the balcony looking out she found she was over the palace gardens. She starred in awe at all the exotic looking flowers. She loved plant life and this garden was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Some people walked out into the garden. It was Seto and a brown haired girl. Makoto couldn't help but stare at him now, as he was in his priest outfit.

Seto said something to the girl and she seemed to be shocked. Then she started crying. Seto wrapped his arms around her and Makoto felt her heart ache. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't like him. Sure he had saved her but he was still a cold jerk to her. Looking back she saw the girl was gone and Seto just stood there starring at the ground.

Makoto couldn't take it, he seemed so sad. "Seto?" she called out. He looked up at her in surprise. "Are you ok?"

Seto kept starring at her then seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing you should concern yourself with." he said.

The emerald eyed girl didn't buy that but before she could say more he walked back inside.

88888

That had not gone well. Seto had taken Anzu out to the gardens to tell her the news of their father. He hadn't told his mother yet and still didn't know how. They stopped when they reached the lilies. Anzu was looking around at all the flowers. She knew her ignoring him would get him annoyed and she was waiting for it. When Seto didn't do anything she finally looked up at him.

He looked sad and wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead he looked at the ground, his fists clenching. "Seto? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

He couldn't do this. It was to painful, he could already imagine her shocked face as the tears welled up in her blue eyes. No, he couldn't do it, but he had to. It would be worse if she heard it from the Pharaoh or one of the other priests.

He took in a breathe and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Anzu...father is...father is..."

She starred up at him confused. "Father is what? Is he hurt? Can he not make the trip back?" damn her innocence. She may be a trouble maker, but she knew nothing of the troubles the world could bring. He shook his head.

"Father is dead." he said softly. He couldn't look at her, but he heard her sharp intake of air. Then he heard her begin to cry. He moved closer and hugged her in an attempt to comfort his sister. She soon pushed him away and ran inside crying.

That was when he heard Makoto ask him if he was alright. He looked up at her ready to tell her it wasn't any of her business when his breathe caught. She was in a simple white dress but it was a Huge improvement from the grey torn up dress he had met her in. She wore no jewelry, but there was no need for it. Her emerald eyes shone with concern as they starred at him. She looked ...beautiful.

When he realized what he just thought he shook his head and looked back up at her. "Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing you should concern yourself with." he said, then went back inside. He wondered if she had heard what had happened. No, if she had she wouldn't have needed to ask that question.

He had to get her out of his head. This wasn't the time for these thoughts about her. He decided he would go get something to eat and relax a bit before telling his mother. If Anzu hadn't run to her already. With a heavy sigh the priest made his way to the kitchens for a quick bite to eat.

88888

Finally Hotaru and the guards had arrived in Mut. It was a huge city but of course not as big as the other one. The guards led her to a temple. She soon realized it was a temple of Isis. That made sense. It would be the perfect place to keep the princess and provide her protection. Several priestesses came out to welcome them and called over stable hands to tend to their camels as they followed them inside.

Hotaru was in awe at the place. The only temple she had been to was the public one in her home city, and that was nothing compared to this place. The walls were white marble and had pictures and hieroglyphics carved into it. Statues of the goddess were everywhere and the place was well kept. She almost didn't realize the others had kneeled till Tau pulled her down to kneel with them.

"You may rise." came a voice. Hotaru looked up and saw a girl about her age with long raven colored hair and purple eyes almost identical to her own. She wore a red Egyptian dress with gold bracelets and necklaces. She also wore a simple tiara with a ruby in the middle.(like the senshi's tiaras)

The guards and Hotaru rose. The one with two swords spoke. "Princess Rei we are here to accompany you back to the palace. It is no longer safe here for you."

"Did my brother order this?" she asked seemingly annoyed. He nodded.

"Yes he did, so you know we can not disobey him." Rei nodded. That was when Tau pushed Hotaru forward and removed her veils. Rei looked at her in surprise. Tau then spoke.

"Princess this girl will play as your decoy during the ride back. You are to dress as a hand maid and ride in the carriage with her."

"WHAT!"both girls shouted. The guard with claws chuckled.

"You two really are similar. This plan will work perfectly. Now I believe you two will have to change." he said. Rei looked angered while Hotaru silently pictured herself killing them. She hated wearing dresses and all that jewelry.

"Fine!" they both shouted again and were led to a room where they could change. Rei was placed in a white dress with no jewelry and a white veil that hid all of her face, but was able to see through it. Hotaru put on the dress she had been wearing as well as the jewelry and a red veil that only showed her eyes.

The two didn't talk while they changed nor would they even look at each other. Both were blaming the other for this plan. Finally they had finished and stepped out. The priestesses and guards smiled as it was very difficult to tell the two apart. Hotaru had been given a wig as well to make it even more believable.

"Well shall we go now?" asked the guard with two swords. The girls nodded and they left the temple. A carriage was waiting for them outside and they got in. Hotaru sat on one side while Rei sat on the other. Tau handed the violet eyed girl some weapons to conceal under her dress which she quickly did, and soon they were off.

Just as they left Mut

"How did you become a warrior?" Rei asked. They had been quiet while they had passed through the streets since the people all wanted to see the princess. They of course saw Hotaru instead but she waved to them, and acted the part. Hotaru looked at her questionably. "I mean it is not right. How could anyone let a girl become a guard? I know women can fight, but no one has officially made a woman a warrior before."

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure. I first learned that I could fight about two days ago. My home was attacked by thieves and I fought off their leader. Someone must have told your brother about it and he assigned me the job of being your body guard till we get you back to him." Hotaru explained. Rei hung her head.

"Atem won't even permit me to learn how to fight. Our father did the same before he died. 'You are a princess. The battlefield is something you will never see. Therefore you will not need to learn.' was what they would tell me." she said in an irritated voice. Hotaru felt sorry for her, even Anzu knew how to defend herself to an extent, but Rei was completely defenseless. For a princess that actually was a dangerous thing.

"I could teach you a few things." Hotaru said.

Rei looked up at her in surprise, "you will? But why?"

"Well because I hate following the rules and plus I think you'll need to learn a few things to help you in the future." she said. Rei smiled through the veil and got up and sat by Hotaru.

"Alright I'm ready to learn." she said. Hotaru nodded and began telling her about pressure points and a few defense moves. She even gave her one of the daggers she was given and showed her some ways to use it. New things just kept popping up in her mind. Things she never knew she even knew. It scarred her a little, but she ignored it and continued in helping Rei to learn how to throw a dagger.

Night came and the only source of light they were permitted was a single candle in the carriage and the moon. By now Rei knew plenty and Hotaru agreed to secretly teach her how to use some weapons when they got back to the palace. They had started talking about other stuff and became friends almost instantly. Hotaru told her about her family and all the trouble she and her sister got into, while Rei told her of life as a princess and her fights with Atem which she had always won.

"Yeah I have a short temper so Atem and I fight often. I'm mostly the one who starts it...but I'm also the one who finishes it." she said. Hotaru laughed as she pictured this.

"The Pharaoh didn't seem like the type to argue like that when I had met him." she said. Rei shrugged while she laughed as well. Both just sat there for awhile and then the carriage suddenly stopped.

**_Tenshi_**-dun dun duuuunnn

**_Spirit_**-sorry i had to leave you there.

**_Tenshi_**-but if you want the next one tomorrow you'll have to review!

**_Spirit_**-Yep so do that! Ja ne

Death


	7. The Thief King's Hideout

**_Spirit_**-GRRR!this is not good people.  
**_Tenshi_**-Spirit's upset cause like 17 people read the last chap and only 2 of them reviewed.  
**_Spirit_**-i'm not asking much i just one a review. it doesn't even have to have more than a word on it, i just want some appreciation for what i do. so you better start reviewing. i'm going to post two more chaps after this one, and if there's no improvement i will stop updating it. i'm not trying to be mean, but this is getting ridiculous. 

Shout Outs!-(to those who were kind enough to review to me)

**Sailor Ra**-Well here's the next chapter you guys wanted. and i hope you like it. Gr aren't little sister's just major pains! anyways thanks for the review, however if people continue not to review, i'm going to stop posting this. I'll only be e-mailing it to the people who have been reviewing to me. so if this happens would you like me to send it to you?

**Saturn's Spawn**- lol it's ok. i have a hard time saying stuff in reviews too. and like i told Sailor Ra, if people don't start to review i'm going to stop posting this, but if you want i can e-mail it to you. i'll be e-mailing it to the ones who have been reviewing to this story so far. well thanks for the review it was much appreciated!

Pairings- Hotaru/Bakura, Rei/Marik, Makoto/Seto

Names- the reason i have this is because i am using Yami's past names.  
Yami-Atem Kaiba-Seto Yami Bakura- just Bakura Tea-Anzu

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"The Pharaoh didn't seem like the type to argue like that when I had met him." she said. Rei shrugged while she laughed as well. Both just sat there for awhile and then the carriage suddenly stopped.

88 This Time 88

"What's going on? We can't be there already." Rei said. Hotaru got a bad feeling and listened to what was going on outside the carriage. Neither of them were aloud to look outside of it for their protection. She didn't like being blinded this way but it couldn't be helped.

Then they heard it. The sound of men yelling and horses racing in the sand. The unsheathing of swords followed and soon the clash of weapons. Hotaru pulled Rei as close to the floor as possible and covered her as arrows dug their way into the carriage. Suddenly the carriage started moving again at a fast pace. Shouts to protect the princess where heard from the guards as well as the cries of the men who were being killed.

The carriage stopped suddenly throwing the two girls forward. The door opened to reveal the guard who had two swords. He helped Rei out and onto his horse but when he reached for Hotaru the other door opened and someone else pulled her out before he could. Once Hotaru was thrown to the ground she looked up to see it was a ugly man with no hair and a bow in his hand.

"Hello princess." he said revealing yellowed teeth. He picked her up and slung her other his shoulder. Hotaru quickly took out a dagger hidden under one of her large bracelets and stabbed him. He cried out before falling to the ground and letting her go.

She rolled in the sand a few ways but soon recovered and stood up. Ready to take out the dagger hidden under her sash. The guard with the swords rode towards her but was soon cut off by another man who made to kill Rei. The guard blocked his attack and lopped off his head. But not before the man had sliced off the black cloth that concealed his face. Hotaru starred at him...it was Marik.

"Marik?" she breathed. Unfortunately she didn't see a horse come up behind her and was soon swooped up and settled onto it. When she looked at her captor she gasped. Bakura grinned at her.

"Well, well what have I got here?" he said. "I've got the princess! Lets move out!"

His men soon got back on their horses and rode off. Hotaru struggled, but Bakura's grip on her was strong and by now he had bound her hands. Some of the guards rode after her but where blocked by some of the thieves who had seen their plan and went to stop it. She looked back to see Marik ride off with Rei who had tears in her eyes as she watched Hotaru get kidnaped. The veil that once covered her face had fell off.

'Good...the princess is safe.' Hotaru thought. None of the thieves had seen them leave and even if they did they thought she was the princess. Something hit the back of her head and her vision began to fail her. It wasn't long till she was shrouded in complete darkness.

88888

"Marik we have to go back!" Rei cried as they raced to the palace. Marik had stolen one of the thieves horses so they could get there faster.

"We can't. I have to get you to safety." he said, though he too wished he could go back and rescue Hotaru. She could hold her own but trapped in the thieves hide out was not a good thing. Soon they would discover that she wasn't the real princess and then what? Would they kill her? Most likely.

Marik pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had to concentrate on getting Rei out of here and back to the palace. He felt her place her head on his back and cry into his shirt. This made him want to stop and comfort her but there was no time for that. "I'm sorry Rei." he muttered.

"I know." she sobbed and buried her face more into him. He sighed. Seeing her so hurt made his heart retch. "Marik you have to cover your face again." she said. "If my brother see's it's you he will get suspicious."

He nodded and stopped the horse. Taking out more cloth he began concealing his face again till Rei stopped him. She had placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. In no time she had her lips on his. He smiled and kissed her back. She took her hand away and broke the kiss so he could finish concealing himself. Doing so, he then took the reigns again and kicked the horse into a canter.

Rei wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back drinking in his sent. They had been secretly seeing each other for three months. The raven haired girl had first met him when she went to visit the temple of Osiris. He was their praying when she went in and she sat next to him to pray as well. When they were done they introduced each other and became friends.

Three nights later she and Marik snuck out to visit the markets which were holding a feast in the name of Osiris . He saved her from nearly being taken by a group of guys who were looking for a "good time" with her. That was when she first realized her feelings for him and in two more days they had both fallen for each other. However they were not allowed to be together. She was a princess and he was a tombkeeper. Her brother would be furious if he found out.

He and Marik were good friends too so she didn't want to ruin there friendship. So the two agreed it was best to keep their love a secret. They saw each other whenever they could and acted just as simple friends around everyone else. They knew they couldn't keep it up forever, but for the time being it was all they could do. It didn't take long for Rei to fall asleep as Marik rode on to the palace, eager to get her to safety.

88888

The sound of laughter and the clank of jugs soon awoken Hotaru. Her vision was all fuzzy and all she could see were blurry images that were red. She must have still had the veil on and it some how slipped to cover her eyes. When she tried to move she realized her hands had been raised up and chained over her head. Finally her vision returned to normal and she looked around the room. She was in the middle of some bar and the men were drinking happily all around her.

A group soon saw she was awake and quieted the room. Three of them walked over to her with huge grins. She growled a warning and they all laughed. "We've heard of your temper princess. Not one of the gentlest ladies are yah." he said.

Inwardly Hotaru was glad they still thought she was Rei, for the true one would be long gone by now. However that could also be a bad thing for herself.

"You know we've also heard of your beauty. What's say get a look at yah." the one to the left said and reach for the veil. Hotaru moved as far away from his hand as she could which wasn't far. His grin grew then he lashed out and knocked the veil and to her dismay the wig off.

The whole room grew silent as she was revealed. They all knew her, it was the girl who had beaten Bakura. Most of them stood in shock while the others stood in either anger or fear. The one to the right took out his sword and grabbed a handful of her hair. She groaned as he yanked on it and held the sword up to her throat. Her violet eyes narrowed at him and she gritted her teeth.

"Haku tell Bakura we got the wrong girl!" he snapped. A boy behind him got off his stool and ran off to do as he was told. "Well men what shall we do with her?"

"Leave her for Bakura to deal with! I'm sure he'd want the pleasure of killing her." one man called out. However some didn't agree with him.

"Why don't we have some 'fun' with her before he does though. She may not be the princess but she still is a rare gem wouldn't you say?" said another. Hotaru felt disgusted with them. She wanted death and nothing more. She didn't want to become their plaything. Turning her head she spat at the man who said that.

"Bastard. I'd rather die then see more of what I'm seeing of you now, cause I can tell you this. If I feel like vomiting at the sight of you now I'd think I'd drop dead where I stand at the rest of you." some of the men laughed, but the one she had mocked fumed.

He pushed the man that had her hair out of the way and punched her across the face. She didn't scream but it stung like hell. The taste of blood filled her mouth but she ignored it and glared up at him. That's when he went completely mad. He began kicking her and punching her everywhere. She cried out once then clenched her teeth from the pain. Some of the men tried to hold him back but he just kept going.

It was then that a sword appeared through his stomach. Hotaru looked up wearily and saw blood trickle out of his mouth as his eyes went wide. The color drained from his skin and his eyes fogged. He soon slumped to the floor and was dead in no time. The whole room grew quiet once again and everyone turned to see Bakura looking down at the man with the look of pure disgust. It was he who had killed him.

He stepped over the body and walked over to Hotaru who still stared at her old attacker. It wasn't until she felt him undoing her chains that she turned her violet eyes to him. Once free he held her so she wouldn't fall and quickly, but gently picked her up bridal style. She winced when he touched her raw skin but had no energy to struggle or complain.

"If I see anyone else lay a hand on a woman like that you'll soon join him! I don't need garbage like that in my army! Now get back to your drinking!" with that he left the room with her and turned down a hall. It wasn't long before the sound of laughter filled the room again and the men began to ignored the body on the floor.

**_

* * *

Spirit- I AM SERIOUS PEOPLE! if you don't start reviewing i'll only be sending this to those who have through e-mail. i know people have been reading it due to that new "hit" thingy._**

**_Tenshi_**-now if you'll excuse us, i'm going to try and calm her down. but please review if you want her to continue to update this on fanfiction.

Ja ne

Death


	8. Now You Save Me

**_Spirit_**-:sighs: ok, i've decided to keep it up on this site. i guess i was just being a grouch yesterday cause i really had no intention of doing all that. but hey, i'm a girl, we have excuses for these things.

**_Tenshi_**-you do?

**_Spirit_**-just pretend you didn't hear that Tenshi. Anyways here's the next chapter, i hope you guys enjoy it.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-well as i said, i'm keeping it up, oh and don't worry, bakura won't be nice for long. and i'm glad you liked the rei and marik thing. that idea just poped into my mind and i instantly fell in love with it. thanks for the review and i hope you like this chap.

**Saturn's Spawn**- i'm not taking it down now so don't worry. but it still get's me madwhen i see how many people have read it and only so few have reviewed. but oh well, i guess that means people like it they're just to lazy to tell me so. anyways I'm so glad you like my story that much and thanks for the review and i hope you like this chap.

**Bunny Aino**- Aw thanks! i'm glad you guy like it so much, and i won't be taking it down so don't worry. thanks for the reviews though i was really happy when i got them. i hope you like this chap too.

**moifah**- it's ok, my computer is mean all the time to me so i know so it's hard for me to even get on. and hey you're reviewing now which makes me happy. i'm glad you like it and the pairings and thanks for the review. plus i hope you like this chap too.

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- don't worry i'm not taking it down. thanks for the review and i hope you like this chap too.

**WARNING**!-Seto will seem ooc in this chap. but when you read it, you'll pretty much know why. ok thats all.

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

88 Last Time 88

"If I see anyone else lay a hand on a woman like that you'll soon join him! I don't need garbage like that in my army! Now get back to your drinking!" with that he left the room with her and turned down a hall. It wasn't long before the sound of laughter filled the room again and the men began to ignored the body on the floor.

88 This Time 88

Bakura carried the battered girl to his room and laid her on the bed. He fetched a bowl of cool water and a cloth and began to clean up the blood on her. Hotaru was in to much of shock to say anything to him, so the thief was able to bandage her in peace. When he was done he looked at her and glared.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked. It was then Hotaru found her voice.

"Why did you help me? You could have let him beat me to death and then I would have been out of your life for good." she said. He smirked at her.

"What and loose the fun in killing you myself? Well Hotaru it seems I was right when I said that wouldn't be the last time we meet. Though I must say I hadn't expected this, but then what can one expect from a female warrior?"

"You remembered my name?"

"Lets just say it has burdened me since the night I learned it." he said, getting up and going over to the window next to the bed. Hotaru tried to sit up but with every movement her body began to protest. "You shouldn't move yet. Your body has taken to much of a beating."

"Why do you care? You're a thief and murderer, you shouldn't worry about anyone other then your men." she said, giving up on her pursuit to sit.

"Well aren't you pleasant? Sure why not. I shall just care about only myself, a few of my most trusted men, and all the gold in the world. After all I'm just a thief/murderer with no real emotions right?" he asked. Hotaru looked over at him to find he was glaring out at the desert. She realized she had made a mistake in judging him.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have said that. I just don't understand." she said. Her eyelids felt heavy and it was becoming hard for her to stay awake. Bakura turned to her and saw this.

"Try to later then. For now you need to sleep." he said. He got a blanket and covered her in it just as she drifted off into her dreams.

88888

The palace lights soon shone over a sand dune and Marik let out a sigh. Rei was still asleep and he had, had to stop and tie her to him as to make sure she wouldn't fall of. The horse itself was to tired to even trot anymore and slowly was making it's way to the city. The place looked dead. The only lights came from the palace and even then they weren't that bright. The sun would probably rise in no more then four hours.

Marik himself was having a hard time staying awake. And even when he got to the palace, he would have to explain all that had happened to the Pharaoh. He groaned at the thought and wished the horse would move faster. He could walk faster then this but wouldn't go far carrying Rei. With that he decided to dismount and walk with the reigns still in his hand. His pace made the horse go a little faster but it would still be awhile before they reached the palace.

Finally after much walking for what seemed like hours, they reached the palace gates. The guards opened it and quickly helped them in. Rei was awakened and carried inside. A boy had been sent ahead to fetch the Pharaoh, so Marik waited at the steps in the throne room for him. Rei had been taken to her room as there was no need for her there. In no time Atem came out with his priests, all seemed as if they had not needed any sleep. This slightly annoyed Marik, but there were more important things at hand at the moment.

"Sefu where is my sister?" Atem asked. Marik was confused a bit then remembered that he was known as the guard named Sefu.

"She is safe my Pharaoh. One of your palace guards took her to her room so she can properly rest." he replied. Atem looked around the room as if searching for something.

"Where are the other guards I sent out? As well as Hotaru." Marik bowed his head.

"We were ambushed sire. Bakura and his men killed the others and kidnaped Hotaru thinking she was your sister. I would have gone after them, but I was the only one left to protect Princess Rei." he said. He couldn't bring himself to look at Seto, but he could imagine the look of anger and shock on his face. Atem nodded to him.

"I thank you for protecting the princess. Go to rest now. I will talk about your reward later." Atem said. Marik bowed and quickly left to catch the much needed sleep he needed.

Atem's head was bowed and he did not speak till Marik had long since left. "I wish to speak with Seto alone." he said. The other priests nodded and left the two men alone in the room.

Seto's fists were clenched and his body began to tremble. First his father had died, and now one of his sister's had been taken by that damned Bakura. Who knew if she was even still alive? "You better not be making this a habit Pharaoh. Every time something happens I end up talking to you."

"Seto I didn't think this would happen, nor did I wish it. I'll send out search parties in the morning but there's nothing we can do now." he said. Seto snapped.

"Then I'll Look For Her Myself!"he cried and was about to march out of the room and get a horse. Atem quickly held him back.

"Seto listen! It's dark out there, you won't be able to follow there tracks. Plus you'll be alone. You can't fight off that many men!" he said.

"Then I'll trap them all in the Shadow Realm where they belong!" Atem quickly spun him around and punched him. Seto stopped moving and starred at the floor in surprise. Atem looked at him with concern and sadness.

"You know better than that Seto. The Millennium Items are not to be used like that. We'll search for you sister in the morning. For now we must get some rest." he said. Seto straightened up and lowered his head.

"Then you tell them. You tell my mother and Anzu what has happened. I'm sick of being the one who has to tell them things like this." with that he walked down the steps and left the Pharaoh alone in the room. The Pharaoh only sighed and went to his own room. Though he didn't think he would be able to fall back asleep after all this.

88888

'What am I going to do?' Seto thought as he walked the halls of the palace. The only sound that echoed through the long corridors was that of his feet as they slowly walked about. 'What if that bastard's torturing Hotaru right now? What if she's already dead?'

Thoughts like that kept pouring into his mind. His little sister. The one he used to play with and teach. The one who would play tricks on him and blackmail him after he tried to do the same to her, was kidnaped by that damned 'King of Thieves.' he couldn't take it. He wanted to run to someone, but to whom? He was sick of talking to Atem and he couldn't face his mother and Anzu after telling them about father.

That's when his feet found there way to a door. When he looked up he realized that this was Makoto's room. Without even thinking he balled his hand up and knocked on her door. He waited for a moment and was about to knock again when a very sleepy Makoto opened the door.

"Seto? What? Do you have any idea what time-." she stopped when she looked at his face. What? Was there something wrong with it? Something wet rolled down his cheek and now he realized why she had stopped. He was starting to cry.

Before he could say anything she took his hand and pulled him into her room. She sat him on the bed and sat next to him. Seto just remained quiet and continued to stare at the floor. Makoto finally couldn't take the silence anymore. "Seto, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

A long pause, then more tears began to run down Seto's face. "Yeah...something did happened. When I met you in the city this morning...I had just learned that my father had died. ...And then my youngest sister was asked to be the princess's bodyguard and bring her back from Mut. ...they...they were ambushed and the thieves took her thinking she was the princess." he explained. He covered his face as he finally broke down.

"I don't even know if she's still alive! What if Bakura had already killed her? Why does stuff like this keep happening!" he cried. Tears began to well up in Makoto's eyes as she watched the young priest crumble to life's cruel hand.

In moments she had her arms around him in a means of comfort. He turned his head and began to cry on her shoulder. The pain he was feeling felt like it was tearing him up inside. It felt like everything was being taken from him. How long till he lost mother? Or even Anzu? War was coming. He knew, the Pharaoh knew it, and so did the others. More death would soon come, who would be next on it's list?

"I'm sorry Seto." he heard Makoto say. His shirt was getting wet and he realized that she had started crying as well. "But please...don't cry anymore...it hurts...it hurts to see you in so much pain." she said.

Seto pulled back and looked at her. The girl only looked up at him with her watery emerald eyes that held nothing but sadness. Sadness he had caused her. His own tears had stopped flowing but her's had just started. He didn't want that, he didn't want her to cry because of him. Swiftly he grabbed her into a hug.

"I wont cry anymore...if you wont." he said. He felt her nod from under him and released her. Only to lean in and give her a gentle kiss.

**_Spirit_**- gawd i almost cried when i wrote that scene. i thought it was so sad but at the same time so Cute!

**_Tenshi_**-yuck, mushy stuff...

**_Spirit_**-oh you were crying too, so don't give me that. anyways i hoped you all liked it, and please review. Ja ne

Death


	9. Memories

**_Spirit_**-well heres the next chapter! sorry, i ususlly update it sooner than this, but i had to tke a shower.  
**_Tenshi_**-yep, she stunk

**_Spirit_**-:hits him with a pan:Shut Up! i do not stink! anyways here's the chappy!

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-O.O...omg...I made Vegeta CRY!EEEEHHHHH! i feel like i have acomplished so much! i can die in peace now. lol jk. yeah i reread that chap and started crying too. i love it so much! oh and Vegeta and Bluma...Get A Room! lol anyways thanks for the review, i'm glad you all liked it.

**Saturn's Spawn**- i noticed, lol. and thanks for the review!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**-wasn't it cute! i just loved it so much. thanks for the review, and now you get to see what Hotaru does.

**Xx sTaR-bLuE-AnGeL xX**- lol well thanks for all the reviews, that made me feel a lot better, and i'm glad you liked it.

**Bunny Aino, moifah**-thanks for the reviews guys i'm glad you liked it, so here's the next one!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

**_Spirit_**-lets see...last time. well Hotaru was beaten up and Bakura saved her then she fell asleep in his room. Seto and Makoto finally kissed after he broke down from finding out his father was dead and now Hotaru was captured. that's about it yeah.

88 This Time 88

88Hotaru's Dream88

There was nothing but darkness again. The pure comforting darkness Hotaru had seen before. She turned around and smiled when she saw Darius standing behind her. He smiled back at her and walked till he was at least two feet in front of her. "You've been busy Hotaru. I'm just relieved you are still alive." he said.

"Well that makes two of us. Though I don't know if I'll be alive much longer. I'm being held prisoner by Bakura, the King of Thieves." she explained. His smile only grew.

"The King of Thieves huh? That shouldn't be any trouble for my best pupil." he said. Hotaru looked at him confused.

"Pupil?" she asked. He nodded and walked around till he was directly behind her.

"It's about time you remember the past you had forgotten. You will need it to help remember your mission. I will help you, but then you will have to complete your mission on your own." he then placed his hands on her shoulders and the darkness disappeared.

Looking around she found she was in a very green place with weird looking houses. She soon realized that these where northern lands. Where trees, and grass were plenty. It was a small village and no one seemed to be around. Then a little girl no more than four ran out from behind one of the houses chasing a ball. Hotaru gasped when she realized it was a younger version of herself.

"Hotaru!" came a serene voice. A woman came from which the girl had come and quickly picked her up. "You mustn't be out here!" she cried. Suddenly an arrow flew into her throat and the woman fell the to the ground dropping the child.

The young Hotaru stood up and rushed over to her. "Mama? Mama wake up!" she cried as tears rolled down her face. War cries where heard and the child became even more frightened. She quickly got up and ran into the forest and hid behind a bush. Men on horses stormed into the village and began to slaughter the people who had been hiding inside their houses.

Soon the massacre had ended and the little girl came out. She looked among the bodies and kneeled next to a white haired man. He was still alive, but it didn't look like he would last much longer. "Papa? Are you going to leave too?" she asked. The man smiled.

"No Hotaru...I'll always be with you. But you can't stay here. You must go...and find a new place to live." he said. He took a sharp intake of breathe and was gone. The young Hotaru cried and curled up next to her father. Time seemed to speed up and it was late the next day when a man came into the village.

He looked amongst the carnage and sighed. Then he heard the sniffing of the young girl and went over to her. "You survived? What's your name?" he asked. Hotaru looked up at him with her teared stained face.

"Hotaru...what's your's?" she sniffed. The man gave her a warm smile before he replied.

"My name is Darius."

The image faded and the darkness returned. Darius stepped out from behind her and looked at her. Hotaru just starred up at him blankly. "I remember that...you found me there and took me in. I became your student and was taught how to fight. I remember all my lessons and missions you had sent me on, and...I remember the day you were killed. When you had left me in that basket hoping I would live a normal life for awhile. ...But...I still can't remember what it is I'm suppose to do now." she said.

Darius placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give it time. You still have plenty. I'm sure when the time comes you'll know what it is you have to do. Now I must go. I am able to finally rest now that you have your memories. Farewell Hotaru, you were always like a daughter to me." with that he kissed the top of her head and faded away into the darkness.

88 End Dream 88

The violet eyed girl opened her eyes and blinked at the light that shined through the window next to her. She moaned and turned away from it. She closed her eyes again but then felt warm air brush against her face. Irritated she opened them again and froze. There a mer 2ins away from her was Bakura's sleeping form. She starred at him wide eyed for a moment...then screamed.

This startled Bakura and when he got up he accidently leaned to far back and fell out of the bed. Hotaru wrapped the blanket around her and glared at him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head which he had hit. "Idiot woman! What was that for?"

"Because you were sleeping right next to me! Aren't there other places you can sleep?" she snapped. He glared up at her.

"Well excuse me but that's My bed in the first place! I have every right to sleep in it! And no, this isn't an inn so there aren't any rooms left for me to sleep in!" he barked back.

Hotaru growled at him. "Then you should have slept on the floor, or moved me to it or something! Geez it's not that difficult!"

"Oh shut up! You owe me for saving your sorry ass last night, so don't give me that crap!"

"You wouldn't have had to have done anything if you hadn't kidnaped me in the first place!"

"I thought you were the Princess! Wasn't that who you were 'pretending' to be anyways! For being a bodyguard you should have known the consequences!" he said, getting off the floor. He threw a dress at her. "Here get dressed in this, and stop complaining! You're lucky I kept you alive this long!" he then stomped out of the room, slammed the door, and locked it behind him. Hotaru fumed. She picked up the dress, took one look at it, then presumed tearing it to pieces.

Bakura sighed and splashed some water on his face to help wake him up. Not that he really needed it after he had gotten himself all worked up at Hotaru. Was anyone actually even missing that brat? Deciding it would be best not to think about her, he left the kitchen and went into the dinning room where a few of his men were already up and eating.

He collapsed into a chair at one of the tables and two of his friends came and sat with him. One gave him a bowl of who knew what and a jug of water. Bakura scowled at the food. It appeared they needed to go "shopping" again. He drank half of the water and began to eat the weird tan muck that was supposed to be his breakfast.

"So Bakura you and the Misses already had your first fight I hear." on teased. He had shaggy black hair that stuck out everywhere and blue eyes. A scar ran over one of his eyes and little hairs were growing on his chin and upper lip. He had a bad habit of making ladies fall in love with him then dumping them when they began to want a more serious relationship.

"Shut up Hamadi. I'm not in the mood for this." Bakura said.

"Hey I'm not the only one who heard that little brawl of yours. All the men in that hall did." he said. Bakura grumbled, and tried to concentrate on keeping the food down in his stomach. "Ok ok, I'll stop. But you might want to get used to it before the others start to come in here."

"Heh, if anyone other than you two says anything I'll slit there throats."

"This isn't what we came to talk to you about though." the other one spoke up. He had long red hair that was kept tied out of his face and brown eyes. His own bad habit consisted of killing anyone who even so much as looked at him the wrong way, other than Bakura and Hamadi. "What are we going to do now? We were planning on using the princess as blackmail for the Millennium Items, but now we have that little brat instead."

Bakura thought about this. He was right, that plan was of no use anymore, but another one began to form in his head and he smirked. "The girl. She's High Priest Seto's younger sister. Well use her to get his item then take on the other priests one at a time with it." the two grinned.

"That's an excellent idea. Not as good as the first one, but it still works." Hamadi said, leaning back in his chair. "Now there's only the manner of getting the word out to the damn priest."

"Leave that part to me." Khalid said and got up. Bakura and Hamadi nodded and he left to do the task he asked for. Hamadi turned to Bakura.

"What are we going to do with the girl ahead of time? All the tents and wagons are going to be full. Even Khalid and I have to share a tent now." he said. Bakura grumbled and finished the last of his breakfast and water.

"Guess she'll have to stay in my tent then if there's no where else to put her. Though I don't know if I can take much more of this. Hopefully Seto will agree to our terms quickly." with that he took his bowl and jug and went to give them to the servants. He got another bowl of food and water and went back to his room.

When he opened the door his mouth nearly hit the floor. "What in the name of Ra are you wearing?"

Hotaru jumped as she had been lost in thought and looking out the window when he had shouted the question. She looked at her outfit and smiled. She had white pants on(the kind like Wufei's or the guys on Inuyasha wear), that was held in place since they were a bit big by a red sash, and a white halter top shirt that she had obviously made from a normal one. There was also the fact that those were his clothes. What happened to the dress he gave her to wear?

"Why aren't you wearing the dress I gave you? And why are you in my clothes!" he shouted. Hotaru just smiled at him which got him more angered.

"Well to begin with I hate dresses. I like the freedom men's clothes provide. And seeing as how your clothes are the only ones in here I really had no other option. If you don't like it, tough." she said ending with a glare at him then turned to look back outside.

Bakura tired his best to refrain from strangling the girl. He had to keep her alive if he wanted to blackmail Seto. It wasn't likely the priest would hand over the item for a corpse. Gritting his teeth he set the food down on a stand. When Hotaru heard him do this she looked over and saw the food. She looked up at him as if asking if it was for her. When he nodded she quickly grabbed the bowl and began to scarf it down. This caused a smirk to form on his face.

"Hungry aren't we?" he asked. Hotaru took a spoonful of the stuff and flung it at him but he dodged out of it's way. "You certainly are a child aren't you?"

"Better a child than a pompous egotistical jerk." she said. To her surprise Bakura just laughed at the statement.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me. Now when your done with that pack whatever's your's. We'll be leaving in one hour." with that he made to leave but Hotaru stopped him.

"Why? Where are we going? And who said I was going anywhere with you?"

Bakura turned back to her with a grin. "You have to come. This whole trip is for you after all. Plus I highly doubt you'll want to stay here where I can't protect you from the rest of my men. So deal with it woman."

"Hmph, fine I'll go, but stop calling me woman. I know you know my name so use it, or I won't answer to you."

"Fine oh and as to your second question. We're going to meet with your brother. You see we really want that item of is known as the Millennium Rod, but he won't give it to us. Now that we have you though, that's a whole different story." his grin only grew when her violet eyes narrowed further at him and she growled.

"Bastard. You're using me to get the power of the Millennium Items. We'll I'm not going to be apart of your twisted little games. I have my own agenda to pursue." Bakura raised an eyebrow to her and crossed his arms.

"Oh and what would that be?" the words of Darius crossed through Hotaru's mind and Bakura became confused when her eyes softened as if she were in a trance of some kind.

"I have to find...the one they call Hondo Runihura." suddenly her eyes widen as images of the childhood when her parents were killed, to ones of a group of men killing her adoptive father, to that of a Shadowed man with his foot on the dead body of the Pharaoh and all of Egypt burning. When she tried to see his face the images stopped and she blacked out.

**_

* * *

Spirit-_** well now we know some of Hotaru's past. the rest of the time she just spent training and traveling with Darius.  
**_Tenshi- _**yep, and now we know her mission too!  
**_Spirit- _**ah but we don't know what she has to do once she finds this guy now do we?  
**_Tenshi- _**wait you know!  
**_Spirit- _**Mwahahaha, and i'm not telling! well...at least not now. well please Review! Ja ne 

Death


	10. Hondo Runihura

**_Spirit_**-glad you all liked the last one!  
**_Tenshi_**- Spirit thought it would be funny to have the two hate each other at first.  
**_Spirit_**-can i help it? well here's the next chappy! 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-yeah i know, they are kind of simular. and i thought it was a perfect wake up call too. hehe love being evil! anyways thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- like i said..wait did i? oh well it's ok i know you like the fic so don't worry about it. even if you just typed one word i still appreicate your reviews and thank you for that one!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- sorry, i just can't help it. i like cliffies...except when i read one. oh well thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- i know i think they are getting along just perfectly. lol. well thanks for the review! hope you enjoy this chap too!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"I have to find...the one they call Hondo Runihura." suddenly her eyes widen as images of the childhood when her parents were killed, to ones of a group of men killing her adoptive father, to that of a Shadowed man with his foot on the dead body of the Pharaoh and all of Egypt burning. When she tried to see his face the images stopped and she blacked out.

88 This Time 88

The sun was at it's highest peak when Hotaru was able to open her eyes. Man did her head hurt, but when she placed a hand on it she found she was once again chained to a post. Looking around, she found that she had been placed in a tent with rungs and blankets covering the sanded floor of the desert. Her chains were at least loose this time so she had some freedom to move, but they were wound around the center post. A small bed of blankets and pillows was under her, so she assumed this was where she was to sleep.

"So your up? I thought you would be out a lot longer than that." came the voice she didn't really want to hear right now. Turning she saw the infamous tomb- robber and held in a growl but not her glare. "You know I'm really getting tired of that glare of your's. So what do you say you get over your hate for me and be a good little girl and do as you are told."

Hotaru snorted and smirked. "For one, I'm not little. I'm 16. Two, I hardly do what I'm told even if it's by my own family. And three, if you don't like my glare then don't show your face to me."

"You know, I wonder if you'll talk as much with your tongue cut out?" he said pulling out a dagger. The raven haired girl just rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

Satisfied, Bakura crossed the room and opened up a chest. He produced two swords from it before closing it and leaving the tent. She raised an eyebrow. What was that thief up too? She surveyed the room again and gasped when she saw her glaive leaning up against the side of the chest. If she could just get free and get it then she would be able to finish him and escape. No that plan sounded to easy. Most likely he had a group of his men camped out there.

So then what was she supposed to do? Let him use her to achieve the Millennium Rod from her brother? No, she will not be the cause of Egypt's downfall, she had to escape and stop her brother. Luckily while she had been in Bakura's room earlier she had found this box with all kinds of weird pieces of metal and she realized they were pick locks. Reaching into her shoe she pulled one of them out now. Hey what's so wrong about stealing from a thief?

Quickly the violet eyed girl set to work and in no time the iron cuffs fell to the ground. Rubbing her wrists she rose and grabbed the glaive. Shouting was heard outside and a shadow loomed over her. Turning she was able to jump back as someone brought their sword down on her. It wasn't Bakura, in fact this person was to clean looking and well kept to be one of the thieves men.

She screamed when he tried to lop off her head but ducked in time and thrust the butt of her glaive into his stomach. He clutched his stomach and tried to breathe. She ran over to the post and waited for him to get close enough when he recovered. He swung his sword again but she dodged and it got stuck in the post. Quickly grabbing the cuffs she latched them onto his wrists and locked them.

He growled at her and tried to reach her but the chains held him back. Hotaru wasted no time and ran out of the tent. Though perhaps it would have been better if she had stayed in. A huge fight had broken out between the thieves and a new group of men. Strapping the glaive to her back she grabbed a dead mans sword and ran through the brawl.

"Stop her!" came some voices. Hotaru turned to see three of the new men begin to chase her. Her violet eyes flashed and a smirk spread on her face. The adrenaline began to pump through her veins as they neared her.

She stopped and turned to face them. "You wouldn't be after me would you?" she asked, venom dripping with each word.

"We're here to take you and claim the reward the Pharaoh has promised to give to anyone who finds you. Just come with us and you'll be home in no time." one said. Hotaru's eyes softened. They were going to take her back? No something didn't feel right about these men.

"Who's in charge of you?" she asked. They blinked then the middle on answered.

"Why the Lord Hondo Runihura of Nubia." he said as if it was obvious. Hotaru's eyes widened. Hondo Runihura was the man she was supposed to find. Find...and kill.

"Where is he?" she asked. The last motioned for her to follow while the other two protected them from any men wanting to fight. She was taken to where the camp ended and another battle was taking place. Bakura and a few of his men were fighting off Hondo's men. A group of them were on a hill with horses. They just sat up there watching all this.

Then she saw him. Hondo was the one in front of the group. He was probably around Seto's age or older. He had jet black hair and piercing red eyes. His hair was chest length and held back, his bangs were long too and lay over his eyes but he was still able to see through them. He was pale like her and wore black armor even in the deadly desert heat. He watched the battle below with a insane look in his eye. A man next to him caught his attention, whispered something and pointed over in her direction.

Hondo smirked and he and two others road over to them. Hondo stopped just short of Hotaru who looked up at him with a blank face. "You must be Hotaru. The Pharaoh's very eager to get you back. I wonder why." he said as he dismounted and came within a foot of her.

"I'm the sister of High Priest Seto." she said in a monotone voice. To anyone it would seem she was just being stubborn but she was really studying this man. After all he was the one she was sent to kill. He was going to destroy Egypt and kill anyone and everyone.

"Well that explains a few things." he said then lifted some of her hair gently in his hand then let it slip out. "You are quite beautiful too, and dark, like me. Though you seem different from me somehow." he said this and narrowed his eyes at her. The men around them left to join the fight leaving the two alone, which Hotaru didn't like. Something about this guy was wrong. He was right, they were alike, but also completely different.

He began to circle her like a hawk and looked her up and down. Hotaru just stood there and looked ahead, finally he was in front of her again and wore a smile which sent shivers up her spine. "I think I got it now. We're both children of the dark." he said. Hotaru raised a brow at him. "You don't know what you are? Well,..have you ever had dreams where your in complete darkness, and feel...serene, in a sense? Comfortable, when other people would be terrified?"

Hotaru looked at him with slight shock. "Yes...I have." he grinned.

"Well there you go. You see where most of the population find their peace in the light, we find our's in the dark. Though there's something that also separates us from each other as well."

"Oh? And what's that?" Hotaru asked.

"You are the good side of the darkness, like the night. I am the evil side, like the darkness you see when you're about to die." his grin became a twisted smile and the insane look returned. Hotaru wasted no time in gripping her sword and swinging it at him, however he blocked it with his own. "So now you want to fight me? To bad I can't kill you, you're my ticket to the Pharaoh's and his little priests trust."

"To bad, cause I can kill you!" she said as she came at him with her sword again.

88888

Bakura cut down another man and looked up at the hill hoping to take on Hondo but was shocked to find he wasn't there. Was he already on the battlefield? Looking around he finally spotted the man, who was fighting Hotaru. Hondo appeared to be toying with her. Hotaru was an excellent fighter but wasn't fairing well against the seemingly psychotic man.

"Bakura what's wrong?" Hamadi asked when he saw his friend had stopped fighting.

"That idiot woman is fighting Hondo." he spat. Hamadi followed his gaze and scowled. "Hamadi take care of the men here, I'm going to go finish that crazy lord." with that the thief king started his way to the two.

88888

Hotaru fell to the ground and quickly brought up her glaive to block his sword. Earlier he had knocked her sword away so she had no choice but to switch weapons. It was clear now though, Hondo was too strong for her. He overpowered her in every way. Perhaps if she had kept up with her training over the years she would be able to beat him. But all she gained from her memories was the knowledge of how to fight. Not the actual strength it took to bring someone strong down.

He kept pushing down on her, gaining the upper hand. "Just give up and I'll take you back to your happy little family!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Now get off!" she cried and kicked him off her. She tried to recover in time, but he didn't leave any for her. In one swift movement he was able to knock the glaive out of her hand. He mounted his horse and quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up onto it. "Let me go!"

"Not likely my dear. You're going back and if you tell anyone about me I'll.." he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Brutally defile you and you're sweet sister Anzu."

Hotaru's eyes widened with fear and began to tear up. He was threatening to rape them. Why was he bringing Anzu into this? She hadn't done anything. Hondo smiled down at her shocked and frightened face. He had found her weakness, her family. Grinning he kicked the horse into a canter.

"Hotaru!" came a familiar voice. Hotaru looked up with her watery eyes and saw Bakura racing towards them on his horse. The tears spilled then and she reached for him.

"Bakura!" she cried. Hondo looked back to see the thief king and growled. He kicked the horse into a gallop then and sped up, holding Hotaru closer to him. The fear began to reside and she was able to think a little more clearly again. A plan formed in her head and taking the risk she opened her mouth and bit into his shoulder as hard as she could.

The crimson eyed man cried out in pain and released his hold on her to clutch his bleeding shoulder as she had torn the flesh off of it. She instantly slid off and fell onto the hot desert sand. In moments she was up again in case Hondo decided to come back for her. Instead someone behind her grabbed her and pulled her onto their horse. A smile spread across her face when she saw it was Bakura.

A smile soon appeared on his own face, and he turned the horse around to head back to the camp. The battle had ended and Hondo's men were retreating. The thieves all cried out in victory. Hotaru looked back to see the man who had tried to take her still on the hill. He glared at her then smirked and turned his horse and road after his men. This would not be the last time they saw each other, and the next time they did one of them would have to die...and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her!

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!- _**ok i'm starting to write another story but i won't be posting it till either this one or Destroying Death is done. it's another SMYYH crossover and i need help with a pairing. So far i have Hotaru/Hiei, and Rei/Kurone(sp?) but i need help with Ami. should she be with Kurama or Yusuke? no one else though. if you wish to read the fic please vote on what pairing you want. anyways that's all.

**_Spirit_**- uh oh, so much is going on, and now you finally know what her mission is.  
**_Tenshi_**-can i kill him?  
**_Spirit_**-why?  
**_Tenshi_**-cause that's my sister he just threatened!  
**_Spirit_**-don't worry, he'll get his...eventually. well please Review. Ja ne

Death


	11. Reach Out to Me

**_Spirit_**-Thanks to those who voted for my next story.

**_Tenshi_**-:_bouncing off the walls_:  
**_Spirit_**-...who gave you sugar?  
Tenshi- I found some pocky in your room!  
**_Spirit_**- You ATE My Pocky :_lunges at him and theres a hug fight clud with Tenshi screaming, soon cloud is gone and Tenshi is all tied up in some rope and is tryig to inch way like a worm_; I'm not through with you, but i need to update this before i can.."properly" punish you. well here's the next chapter for you all.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-Vegeta no killing hondo, i would let you, but then that would ruin the whole purpose of haveing him in the story. oh and Ra-chan what do you mean cute? Bakura's down right HOT! hehe, i'm weird too. and hey at least i'm not posting my story till this one or the other one's done. so there. thanks for the review and vote.

**Saturn's Spawn**-thank you for the vote and spelling thing. i really needed that, so thanks!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- evil bastard yes, make him into stew, no. i think it would taste bad. but it still would be fun makeing him into stew! i'm a little sadistic what can i say? thanks for the review.

**Harpygirl91**- Aw Kitty Eyes! i like cat's more then dogs. cats don't bark at 7o'clock in the morning! yep, they're starting to get along...kinda. Hondo will get his, so don't worry. i just haven't decided who should kill him yet. either Hotaru or Bakura or both. thanks for the review and vote!

**Taeniaea**- Thank you, i'm glad you like it. thanks for the review too!

**Wolf Jade**-i'm going to write more with those two, but it won't appear for awhile. But i will have it! hehe. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters, hondo,and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

A smile soon appeared on his own face, and he turned the horse around to head back to the camp. The battle had ended and Hondo's men were retreating. The thieves all cried out in victory. Hotaru looked back to see the man who had tried to take her still on the hill. He glared at her then smirked and turned his horse and road after his men. This would not be the last time they saw each other, and the next time they did one of them would have to die...and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her!

88 This Time 88

A small boy with blueish black messy hair, and brown eyes was led into the throne room by two guards. The pharaoh and priests stopped their conversation to see what was going on. The boy looked up at Atem a little fearful, so the Pharaoh smiled at him to relax his nerves. One of the guards told them that the boy had a message from Bakura, which immediately caught everyone's attention. Pharaoh Atem looked at the boy and nodded for him to recite it.

"Bakura wished to tell you that he has Hotaru Kaiba and she is still alive." Atem glanced over at Seto and saw he was listening intently. The boy went on. "If her brother, Seto, does not hand over his Millennium Rod then in a weeks time they are going to kill her. Till then or the time you give the item up, no harm will come to her."

The Pharaoh nodded and the boy was taken out of the room while he and the priests talked about the matter. All of the priests turned and looked at Seto who seemed to be indifferent to what was going on. Atem was the only one that knew better. Right now the young priest was trying to figure out a way out of this. The situation was a difficult one.

"You can't seriously be thinking of handing it over!" Akhenaden cried. Seto glared at him.

"She's my youngest sister! I have to protect her!" he shouted at the old fool. Akhenaden glared at him with his one eye.

"She's not even of your blood, and you would throw everything away for her pathetic life?" Seto charged at him ready to throw a punch when Atem quickly held him back from doing so.

"What would you know about compassion you old fool? Yeah I would throw all this away to get her back! And what are you going to do about it? Kill me? I'm not doing a damn thing wrong!"

"Seto calm down. We'll get her back, and you won't have to hand the rod over either." Atem said. Seto stopped his assault and turned to look at him.

"And how do you propose we do that!"

"We find Bakura before the week ends and put an end to him once and for all. I have search parties already out and looking for him. I myself am going on the next one. You can come with me." Seto stared at him for a moment then nodded. The Pharaoh motioned for the guards to bring the boy back in.

"Tell Bakura we are discussing it. Come back in three days and we'll have an answer." Atem said the boy nodded and fled the room.

88888

The boy ran through the market streets, careful to make sure none of the guards followed him. Once the guards had opened the door he took off running and soon lost them. They were out of sight now and he smiled at his cleverness. That was when a small rock was tossed and hit the top of his head. He stopped and looked at the alley it had come from. His smile grew when he saw Khalid leaning on the building in the shadows. Quickly he made his way to him.

"What did the Pharaoh say Haku?" Khalid asked as the boy joined him in the alley.

"They said they are still discussing it and in three days they will have an answer." the boy replied. The red haired thief remained quiet for some time then finally spoke again.

"I guess we can't do anything for now. Well stay in this city and in three days you'll go back." Haku nodded then looked up at Khalid with sad eyes.

"Bakura's...not really going to kill her is he? He didn't seem like he was going to, especially after he saved her from Osuma." Khalid looked at him blankly then looked up to the sky.

"Nah, I don't think he will. Despite that those two hate each other now...I don't think they will soon. Now get back to the inn. I'm going on a walk." he said and pulled the hood of his cloak up to hide his main features. Haku smiled, nodded, then ran off. Khalid soon left the alley and began to wonder the streets of the large city.

88888

Haku looked around for anyone that might see him. When the coast was clear he moved a huge rock to reveal a small tunnel just big enough for him to go through. He crawled in and moved the rock back to hide the hole once again. Then he crawled through the small space until he came out at the palace gardens. He felt bad for lying to Khalid but he had to get something far worse off his chest.

Soon Seto and a brown haired girl walked into the garden. Haku starred at the girl for awhile and thought she was pretty. Quickly he shook his head and got out of his hiding place and ran over to them. Seto recognized him and looked at him in shock.

"You're that boy. What are you still doing here?" he asked.

Haku glared at him. "My name is Haku, and I wanted to tell you something, but only you." he said with a glance at the girl. She giggled at how grown up he was trying to act.

"Fine I can see this a man to man talk. I'll be over by the roses." she said and walked away from them. Seto then grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt and lifted him up.

"All right squirt. What do you know?"

"Don't call me squirt! My names Haku!" the boy cried struggling. Seto sighed and set him back down before crossing his arms and waiting for him to spit out whatever he had to say.

"I wanted to tell you that Bakura doesn't really intend to kill your sister." he said. Seto raised a brow.

"And how would you know this?" Seto asked.

"Because the night he took her she was chained up in the bar. A man named Osuma began to beat her because she mouthed off to him. I was told to go get Bakura because they had just found out that they had gotten the wrong girl. When we both entered I saw what Osuma was doing and looked up at Bakura. He was really mad and even killed the guy for hurting her so badly." Haku explained, remembering the shocked face of Bakura when he saw it was Hotaru, then how quickly that had changed to anger when he saw Osuma beating her.

Seto looked at the boy in surprise. Bakura had actually saved his sister? The boy had to be lying, but why would he be lying about something like this? The priest looked into Haku's eyes and clutched the Millennium Rod. He couldn't feel any bad Ka on the boy so he in fact wasn't lying. Still it was hard to picture the Great Bakura saving the girl who defeated him.

Haku thought maybe Seto wasn't convinced yet so decided to say more. "Bakura was really nice to her, he even let her sleep in his room."

This got a reaction from Seto. "And where did Bakura sleep?" Haku blinked.

"Well with her I think."

"What?" Seto cried. Haku realized his mistake to late. "That Bastard slept in the same bed as my sister? I'll skin him alive!"

The girl with brown hair quickly came over and tried to calm him down. She turned to Haku. "What did you say to him?"

"Uh...nothing!" he cried and quickly ran back to the tunnel and shot into it, afraid Seto might soon take his anger out on him. Seto's shouts could still be heard even after Haku exited the tunnel and covered it up. He had gone there hoping he could talk Seto out of killing Bakura, now it seemed he did just the opposite. "I am going to be in so much trouble" Haku said before rushing off into the crowd.

8888

Bakura walked back into the tent to find Hotaru asleep. When they had returned to the camp after the fight he found all of his pick locks in her shoes and took them back. She wasn't to happy about being chained up again, but it was the only sure way she wouldn't escape. He couldn't exactly lock up his tent. Oh yeah and did she throw a fit.

Thanks to her the tent practically came down on them and she ripped up his favorite shirt too. He finally couldn't take it and left the tent to join the others in burning their comrades bodies and taking Hondo's men out to become food for the buzzards. Not only had that girl started a war with him, she was starting one with his people and Hondo's. No doubt they would be back for her which meant he and the others had to get out of the area quickly. But for today they would rest.

Bakura sighed at Hotaru as she was finally quiet. He wondered when she had fallen asleep, not that it really mattered. He then found himself sitting next to her sleeping form and stroking her raven hair. A flashback of when she reached out to him when Hondo was taking her played in his mind. She had looked so frightened and sad. It had made his heart hurt when she called out his name, her voice sown with the fear she had been feeling.

He leaned down till he was a few inches from her face. "Why are you still here?" he whispered. It didn't make sense to him, she would be back with her family if she had gone with Hondo. Something else had to have been going on. Something about that guy had scared her. The scene played again. "Hotaru,...why did you reach out to me?"he whispered again and before he could stop himself he had leaned in the rest of the way and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- aw their first kiss!  
**_Tenshi_**-to bad Hotaru was asleep though ;_still tied up_;  
**_Spirit_**-Don't Ruin It! anways that's all, now if you'll excuse us i have to go hang Tenshi outside my window then put him in a room with my demon bunny, Ebony. Please Review.  
**_Tenshi_**-:_tears like waterfalls_: Have Mercy!  
**_Spirit_**-i don't do "Mercy". Ja ne :_drags a screaming Tenshi off:_

Death


	12. Cursed Sands

**_Spirit_**- Hello all! sorry but Tenshi will not be joining us today. You see after his "punishment" yesterday he then went and tried to blow up the computer after reading what will be chapter 18 to this story. therefore i had to punish him again. 

88 somewhere in Spirit's house 88

**_Tenshi_**- : tied up again, is surrounded by 20 pink bunnies, and is crying his eyes out.; HELP ME!

88 back with Spirit 88

**_Spirit_**- hehe, Tenshi has a huge fear of bunnies, especailly when they're pink. (don't ask). anyways here's the next chapter for you all. now i better go check and see if Tenshi is still conscious.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-no thanks Ra-chan. i have my own methods of torture that i enjoy. ah so you aren't as innocent as you let on. Good! i hate innocence, i like corruption! what can i say? i'm a sadist. Mwahahhah. but really if you keep saying that to vegeta he's gonna end up dead soon...Do it! lol jk. yep they kissed..sorta, and this chap only really introduces Amara, but you do find out something though. the next chap she's in is 15 and that will have more of her with a certain pharaoh. thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-Yeah someone else likes my story! oh and Shadow Saturn, leave Saturn's Spawn alone. you have to remember she was the one that created you. and plus if you hurt her i will hurt you, cause she is one of my faithful reviewers and i will not allow any harm to come to them.(for one i want more reviews) but i'm glad you both like it, and thanks for the review!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- yeah i'm not alone! no i don't think it really counts either. hell i wouldn't count it if it was me! just wake me up and give me another one! then i'll count it!lol. no she wouldn't be, and even if he did kiss her it would be a brotherly kiss. anyways thanks for the review.

**Harpygirl91**- wasn't it interesting? i thought so. and don't worry, that won't be the last kiss they have. it was just a sweet one i couldn't resist. thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-:sighs: i love him too, but sometimes he can be just to much. and the kiss does have an effect on someone, but you have to read to find out. thanks for the review! oh yeah and Tenshi has ADD and ADHD and a whole bunch of other things like that. it's pretty noticable ain't it?

**Taeniaea**- glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

He leaned down till he was a few inches from her face. "Why are you still here?" he whispered. It didn't make sense to him, she would be back with her family if she had gone with Hondo. Something else had to have been going on. Something about that guy had scared her. The scene played again. "Hotaru,...why did you reach out to me?"he whispered again and before he could stop himself he had leaned in the rest of the way and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

88 This Time 88

Makoto and Anzu were in the palace gardens. Makoto had met the girl through Seto and was glad to finally be able to talk to another girl. Though it seemed Seto wasn't to happy about "exposing" her to his younger sister. She wondered why at first then she heard all the stories about how Anzu and Seto's other sister, Hotaru, would play tricks on him and blackmail him. Other than that Anzu seemed like a nice girl who really does love her brother, even if she doesn't show it well.

"So how have you been holding up?" Makoto asked, Anzu gave her a weird look. "I mean..with the news about your father and sister?"

"Oh...well I'm getting better at excepting my fathers death. However I'm really worried about my sister. They say she's still alive, but I wonder how all this is effecting her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. From what I hear she'll be the one giving Bakura hell, not the other way around." Anzu laughed at this and nodded. Knowing her sister she probably had all the thieves begging for forgiveness and making them her slaves. She doubted it, but at the same time if she heard it was true she would believe it.

"Hey get back here you!" came a guards voice. The two turned to see a sandy haired man racing over to them. Wait it wasn't a man..it was a girl. The woman quickly hide behind the two and the guards rushed past.

"Whew that was close. I'm going to have to find another way in here." she said. Makoto and Anzu turned to look at her and the woman gasped. "Shit! I thought you guys were just statues."

"Um..well we're not. Who are you? What are you doing here anyway? And why were the guards after you?"Anzu asked. The woman stood up and smiled. Her hair was short like a boys, yet she still had a feminine feature to her face. She wore mens clothing but made it fit to her figure well.

"My names Amara, and why I'm here is none of your business and the reason the guards were chasing me is because I snuck in here." she said, and seemed pleased with herself.

"Well I'll call the guards back if you don't tell us why you're here." Anzu said with a smirk. Amara glared at her, but realized she had no choice. With a heavy sigh the girl took a seat in between them and looked up at the sky.

"I came to see someone."

"Really who?" Makoto asked, she could tell the girl was coming to see a guy. The dreamy look in her eyes was a dead give away.

"A Guard here named Yami. Have you heard of him?"she asked, the girls shook their heads. "Well I better go find him then. He was supposed to meet me at the gates but he wasn't there. Well bye." with that the woman ran back the way she came and out of sight.

88888

He was getting on her nerves again. Hotaru was riding, sitting behind Bakura and for the whole morning he hadn't said a word to her. At first she thought it was because he wasn't a morning person, but that thought soon faded. She had tried everything to get him to talk or even yell at her. However the King of Thieves just sat there on his horse and continued to look out at the desert. Sometimes he would answer her questions with a shrug or a "hn." but other than that she got no real answer. Soon she couldn't tell if it annoyed her or worried her.

They had packed up early in the morning just as the sun was rising. Bakura told her they had to move since Hondo's men knew where they were. That was the only thing he had said to her. Maybe he was mad at her for trying to escape? Then again could he blame her really? No, something else had to be wrong with him. Maybe it wasn't even her. Was that possible? It seemed the only time something ever did bother him was when she did something.

Sighing she gave up and just sat there as they continued to ride to another area. Her hands were bound and her feet were tied to each other as well. The rope was itchy and leaving her wrists and ankles all red and irritated. When was she going to be actually free off all these locks, chains, and ropes? They were getting really irritating to her. Feeling bored she leaned her head on Bakura's back and felt him shudder.

She straightened up. "You ok?" she asked. He just nodded. Sighing she started thinking of other things to occupy herself.

88888

Bakura was mentally kicking himself for his stupidity. Why did he have to kiss her last night? Why was he starting to fall for her? She was just a no good, stupid, bossy, little girl who had a knack for ruining his life. Not to mention she yelled a lot, had already destroyed three of his garments, and never listened to a damn thing he said. Was it because she was so rebellious that he couldn't get her out of his head? No, he wasn't falling for her. He Wasn't!

The man sighed. He was lying to himself. He did like her, but she would never return those feelings he knew. Plus he couldn't be getting emotionally attached right now. The Millennium Rod would soon be in his grasp and so would the other items. Then he could get revenge on the pharaoh and rule Egypt. There was also that Hondo Runihura to deal with now. Man, things were just not going his way at the moment.

"I'm sorry." came a quiet voice behind him. He looked back to see Hotaru looking at him. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what for. "I'm sorry if I did anything to get you this upset. I don't know what it is, but I'm sorry anyways."

"Hn...it's not your fault...I just have my mind on a lot of things right now." Her face brightened up and if she could she would have hugged him.

"Yeah you're talking to me again!" she cried. He glared at her.

"Who says I want to?" he snapped. Her happy smile soon turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed.

"Well excuse me for trying to cheer you up. I only wanted to help, you ungrateful jerk!"

"And how were you trying to cheer me up? As I recall you have been trying to get me angry these past few hours!" he said

"Well you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to, and I meant when I apologized! Gods you are so damn stubborn!"

"I'm stubborn? look who's talking woman!" he said and Hotaru hit him with her tied up hands on the back of the head.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Hamadi sighed. He was riding along side Bakura and for a time had been worried about his friend too. He was surprised when Hotaru had apologized and almost went into shock when Bakura had actually answered her without yelling it. However the peaceful moment between the two didn't last long and they were back to fighting again. Where the two ever going to get along? Khalid seemed to think so, but he wasn't so sure.

Still it was better then Hotaru's sulking and Bakura's silence. The two kept going and the others were beginning to wonder how they had survived together this long. Privately they made jokes about them but this was beginning to get ridiculous. They only hoped to get rid of her soon so Bakura could go back to being their fearless leader. Suddenly Hotaru stopped yelling and looked around.

"What's that sound?" she asked. Bakura and Hamadi began to listen as well and their eyes widened at what sounded like thunder. The group turned to look behind them and froze. A huge wall of sand was coming at them with tremendous speed and height.

"Sand Storm!" Hamadi yelled and kicked his horse into a gallop. The others did the same. Hotaru had to hold onto Bakura's shirt to keep from falling off. Looking back it almost seemed that they weren't even moving as the sand rapidly approached.

"Bakura we're not going to make it!" she shouted as best she could over the thundering storm.

"Yes we are! Hamadi follow me!" Bakura shouted to his friend. Bakura turned his horse to become parallel with the sand and began racing that way. It still seemed hopeless, but they might actually make it. Something didn't feel right about this storm. Why had they not heard it approach sooner? Storms take time to build and gather that much sand.

Looking at it, Hotaru found the sand was dark looking, like mud , but she doubted that was the cause. 'Hondo.' Hotaru thought. This wasn't a natural storm, it was sorcery. Had he found a way to control the evil side of the darkness? If he had, then perhaps she could control the good, but she didn't know how at the moment.

"Hotaru you're losing your grip on me!" Bakura yelled. However Hotaru realized this to late and slid of the horse. She landed on the ground and began to roll down the hill they had come up. "Damn it! You men keep going!" he ordered and turned his horse so he could go get her.

"Bakura are you crazy?" Hamadi shouted at his friend as he rode down towards Hotaru.

"Yeah, I am!" he called back, but he was so close to the sand storm he doubted Hamadi heard him. When he reached the violet eyed girl he dismounted and picked her up. However the horse had spooked and ran off. It didn't matter anyways as the huge wall soon came crashing down on them.

**_

* * *

Spirit- ah a cliffy, i just love those. and guess what? you won't find out what happens to them till chap 14! Mwahahahahahaha! well Please Review. Ja ne :quickly runs off, before angry reviewers get her:_**

Death


	13. Deception

**_Spirit_**- Tenshi's back...though i think he's even worse then before.  
**_Tenshi_**-:twitching:so..many..bunnies..so...little...sanity.  
**_Spirit_**-...yeah...ok then. anyways here's the next chap for you guys. i'm going to see if i can go find him some help now. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-Mwahaahah i know i'm evil, but i just can't help it!- and torture is fine, it's Fun! but i actually don't mind being threatened. it sometimes helps me to write. well thanks for the review.

**Saturn's Spawn**-i have ways of getting what i want so don't tempt me Shadow Saturn. and i don't think there could even be another Tenshi, ..Thank Goodness! glad you both like it and thanks for the review.

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- :laughs nervously:...don't hurt me! yeah i realized that much to late. i'm such a hilpacrit(sp?) i hate reading cliffies too. but i just can't help but write them. anyways thanks for the review.

**Harpygirl91**- :bows: thank you, thank you. i registered for school too, though we're not aloud lockers. now do you mean you don't want a locker under him or you do? it didn't make sense to me. glad you like and thanks for the review.

**pyro the dark angel**-sorry! but hey you get to find out tomorrow what happened. and eventually we'll get to 18. yep, they're not in this one. thanks for the review.

**Wolf Jade**- yeah, i got a request for that so i figured i would do it. they just won't be in here that much. i usually do pair Amara up with Michiru, but i also like being different so oh well. hehe you'll just have to read to find out. thanks for the review.

**Taeniaea**- glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Bakura are you crazy?" Hamadi shouted at his friend as he rode down towards Hotaru.

"Yeah, I am!" he called back, but he was so close to the sand storm he doubted Hamadi heard him. When he reached the violet eyed girl he dismounted and picked her up. However the horse had spooked and ran off. It didn't matter anyways as the huge wall soon came crashing down on them.

88 This Time 88

Atem, Seto, and a group of men looked around the desert. They had left the palace at dawn and began their search for Hotaru and Bakura. So far they couldn't even find tracks within the sands. They took a break and gave the horses some water. Atem pulled out a map and laid it out for him and Seto to look over.

"The two search parties I had sent out earlier had covered these area's. And we covered these ones today." Atem said and labeled the area's the others had already searched in. Seto frowned.

"That still leaves a lot of ground to cover, and the thieves could be moving. This is going to be difficult." he groaned. Atem rolled up the map and sighed.

"No one said this was going to be an easy task. We'll just keep trying and hopefully we'll find some tracks soon." Seto nodded and took a drink of water. The sun was going to set in a few hours, they would have to return to the palace soon. The men would stay out looking and camp somewhere, but Atem and himself were also needed at the palace.

A hand rested on the priests shoulder. "Don't worry Seto. We'll find her." Seto nodded. They better find her, or there would hell to pay the next time he ran into Bakura.

Suddenly some men called out for the two and they rushed over. The guards had found five battered and bruised man out a few ways away from their rest spot. They were given some water and were shaded. The leader of the men had long black hair and red eyes. He thanked the man for the water and looked up at Atem and Seto.

"I'm so glad we were able to find you." he said.

"Who are you? And why are you out here?" Atem asked. The man brushed his long bangs out of his eyes and smiled wearily.

"Forgive me sire. I am named Hondo Runihura. I am from Nubia. We were traveling with a group of men when we came across the rumor that you were looking for a girl that had been taken by the Thief King Bakura. We naturally didn't intend to go after him, but then we spotted his clan the other day. We tried to take the girl back but there were to many of the thieve's men." he explained.

"We had almost rescued her but Bakura came and stole her back. The poor thing was terrified of him. She was covered in bruises and cuts. I assume he had beaten her. I couldn't let any more of my men be killed so we ran away. I'm sorry." he said and bowed his head. Atem nodded.

"It's not your fault. Cherik, give these men some horses. They will be coming back with us to the palace." he ordered. The men were given horses and soon Atem, Seto, and the five were on there way back to the city.

Seto glanced back at the men. Just yesterday the boy Haku had told him that Bakura and protected his sister. Possibly even had feelings for her. Now these men were claiming he was torturing her. Unfortunately he didn't have his Millennium Rod with him, so he couldn't see their Ka, but the boy's was pure. He knew Haku wasn't lying, which meant these men had to be right?

88888

Hondo was inwardly laughing at these two men before him. They were playing right into his hands. He may have not gotten the girl, Hotaru, but he had still managed to gain the Pharaoh's trust. The sand storm he had created earlier should have finished all off Bakura's men off, which included the girl.

"Hondo are you sure they won't find the rest of the men?" one of the four that were with him whispered. He smirked. His men were hiding out in the desert waiting for the moment when they could storm the palace.

"Don't worry. I put a very powerful concealing spell on them. They'll be able to see the Pharaoh's men before they see them." he explained. The men nodded and grinned.

A insane smirk appeared on Hondo's face as well. Everything was falling into place. After all, the only one who could have stopped him was gone. Soon all of Egypt would be his, and so would the Millennium Items. The pharaoh's great dynasty would fall and a new era would start. An era he, Hondo Runihura, would command. An era of pain and suffering to all of life. An era..of darkness.

88888

Rei ran through the twists and turns of the halls. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she went. She had to find Marik and fast. Later she would go to her brother, but she didn't want his comfort, nor would he give it. The news she had would leave no time for that. That thought made her legs move faster and soon she reached the room Marik had been given when he arrived there with the priests.

With a shaky fist she knocked on the door. When she heard a faint 'come in' she tore open the door and rushed inside. Marik was sitting on his bed with only his pants on. She could see a little of the tattoo that had been placed on his back when he was young. In no time she ran to him, fell to her knees, and hugged him crying.

"Rei? What is it? Why are you crying?" Marik asked, he held her with one arm and petted her hair in an attempt to sooth her with the other.

"I...I had another premonition...I saw all of Egypt burning. And a man...I couldn't see his face but he...but he was..." she stuttered.

"Shh it's alright. You can tell me. What was he doing?" he asked.

"He had all the Millennium Items...and was standing over my brothers body. Everyone was dead Marik!" she cried. Marik looked down at her in shock, but soon recovered and lifted her onto his lap. She continued to cry on his shoulder. He would wait till she calmed down before he questioned her further.

When Rei finally was, he gave her a cloth to dry her face. "Rei have you told Atem of this?"

She shook her head. "No, but I will. I wanted to see you first. Atem wouldn't be able to comfort me. He'd be to busy trying to prepare for the man to come. I shall tell him in the morning."

Marik nodded and held her close to him. Could the man she had seen be Bakura? He was after the Millennium Items after all, and had sworn the kill Atem. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that Bakura was the one who would destroy them. That bastard was going to use Hotaru to accomplish all this as well.

"Thank you Marik. I'll let you sleep now." Rei said getting off him and was about to walk to the door. However he had caught her wrist before she could even take a step. Her purple eyes turned to him with a questionable look.

"Stay here with me tonight. If what you say is true...I want to be with you as much as possible." he said. Rei looked at him in shock.

"Marik you know I can't. The servants will find me missing in the morning and will tell Atem. He'll have the whole palace searching for me." she said. He didn't seem to be listening as he pulled her back to him, caught her cheek gently in his hand, and kissed her passionately.

Rei kissed him back and they soon came up for air. When Marik caught his breathe he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll wake up early and carry you to your room. The servants don't come in till an hour after dawn."

Rei took the hand he used to hold her cheek and nodded. With a smile she climbed into his bed and laid next to him. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. The scent of incense and cedar drifted to him and he smiled. Obviously she had been in the temple when she had her vision. He kissed the top of her head and soon, the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- aw a romantic scene with Rei and Marik. isn't it cute?  
**_Tenshi_**-what is it with girls and forbidden love?  
**_Spirit_**-:shrugs: don't know, but it defidently attracks us. probably cause you know that their love will be challenged and stuff like that, so it's cute!  
**_Tenshi_**-oh...ok then!  
**_Spirit_**-you still don't understand do you:Tenshi shacks head, no: thought so, anyways Please Review! to get the next one out tomorrow. Ja ne

Death


	14. Confession

**_Spirit- _**here's the chapter you have all been waiting for.

**_Tenshi- _**we hope you enjoy it.

**_Spirit- _**hehehe, i know i will...

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**- don't try to explain things to Tenshi, you'll only end up with a headache. no killing Hondo Vegeta! i still need him for the story. thanks for the review though guys!

**Saturn's Spawn**- Get her back! I'm the one who will take over the worl! Not Her! Mwahahahaahaha...hehe. i'm feeling violent again today. oh well, thanks for the review!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- aw i feel loved! well actually...i feel used. You only love me because of my story :cries:...Just kidding. and thanks for the warning. also thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl9**1- it was cute! and thanks for clearing that up, i don't know why, but it was bugging me. no. no hurting Hondo, i still need him. i thik once this story is over i'll bring him back and have all my lovely reviewers kill him again. we'll see how that goes. anyways thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- oh trust me, there's plenty for them coming up. Mwahahahahahah! anyways thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- thanks for all the reviews, i thought you had left me. :sniff sniff: but your back so i'm happy again!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

88 Last Time 88

Rei took the hand he used to hold her cheek and nodded. With a smile she climbed into his bed and laid next to him. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. The scent of incense and cedar drifted to him and he smiled. Obviously she had been in the temple when she had her vision. He kissed the top of her head and soon, the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

88 This Time 88

A few grains of sand slid down Hotaru's pants when she stirred. Slowly her violet eyes opened and scanned the darkness. It appeared she was in some sort of room. An old one with the floor half buried in the pile of sand she was laying on. Her body ached when she sat up and she gritted her teeth. Somehow she had fallen into this place after the sand storm hit. So if she was there than...

"Damn it. Where the heck are we?" yep, that was Bakura. She turned to see him sit up and rub his head.

"I don't know. We fell into some kind of building, the roof must have gave way when the sand storm hit us." Bakura looked around and frowned.

"This is no building...we have fallen into a tomb." he said. Hotaru grumbled. Great, she was going to die in here with only sand, a rotting body, and a grumpy thief to comfort her. Sighing she held out her bound hands to Bakura.

"Can you untie me now? It's not like I'm going to go running off in a place like this." she said. He nodded and made to get up when a searing pain shot through him and he fell back onto the sand. Instinctively he clutched his chest.

"Bakura! What's wrong?" Hotaru asked crawling over to him.

"I must have broken some ribs when I fell down here. Damn it, this is not going to be good." he muttered a few more curses. Something seem to slip into Hotaru's mind then. A voice, which she soon recognized to be Darius's. It said to 'use it'. Use it? Use what? She had nothing on her that could possibly fix broken ribs.

Then her hands seemed to move on their own and rested just above Bakura's chest. She closed her eyes and soon a glowy dark purple light emitted off her hands and fell onto Bakura's chest. He felt the pain subside and the ribs mend. The light soon faded and Hotaru took her hands away and opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize what she just did, and when that happened she gasped.

"Wh-what did you just do?" Bakura asked.

"I...I think I healed you. ...Try moving again." she ordered. Bakura nodded and got up. This time there was no pain and he was able to fully stand. He looked back down at her.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't even mean to. My hands just moved on their own and before I knew it you were healed." she explained. Bakura excepted that, seeing as how Hotaru looked just as confused as he did. He then bent down and untied her wrists and ankles. The thief helped her up then looked around the tomb again.

A grin spread across his face when he recognized it. He had been in this tomb before, which meant he knew the way out. However it would take them a few hours to get through it, that is if they don't set off any traps. Something leaned on his shoulder and he turned to see it was Hotaru. She looked worn out and was having a hard time standing.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Hotaru got off him and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know. I think when I healed you it sort of drained me. I feel really weak and a little tired." was all she said. She swayed a little and Bakura quickly caught her before she fell. With a sigh he turned and kneeled down.

"Here, get on my back and I'll carry you." he said. She was about to protest but stopped when she saw his warning glare. Grumbling she did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Bakura rose up and walked out of the room into a long hall that he knew had loads of traps. This was going to be tricky.

After making it through the hall without setting any of the traps off they entered the room which held one of the older Pharaoh's in it. Hotaru looked around but found that only the coffin was there. No gold was placed within the room. Nor were there the bottles that would have held his organs. It appeared that the place had been lotted.

"Your handy work?" she asked. Bakura smirked at her question.

"Of course. You should be thankful. Once I rob a tomb I know all of it's traps by heart. That means I know where to go and how to get out of here."

"Well for once I am thankful to be in the company of a professional thief." Hotaru muttered. Bakura's smirk grew and they quickly left the room only to enter yet another long hall.

88888

They had been walking for nearly two hours now. Hotaru had felt better about a half hour after they left the Pharaoh's burial room so she was walking behind him now. He told her to follow every move he made and step where he stepped. They had managed to get through ½ of the place already. Which still meant they had a long ways to go. This was going to be annoying.

"Hotaru watch we're your-!" to late, Hotaru hadn't paid attention and stepped on a stone that sunk into the ground. The two froze, waiting for whatever was to come. Then came the sound of thunder and Bakura grabbed her hand and ran.

The violet eyed girl looked back and saw a huge boulder drop from the ceiling and roll towards them. She quickened her pace and ran along beside Bakura. Several more traps were set off which included arrow's shooting out of the walls, spikes dropping down on them and the floor opening up to reveal a long dark pit. Luckily Bakura hand known all theses traps and managed to help Hotaru avoid them.

Some of the arrows had nicked them, but none actually dug in. The boulder had stopped following them when it fell into the pit that they had to jump over. The two collapsed to their knees, trying to catch their breathe. All the traps had stopped and they were able to rest. Hotaru mentally kicked herself for her stupidity. She had almost cost them their lives because she wasn't paying full attention.

"I'm...sorry..." she breathed. Bakura nodded.

"Next time...look...where you're going." after finally getting the much needed air into his lungs Bakura stood and looked around the room they had entered. It was empty and by the carvings on the wall he could tell it was another room to hold the pharaoh's gold. But of course it wasn't there anymore. A smile spread on his face when he knew where they were.

"We can rest here. There are no traps in this room." he said and sat down, leaning his back up against the wall. Hotaru nodded and sat next to him. "Hotaru, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"Why didn't you go with Hondo? He would've taken you back to your family and you wouldn't be stuck here." Bakura asked. Hotaru didn't exactly know how to tell him. She doubt just saying that he was evil would do much, and Hondo had said that if she told anyone about what he was he'd... Darn it this was going to be difficult! Then she thought of something.

"He threatened me. He said if I didn't go with him, he'd rape me and my sister. A man like that can't be good, so I wanted to get away from him. I'd rather take my chances with you. Though I admit they haven't been to good either." she said looking around the room. Bakura smirked. She was right about that, they're luck just kept getting worse with each day. However what Hotaru had just said about Honda really pissed him off. He was right, something had scared her and now he knew what.

"Hey there's something I want to ask you too." Hotaru said. He looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"When Hondo had me why did you call out to me? He was after all going to take me back. I would have thought you would have just rode up, killed him, and taken me back to camp, angry that you had almost lost your chance at the items." she said.

Bakura shrugged, yet he knew the answer to it. The thief didn't want her to know of his feelings towards her. It's not like it could work out anyways. He was a wanted man and she came from a very respected family. Seto would kill him on sight,... or at least try to. Even if he gave up the life of a thief for her, it would not erase all he has done. People had died by his hands, and he had robbed numerous of tomb's. No, they could never be together, and he didn't want her to be with him. She deserved better.

"I don't know. Impulse I guess." he answered.

"Liar." Bakura turned to her with a glare.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're lying. Trust me, I know when someone is lying. You took awhile to answer, which meant you were thinking. I've heard Anzu and Seto lie loads of times so I have learned to tell when they do." she explained. His eyes narrowed further.

"You took long on your answer to my question as well." he pointed out.

"Well I didn't lie to you...I just didn't tell the whole truth." she said with a smirk.

"So that bastard was going to do more to you?" Bakura asked feeling his anger rising.

"Well no..." she muttered. He rose, now completely angry.

"Why won't you tell me? How the hell am I supposed to protect you from him if you keep everything in!"

Hotaru now rose glaring at him. "Why do you protect me? I can understand wanting the Millennium Items, but you have risked your life for me! So that can't be the only reason you do it!"

"You're right that isn't!"

"Then Why?"

"Because I Love You Damn It!"...oh shit.

__

**_Tenshi- _**Wait what happens next!

**_Spirit-_** not telling till next chapter.

**_Tenshi_**- you might want to run then, i think the reviewers are going to get mad.

**_Spirit- _**yeah i know, but even if i do run, i can't escape them. They're Everywhre! anyways if you want an update tomorrow you better Review! Ja ne

Death


	15. Heartbreak and Heartmend

**_Spirit- _**here's the chapter you all have been waiting for.

**_Tenshi- _**maybe anyways.

**_Spirit- _**yeah maybe.. anyways here it is.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**- yep he did. Update it! and no i've only read 4 of the books,i'm having trouble finding the 5th one or else i probably would be that far. anyways thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- actually i think it would be a good idea to lock those two together. I'm the only one who has any sort of control over tenshi and if i'm not around he's worse then when you see him on here. i think it would drive Shadow to the brink of insanity. So let's Do it! Mwahahaha, i love being evil! anyways thanks for the review! p.s. I will be the one to rule not you Shadow!

**Harpygirl91**- yeah, about time no? well this might be the chapter you want, or i could be evil and not have her reaction till the next one. Mwahahaha. anyways thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- I updated, but is this the chapter you really want? you know how evil i can get. glad you liked the last one though, and thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- thank you so much. i'm glad you think i'm that good. i'm glad you didn't leave too, and you put all the review in. thanks again for that, and thanks for this one!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

88888

Amara peeked around the corner and smiled. No one was around to see her. She then turned down the hall and quickly made her way to the next corner. No one there either. Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Fearing the worst she turned around and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I got lost and...and..." the sound of laughter made her stop and look up. A smile spread on her face when she saw who it was. "Yami don't sneak up on me like that." he said and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Sorry Amara I couldn't help it. You should have been lucky I wasn't walking around with some of the other guards." he said.

"Yeah I guess."

"So why are you here? I told you I would meet you later tonight." he asked crossing his arms. He knew she was up to something. A funny looking smile appeared on Amara's face and she scratched the back of her head.

"Well uh...I was just...looking around and..uh..."

"Amara."

"Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar and you look stupid with that smile." uh oh. That got her mad and Yami quickly ran from her as she was about to hit him. She growled and chased after him.

"Get back here Yami!" she called out. Yami just smiled as he continued to run from her. They had been friends for a long time now. The only thing was. Amara thought he was just a guard at the palace. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, he wanted to be treated like a normal person by her, and not as the ruler of Egypt. Though she didn't know it, she was very special to him.

When Yami turned a corner he realized he had run into a dead end. Amara rounded the same corner and smirked when she say her prey was trapped. However Yami wasn't going to give up that easy. He suddenly lunged and tackled her to the ground. Amara gasped in surprise, but wasn't about to let him win. They wrestled on the floor for awhile till she managed to get out of his grip.

Now it was her turn to run from him. While they had been wrestling she had accidently elbowed him in the face. She looked back to see he was gaining on her so she quickened her pace. Yami may be fast, but so far no one could out run her. They had raced a few times and she had always won. This would be no different.

The next thing she knew, she rammed into something and fell to the ground. Yami stopped running and looked up in shock. Amara turned to see she had run into none other than High Priest Akhenaden. Her eyes widened and she gulped. Two of the guards that had been with him grabbed her arms and picked her up.

"What is a street rat like you doing in the palace?" he asked. He then saw Yami behind her and bowed.

"Pharaoh Atem, forgive me I did not see you there. Was this boy giving you trouble? I'll have the guards take him down to the dungeons immediately!" he said and snapped his fingers. The guards were about to leave when Yami or rather Atem stepped in front of them.

"No wait. He wasn't bothering me, he's a friend of mine." he said, keeping Amara's gender a secret. Amara looked at him in shock. Akhenaden had called him the pharaoh. Was this true?

"A friend sire? You can't be serious." Akhenaden said staring at her with disgust. The sandy haired girl glared at him and her hand slightly twitched from wanting to punch him.

Atem also glared at him. "Yes I am. Is there a problem with that Akhenaden?" the priest shook his head and threw a glare at Amara before snapping his fingers again. The guards released her and went back to his side. He bowed once more to the pharaoh and left.

Atem quickly went to help Amara up. "Amara I'm so sorry." he said. She pushed him away from her.

"You lied to me. You never told me you were the pharaoh." she said, getting up on her own and glaring at him. Atem sighed.

"I didn't want you to treat me any different then you treat others." he said. Amara did not let up on her glare. This was really pissing her off.

"I trusted you! And you lied to me! You know me, I wouldn't have treated you any differently then I do my own mother. You should have told me Yami, or Atem, or whoever you are." she clenched her fists and began to march away from him.

"Amara wait, I'm sorry." he said.

"Yeah well me too. Sorry I ever trusted you." she called out.

Atem watched as she stormed off. He knew better than to go after her when she was like this. They have had their share of arguments before, and any time he went after her he ended up with his face on the ground. With a sigh he turned and went the other way. She was right, he should have told her the truth. Though Amara didn't seem it, she could get emotional when lied to.

He had found her one night while walking through the markets. Her father had beaten her and her mother almost every day. He would always tell them he was going to change and never did. Finally her and her mother had run away from their home city to this one. They were living on the streets with no money or food till he passed by them.

Amara had tried to steal his money and he caught her in the act. To his surprise she was very brave and even tried to fight him off. When that plan had failed she made a run for it, and boy was she fast. Atem had to follow her tracks till he came upon her kneeling in front of a woman who looked like she couldn't even manage to stand. He told them he was a guard from the palace and gave them some money for food and a room at an inn.

He never thought he would see them again, until he found Amara sneaking around in the palace walls looking for him. They soon became friends and he taught her how to fight. She was really good at it, and her speed increased her power. Since then they would go and visit each other. Sometimes she would come here, or he would go to see her and her mother.

"I don't think I'll be visiting them soon." he said with a sigh then went into the throne room where Rei was waiting to tell him something.

88888

88 Last Time 88

"Why won't you tell me? How the hell am I supposed to protect you from him if you keep everything in!"

Hotaru now rose glaring at him. "Why do you protect me? I can understand wanting the Millennium Items, but you have risked your life for me! So that can't be the only reason you do it!"

"You're right that isn't!"

"Then Why?"

"Because I Love You Damn It!"...oh shit.

88 This Time 88

Did he just say that out load? Bakura looked at Hotaru's face to see her looking at him in shock. Silence took over the room, and the two just stood where they were. Right now he wished he could take that back, but knew it was to late. Finally he turned away from her.

"We should get moving again." he said in a monotone voice and began walking to the other opening.

"Wait Bakura..." when he didn't respond and kept moving she fumed. She rushed over to him, grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her. "Listen to me damn it!"

"What?" he asked. "I didn't mean to say that,... it just came out."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you still feel that way." she said. "What I want to know is why? Or how? How can you love me? I've never been real nice to you, hell we haven't been nice to each other."

"I don't know how, or even really when. After our first meeting I couldn't get you out of my head. At first it was because I hated you. You had stopped me from killing Akhenaden and taking the Millennium Items. Then the hate faded. I soon couldn't stop thinking about your eyes or you face." he explained. "I was actually hoping that was the last time I'd see you so I could soon forget you and go back to being myself."

"And then you saw me in the bar." Hotaru said. He nodded, then he felt her hand slide from his wrist and into his own hand. Her eyes traveled to the floor and stayed there. "I couldn't...stop thinking of you either..." she remember when she had been on the balcony in her room at the palace. She was thinking of killing Bakura and then the scene of when he winked at her had played into her head.

Suddenly a hand settled under her chin and lifted her head up. She looked up into his eyes "I really do love you Hotaru." he whispered and before she could say anything Bakura leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widen as she had not been expecting this, but then they began to close. She felt his hand drop, and he slid his arms around her waist. She wrapped her own around his neck and the kiss deepened.

At that moment nothing mattered to her. Not Hondo and his men, not even her mother, Seto, or Anzu. All she cared about was never losing the feeling of his lips on hers. Never losing the safe feeling she got whenever he held her. And never losing the feeling of the love they now shared. The kiss continued on for a moment longer, until Bakura finally pulled away.

**_Spirit- _**Finally the two Really kissed.

**_Tenshi- _**and Hotaru was awake for it this time!

**_Spirit- _**that's what i ment by "really".

**_Tenshi -_**...oh.

**_Spirit-_** anyways Please Review if you want the next chap. Ja ne.

Death


	16. Love Hurts

**_Spirit_**- ah the next chapter. this one is going to mix things up a bit again.  
**_Tenshi_**- _:is currently eating a lot of sugar that Spirit gave him:  
**Spirit**_- Hehe, i gave that to him so when he goes to see Shadow Saturn he will be at his top annoyingness. anyways here's the next chapter. and if you have an annoying muse that you want to be tortured just tell me and i'll send Tenshi right over! 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-Vegeta..i find anger managment a beautiful thing..you should try it some time. if not for Ra-chan's and my sake then for Hotaru's. i don't think she likes you trying to kill her boyfriends. and your welcome about N, i was actually being Very Nice to them. trust me, the last time some one pushed me to far...well lets just say it wasn't very pretty. i could have gotten in trouble with manly...the cops. don't worry i didn't do anything to extreme, but it was still pretty bad. i'm not aload to do it anymore too, but then again this is me. Thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- lets see. i would give insane teachers an endless supply of homework in their worst subject, and put them in a room with it wre there are loads of distractions. hey it's what they do to us, in a way. oh and Shadow, Tenshi won't join forces with you, he only listens to me or Hotaru(even with her its rare he does). plus he's the Grim Reaper, he can pretty much do anything he wants. thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- i'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. yes fianlly those two kissed. and yeah i know Tenshi is a little...stupid. anyways thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- that even hurt my ears. lol aw poor Tenshi now he has someone else to abuse him.**_ Tenshi_**- thats mean, i'm telling!**_ Spirit_**- :_grabs pyro's fan and hits him:_ be quiet and eat your sugar! anyways chap 18 is slowly but surely approaching. thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- thank you! i feel so loved! and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

**_Spirit_**-lets see, Atem was an ass to Amara and Bakura and Hotaru finally kissed. (while she was awake) yep that's about it. now enjoy this chap.

88 This Time 88

"Hotaru we're there." Bakura said as they had turned the corner to see they had made it to the exit. The violet eyed girl smiled when she saw the sun's light stretch as far as it could into the entrance. They soon walked out into it and blinked. They had been traveling in mostly darkness for like three hours and now they were in the bright light of the day.

"Bakura!" came a voice. They turned to see Hamadi and the men all waiting for them. The ebony haired man ran over to them to welcome them back. "Took you guys long enough."

"How did you know we would be here?" Bakura asked.

"We found the hole you fell through and then recognized the area. We remembered where the tomb entrance was and then waited for you to come out. You look nice by the way." the two looked down at themselves. Their clothes were all torn up and dirty. Hotaru's hair was all mused and her arm was slightly bloody from one of the arrows scraping it. Bakura had more cuts then her, but none were deep as most of them were just skin nicks.

"Well I'd like to see you survive down there on your own." Bakura snapped. Hamadi laughed.

"Ah but you weren't alone were you?" he said with a wink at Hotaru who glared at him. "Anyway glad to see you both haven't killed each other. Jarus owe's me money now."

Hotaru's mouth fell open. " you were betting on if we would kill each other or not?"

"Hey, a man's got to make a living one way or another. And I can't very well steal from a fellow thief and comrade now can I?"

"But you would steal from your own mother." a man called out, making the others laugh. Hamadi just put an innocent face on and shrugged. Hotaru smiled, they may be thieves but they were still people. She never thought she would befriend them, let alone fall in love with one.

"We got company!" someone shouted. They looked to see a lot of men with horses and armor ride down to them and circle around the group. The thieves pulled out there weapons and waited for Bakura to give the command to fight. Hamadi handed his leader a sword and went back to watching the new comers.

"Are they Hondo's men?" he asked. Bakura looked at the armor they wore closer and growled. This was not good.

"No...they belong to the Pharaoh." Hotaru looked at him in shock then back at the soldiers.

One man rode forward and looked among the thieves till he spotted Bakura and Hotaru. "Bakura, we have come to capture you and your men, and return the Lady Hotaru back to her family. We can do this like peaceful men and you give yourself up, or there can be bloodshed. Another group of Atem's men will find you if you escape. So choose wisely."

Bakura's men looked at him. No matter what decision he made they would follow and he knew that. What he wanted to know was what was best for Hotaru. He remembered what he thought back in the tomb. He was a wanted man and she was came from a noble family. They could never truly be together.

With that the thief king dropped his sword, and held out his wrists to the guards in a means of surrender. His men hesitated but then dropped their weapons to the ground. The soldiers dismounted and began cuffing them. The man who had spoke rode over to Bakura and Hotaru before dismounting. He placed cuffs on Bakura's hands as Hotaru stared at him in shock.

"You're a wise man Bakura. No wonder you have lasted this long." he said then tried to lead Hotaru away from him. She wouldn't go.

"Bakura what are you doing?" she asked. He didn't look up at her.

"My lady this man was planning to kill you if he did not receive your brother's Millennium Rod." the soldier explained to her. She just ignored him.

"Answer me Bakura." she said sternly.

"He's right Hotaru...I was going to kill you. My only goal was to get the Millennium Rod and then take the others by force. In truth I can't even stand the sight of you."

"Lair, I know better than that." she snapped. Then he looked up at her with the most fierce some glare she had ever seen.

"Get Out Of My Face! Go back to your little family and forget this ever happened to you!" he snarled. The soldier hit him for talking to her in such a way. Bakura just glared at the ground now, but on the inside he felt like killing himself for what he had just done.

Hotaru just stared at him in shock. Did he not love her? Was he indeed just using her? Her shock soon turned to anger. "I...hate you Bakura."

The Soldier led her away from the thief and helped her onto his horse before he got on behind her and took the reigns. She hadn't taken her eyes off Bakura, and he still wouldn't meet hers. Finally the soldier kicked the horse and turned it around. Another man came and tied a rope to Bakura's cuffs and then tied the other end to his saddle.

The thieves would all be walking back to the palace. All were cuffed and tied to a soldiers saddle. Some tired to resist but found it was no good now. They hoped Bakura had a plan on escaping but really the thief couldn't care less if he escaped or not. He no longer felt a need to live.

88888

Anzu and Makoto were wandering the halls talking to one another when a guard ran over to them. "Lady Anzu, one of the search parties has returned. They have your sister with them."

The two girls looked at each other then quickly followed him to the gates of the palace. Tears welled up in Anzu's eyes when she saw her sister riding with one of the soldiers. Other then a few scraps Hotaru seemed fine and healthy. Someone stepped beside her and she turned to see Seto. He was smiling and soon so was she.

The group of soldiers stopped and the one riding with Hotaru dismounted and helped her down. Anzu almost laughed when Hotaru glared at him. She knew how to get off herself. Then her sister's violet eyes turned to her and she seemed surprised. Then suddenly the girl came running over and practically jumped into Anzu's arms.

"Anzu!" she cried as she hugged her sister.

"Hotaru, I'm so glad you're safe!" the two hugged some more before the brunette released her. She then jumped at Seto who also gave her a hug, but his didn't last as long.

"Hotaru!" came another voice. They looked back at the palace and saw Rei running down the steps. When she reached her, Hotaru found herself in yet another hug. "I'm so happy your back. You didn't forget your promise to me did you?"

Hotaru smiled when she remembered she had promised Rei she would teach her how to fight. "Of course not. I'll talk to you about that later." Rei then looked back at the group of soldiers.

"Is that him?" Hotaru and the others turned and saw the thieves were being led away. Violet eyes clashed with red brown, but only for a few seconds. A guard came over and pushed Bakura to make him continue walking. The girls and Seto glared at him as he went, however Hotaru didn't. She just watched him go, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

88888

When they had arrived at the palace Bakura and the others were quickly tied together so they had to move as a group. That's when he heard Hotaru's voice ring out and turned to see her hugging her sister. She then hugged Seto and soon the Princess Rei came down to welcome her as well. The violet eyed girl smiled at them all, and soon he was smiling at her.

He knew then he made the right choice. Hotaru belonged back with her family and friends. Even after the kiss they shared in the tomb they had argued when she had set off another trap. She was much happier with them then she could ever be with him. Suddenly she turned and looked at him. The others all glared at him, but not her. She just looked at him with her sad violet eyes and he wished he could heal that sadness.

He felt a hand push him and looked back to see a guard. He had stopped moving with the others. Sighing the thief turned away from Hotaru and continued on. The glares of many stung his back as he went. However he knew one set of eyes were not angry, and those were the only eyes that mattered to him.

88888

After the thieves were taken in the four girls went over to the garden to talk. Mostly they wanted Hotaru to tell them all that happened. Neferu soon came and welcomed her daughter back. Even Atem came and apologized for putting her life in so much jeopardy. She said her "hello's" and "I'm fine."'s to them. Finally it was only her, Anzu, Rei, and Makoto.

"So what happened Hotaru?" Rei asked.

"Did they beat you? If they did you want me to teach them a lesson?" Makoto asked. Anzu had introduced them at the palace steps.

"Come on, tell us, tell us!" Anzu cried.

"Well I will if you all stop asking questions. And don't worry Makoto the only one who did beat me is dead now." Hotaru explained, then she began to tell them what happened. However she would leave out Bakura's and her's confessions and kiss. The girls all listened intently. Then when she came to the battle with Hondo and told them what she had told Bakura Anzu stopped her.

"Wait. This man is named Hondo Runihura?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh Ra. That's right. About a day ago they found five men in the desert all beaten and battered. One called himself by that name and told us you were alive and still with Bakura. He also mentioned that Bakura had beaten you though." Rei explained.

"Bakura never laid a hand on me in that matter! Where is he now? Is he still here at the palace?" Hotaru asked as she rose from her seat, Anzu got up and kept her from running off.

"No. Hondo and the four with him disappeared this morning. The guards were all looking for them but they were no where to be found." Hotaru nodded, but knew better. There was no doubt in her mind that Hondo wasn't still there. He might not be in the palace, but he probably had a way of getting back in. Makoto then pulled her from her thoughts.

"So Bakura was good to you then?"

"Well yeah...I guess. We argued a lot, but he protected me from Hondo, that guy at the bar, and the sand storm."

"What Sand Storm!" the three cried. Hotaru just sighed, sat back down, and continued telling her story to them.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-so sad, Bakura just wants what's best for her...and so now he's in prision for it. Well Tenshi is not here at the moment. i sent him to "torment" Shadow Saturn in his own unquie way.

88 In the room Shadow Saturn is locked up in 88

**_Tenshi_**- :_bouncing everywhere and swinging his scythe dangerously around_: what's your favorite color? why is the sky green? do you like socks? what does insanity mean? why aren't you talking? are you annoyed yet? where are we? is this heaven? is it my birthday:_continues to ask pointless insane questions.:_

88 back with Spirit 88

**_Spirit_**-aw i love it when he annoys other people. anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	17. Punishments

**_Spirit_**- well it's now chapter 17.  
**_Tenshi_**-wow, you've never kept with a story like this for this long.  
**_Spirit_**-i know..but i really like this story. i like my other ones too, but thanks to not putting it up till i had 11 chapters already completed really helped. it left me time to think. anyways here it is. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-yes Vegeta he is protecting her, that's kind of what you do when you love someone. wait you should know this! anyways yeah it was sad, actually it was touching/sad. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- isn't it? and Shadow...it's immposible to kill Tenshi. He's the grim reaper, therefore he's immortal. only i know how to truely get rid of him, but i'm not tellin. Mwahaha, so you'll just have to suffer. anyways thanks i'm glad you liked it Saturn's Spawn and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- no don't hurt him. he'll soon see that he's making a big mistake...kinda. isn't that just like a man thoug? they always think they know what's best for us, and actually never stop to ask what we want. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- i know, it's so funny when he does! is there something wrong with me? cause everyone else found that chap sad. i found it touching more than sad, but oh well. yep, next chap is 18! glad you liked it and thanks for the fan and the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you liked it, and thanks for the reivew! hope you enjoy this one too.

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

**NOTE!-**i am starting school today.(it's like 6 or 7 something in the morning) so the chapters might not all come out at the same time they usually do. but i will continue to update everyday. just don't get mad at me when you find it at like 10 at night. ok? ok.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"So Bakura was good to you then?"

"Well yeah...I guess. We argued a lot, but he protected me from Hondo, that guy at the bar, and the sand storm."

"What Sand Storm!" the three cried. Hotaru just sighed, sat back down, and continued telling her story to them.

88 This Time 88

The Pharaoh and priests were all assembled in the throne room. They were discussing the punishment of the thieves. It didn't come much as a surprise when Akhenaden said that they should all be beheaded. Of course the other's didn't agree with this. Atem looked to Seto and realized that he had not spoke once about the thieves punishment.

"Seto, I would like to hear what you wish to be done." he said. Seto looked up at him.

While the others had been arguing he had been going over the stories he heard. First was what Haku had said. From him he learned that Bakura would not have killed his sister, and even killed one of his own men for striking her. Then there was what Hondo said, which was the complete opposite. He claimed that Hotaru had been beaten several times and Bakura had almost killed her when he tried to save her.

"I think...we should ask Hotaru. She was the one who has been wronged." he said. Atem nodded, however Akhenaden didn't like where this was going. Soon Hotaru and the other girls were brought in.

"Hotaru, we ask for your opinion on how the thieves who had captured you should be punished." Atem stated.

"Sire you can't be serious!" Akhenaden raged. "Though Bakura may not have killed her. He is still a murderer and a tomb robber. He has committed far to many crimes to be allowed to live!"

"Shut Up! You don't even know him!" Hotaru shouted. The room quieted and all eyes turned to her in shock. "Pharaoh Atem, Bakura and his men did not once treat me in an unfair way. When one did , Bakura had even killed him for it. I know Bakura was after my brothers item, but he risked his life to save me. That man is not evil."

"I knew it!" the old priest then pointed a finger at Hotaru and snarled. "You're infatuated with that thief aren't you? Don't try to lie girl, my Millennium eye has already read your mind!"

Hotaru looked away from him, he was after all right. Even after he had told her he hated her, she still had feelings for him. Atem sighed and looked at her sadly. "I apologize Hotaru, however Akhenaden is right. Before he kidnaped you he was a high class thief and a murderer. I'm sorry, but he has been issued to be beheaded a long time ago."

Hotaru clenched her fists and looked at the floor. She tried her hardest to keep the tears that threatened to spill in. "If you were already going to kill him, then you shouldn't have asked for my opinion." with that she turned and ran out of the room. Makoto and Anzu quickly followed after her. Rei threw a glare at her brother and Akhenaden before turning and leaving as well.

"My Pharaoh, do not fret about what the girl had said. You are making a wise decision." Akhenaden said. Atem got off his throne and walked down the steps. He stopped in front of the priest and turned to him. Suddenly he drew his fist back and punched him hard in the face. The priest fell to the floor and looked up at him in shock

"Listen here Akhenaden. I am the Pharaoh around here, not you. There fore I am the one who makes the decisions. If I wanted your help to run this country then I would have asked for it." he snapped and walked out of the room. Seto smirked at the fallen and shocked priest then followed Atem out.

"I never knew you had it in you Pharaoh." Seto said as the two walked the halls outside.

"Yeah, well I am getting really tired of him. He thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's a High Priest. I'm sick of him using me." Atem confessed then sighed. "Anyway, now we have to have Bakura executed."

Seto looked out to the flowers. Right now he knew Hotaru was in a lot of pain because of this. Though a fool Akhenaden was, the Millennium Eye can not lie to it's holder. After all, it only read what was in people's minds, so they would have to be thinking the lie. He doubted that was the case here though. Hotaru had not denied it when he accused her of loving the thief.

No doubt both Anzu and Makoto will come to him later asking him to talk the Pharaoh out of it. Rei would most likely just try to beat Atem till he succumbed. However the law was the law. If Atem let someone like Bakura go then the people of Egypt would think they could get away with anything. Atem had to do this, even if he didn't want to.

"When will he be executed?" Seto asked.

"Tomorrow at noon."

88888

Anzu did her best to try and comfort her sister. Makoto was sitting on the balcony railing glaring out a the desert, as if blaming it for all of this. Rei sat quietly on the bed on the other side of the crying Hotaru. After they left the throne room, Hotaru had run to her's and immediately collapsed onto her bed crying. When any servants tried to come in Rei would yell for them to leave. She even sent the last one to her brother with a message saying he better not come anywhere near the four.

"Hotaru it will be alright. You'll see." Anzu soothed.

"No it won't! They're going to kill him Anzu!" she cried through her pillow. Rei and Anzu looked up when Makoto punched the wall.

"Damn it! Can't we do something? Anything?" she asked. Rei shook her head.

"No...if I know Akhenaden he'll send guards to look after all the exit's the palace has as well as Hotaru. He's a sadist I tell you. Whenever there's a person to be hanged or beheaded he's got front row seats." she said as she rose off the bed. That was when Anzu had an idea.

"Hotaru, we're going to be right back ok." Hotaru nodded and Anzu grabbed the other two and pulled them out of the room. They went to her own and she closed and locked the door. She began to whisper from there. "I have an idea. We can break Bakura and his men out."

"Are you insane!" Makoto cried. Anzu quickly covered her mouth to stop her from yelling further.

"Would you just listen. Alright Rei is the princess so she has higher power over the guards here then Akhenaden does. We can find a way to use that to lure most of the guards away. Then Makoto and I will break Bakura and his men out. They can take care of the rest of the guards and then escape into the desert."

"Are you kidding? That plan will never work." Rei said.

"How do we know until we try? What are they going to do? Behead us too? I seriously doubt that." Anzu stated.

"No but you and I can be thrown in jail." Makoto snapped. Anzu rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Rei said. The two turned to her and listened intently as she explained it.

88888

Bakura leaned up against the wall of his cell. Hamadi was sitting next to him trying to come up with a plan to escape. However Bakura wasn't listening to a word he said. His mind was wandering else where, mostly through all the resent events. Hamadi finally gave up, seeing as how his leader no longer cared.

Suddenly they heard the dungeon door open and the other thieves began talking to someone. Both men looked at each other then went to the cell door. Or as close as they could get to it with their chains. A person dressed in all black with only their eyes visible came to their door.

"Nice to finally meet you Bakura." the two's eyes widened when they realized the voice was female.

"Anzu?" Bakura asked. The girls eyes twinkled and she pulled down the piece of cloth that covered her mouth and nose.

"The one and only. Rei and Makoto are here too. They're letting the others out." she said then produced a key and unlocked their cell door.

"Where's Hotaru?" the thief king asked when she came in and began to unlock their chains. She glared at the chains.

"Akhenaden is watching her like a hawk. He even had all the exits sealed. He thought that she would be the one to break you out, but he doesn't know me very well now does he?" she asked, but didn't really care for the answer. Finally the two were freed and they went out of the cell to meet with the other girls and men.

Bakura then turned back to Anzu. "Why are you helping us? As I recall you don't like me very much for kidnaping your sister."

"Come now Bakura, a lovely girl is helping us. What more could we ask for?" Hamadi said taking Anzu by the hand and kissing it. She glared at him and quickly pulled it away.

"Actually Hotaru told us everything, and priest Akhenaden read her mind and found out she had feelings for Bakura." Rei said also glaring at him.

"Khalid was right! You two have grown to like each other." Hamadi said with a huge smile. Bakura glared at him and growled.

"Oh shut up, it's not like it matters now. I told her I never wanted to see her again."

"What? Why?" Anzu asked. Bakura looked away.

"Because she deserves better then me."

"Hey enough talking, we need to get you guys out of here and fast." Makoto chimed as she looked out of the dungeon door for anyone who would pass by and see them.

The men nodded and soon a few of them left with her. They decided it was best to split into three teams that way they wouldn't travel as a big group which could get them caught. The first group went with Makoto, then the second went with Rei. Finally Anzu led the last group which consisted of Bakura, Hamadi, and 7 other men in it.

The men smirked when they left the dungeon. Two guards lay knocked out on the floor. It appeared the girls had done that part. Anzu had told them that they had slipped some drugs into all the guards water flasks. One swig of it and you'd be out for an hour. Makoto was the one who had brewed it up and then Rei had told all the servants she and Anzu would deliver the flasks to the guards.

"Man and I thought Hotaru was tough, but it appears all girls have a bad streak." Hamadi whispered into Anzu's ear in a seductive tone.

"Keep this little flirt act up, and I'll make sure you're back in the dungeon before the night is through." she threatened. Hamadi smirked and backed away from her. Bakura shook his head, it appeared his friend found his next heart to break. Though it didn't seem Anzu was going to fall for his little game so easily.

"What's this! Guards! The prisoners are escaping!" came Akhenaden's voice behind the group.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-wa la! don't you just hate that guy?  
**_Tenshi_**-yes! i liked it when Atem punched him though 

**_Spirit_**-me too! anyways that's it. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	18. Torture

**_Spirit_**- Dun dun dunnnn! it's finally chapter 18.  
**_Tenshi_**-:_mumbles a few curses to it:_  
**_Spirit_**-now you shall find out why Tenshi almost destroyed my computer over it. this isn't a very pleasant chapter, but it's still not as bad as some of the ones i'm going to write. and this time Tenshi won't read them until i post them.  
**_Tenshi_**-:_sticks tounge out_: 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-yeah, i just couldn't help but have someone punch him, and it ended up being Atem which fit. no Ra-chan you can't hurt him, he's still needed in the story line. and you shouldn't complain! i'm already at school! it's my junior year...i feel old. and Vegeta no making fun of her or i'll lock you in a room with Tenshi, and he is immortal so you can't kill him. thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- _**Tenshi**-:screaming and runing around the room every which way, finally jumps onto Shadow in an attempt to escape the bunnies:_ Get It Out! AHH! Save ME! **_Spirit_**-:_sighs:_ now why'd you have to do that?...oh well it's still funny! oh and i have already found a teacher to torture. my stupid History teacher. well i might have a bad year and i might not. if i do there will be hell to pay, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- i loved it too, and so did Tenshi, he wouldn't stop replaying it. I kept yelling at him that i knew what happened for i wrote it. :_sighs_: oh and yes i just couldn't help but have Anzu mad at someone and since i made Hamadi a flirt, i decided it was best that it was him. thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- It's Here! the chapter you were waiting for. if it's not what you expected then don't get mad at me. and actually Tenshi is older then even me...so he was just born this way...sad really.Not! well i won't keep you anymore. thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you liked it, and thanks for the reivew!

**moifah**-it's ok..cause you're my 100th reviewer! i now have a 100 reviews to this story! i'm so happy! so it's actually a good thing you chose to review now. well there won't be any Big romantic scenes with those two, but a lot of fluffiness. believe it or not, i suck at romances too. it usually takes me hours and a whole bunch of sappy love songs to write one. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

**NOTE PLEASE READ!-** remember how i'm supposed to be writting a new SMYYH fic...well that's not working out. believe me i've tried two plot lines so far and i'm getting no where...so instead i have decided to do a SMYGO cross, since most likely i'll be done withthis one before i'm done with Destroying Death. this is where you come in..i need help with pairings. it's going to be Hotaru and Rei centered but the others will be in it. but these twoare the ones i need the pairings for. Hotaru can NOT be with Yami or Yugi. no offence to them, but almost ever crossover i have read had one of those two with her, and it just was overdone. no offence to those who write them, cause i love reading them..i justdon't want to use those pairings.so any guy for Rei and any guy for Hotaru, just not those two. please vote on this if you are interested.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Keep this little flirt act up, and I'll make sure you're back in the dungeon before the night is through." she threatened. Hamadi smirked and backed away from her. Bakura shook his head, it appeared his friend found his next heart to break. Though it didn't seem Anzu was going to fall for his little game so easily.

"What's this! Guards! The prisoners are escaping!" came Akhenaden's voice behind the group.

88 This Time 88

The group turned and saw the old man pointing at them. Soon a group of guards rounded the corner and charged at them. Anzu quickly pulled her mouth piece back up to conceal who she was and threw something at them. When it hit the floor smoke poured out of it blinding them from the view of the guards. Quickly they ran down the hall.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Bakura asked her. She smiled behind the cloth.

"Rei stole it from the armory. She also stole these outfits, a few daggers, some swords, and a whip." she counted the things off. Bakura and Hamadi just looked at her in shock. "What? Just because she's a princess you think she'll follow the rules, or I guess in this case the laws?"

"I would expect it from you, but not from her." Hamadi said.

"Well then you don't know Rei to well. She's the one who came up with the plan on how to break you out. I was the one who said we should in the first place."

"And I'm very grateful for that love." Hamadi winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and stopped running to throw a few more smoke bombs. She turned to catch up with them but tripped and fell hard to the floor. Bakura and Hamadi stopped and ran back. Soon the guards came out of the smoke screen and one raised his sword to kill her. In a flash Bakura had tackled the man as Hamadi helped her up.

Hamadi took her hand and continued to run. "Wait Bakura!" she called out.

"Just keep going! I can handle them!" he shouted back at her. "Hamadi keep going, that's an order!"

Hamadi scowled but quickly picked Anzu up and kept running. The girl struggled to get free. They were supposed to be saving him, not just his men. If he got caught again she doubted they would be able to break him out a second time. Hamadi didn't loosen his grip and soon they made it to the stables where a horse was waiting for him and what would have been Bakura.

Makoto and Rei were hidden in a pile of straw, but when they heard Anzu crying they both quickly came out. "Where's Bakura?" Rei asked.

"Akhenaden caught us escaping and called some new guards in. Bakura held them off for us to escape." Hamadi explained setting the girl down.

"Damn it! Hamadi, you have to get out of here now. The guards will be out here looking for us in no time." Makoto said. He shook his head.

"No way. I have to go back and help him." Anzu suddenly pushed him towards the horse.

"No you have to go. We don't need you caught too. We'll go back and see what happened to him." he nodded then quickly kissed her on the cheek before mounting the horse and taking off after the rest of the men. Anzu was blushing now, and was glad the cloth was covering most of it as Makoto and Rei gave her a knowing look. Crashes were heard from within the palace and the three hurried back in.

They made it back in and peered around a corner after making sure they were hidden well enough in the shadows. Bakura sat kneeling and breathing heavily before Akhenaden. The man was glaring at him and Rei knew he was probably trying to read Bakura's mind. Then a thought came to her and she froze. He was trying to find out who it was that helped him try to escape.

Suddenly the old priest growled and kicked Bakura in the stomach. The man clutched his stomach and hunched over. "You street rat! You think you're clever thinking only of that tramp, Hotaru. Rest assure it, I will find out who helped you."

"Hotaru's...not...a tramp!" Bakura snapped and tried to get at him. Two of the guards held him back while another hit him in the stomach with the butt of his spear.

"Guards take him back to his cell and I want double security down there. No one goes in or out, until he's taken to be beheaded tomorrow." the guards nodded and dragged the thief back .

With a heavy sigh Makoto grabbed the other two and pulled them into a room. There was nothing they could do now. They couldn't fight off well trained guards, and even if they could there would be to many now. The girls used the secret passages that the servants mostly used to get back to Rei's room. Silence took over them as they changed out of the men's clothing and into their sleep wear. Their plan did not go as well as they thought it did.

Bakura was back in the dungeon and now was heavily guarded. The whole purpose of this was to free him, but instead, they only managed to free his men. Tomorrow he would be taken out to the city's square and be executed. The three found it best not to tell Hotaru of this. The violet eyed girl didn't need to know they had failed in something like this.

Makoto and Anzu slipped back into the passage to return to their own rooms. Rei waved them off then closed the door behind them. She turned around and leaned up against it. Her heart hurt for her friend. Was what Atem doing right? Sure Bakura had killed many men, but would killing him justify all he has done? No, that wasn't true. Two wrongs didn't make a right.(I don't fully believe in that, but come on, it's Bakura)

With a sigh she went over and climbed into bed. She tried not to think of everything as she closed her eyes. Soon she was able to sleep after tossing and turning for an hour. However later on in the night she would only wake up again. A storm was forming over the city and palace. And it wasn't a natural one at that.

88888

"Hondo! Hondo!" came a man's shouts. Hondo was sitting under the tarp of his tent starring at the city and palace. He turned as one man ran over to him.

"What is it?" he asked, turning his red eyes on the one who interrupted his thoughts. The man bowed to him.

"Forgive me, but I bring some bad news. Bakura and Hotaru survived the sand storm and are now at the palace. However the thief is issued to be executed tomorrow at noon." he explained.

A low growl came from the ebony haired man. Yes, he knew Hotaru had survived,andsince she was at the palace that could cause problems. No doubt she already told the pharaoh about him. A crash of thunder brought his attention back to the palace. It wasn't he who was causing the storm. In fact when he had saw it begin to form did he knew his opposite was still alive.

However a smirk came to his face. "She's upset. Probably cause her lover is doomed to die tomorrow...hm...she will be weakened if he does. Listen Airfo we need to make sure that thief is good and dead tomorrow. Kill anyone who tries to stop his appointment."

"Of course My lord." Airfo bowed and went to "fix" the execution the next day.

Hondo's smirk became his infamous insane look. The death of Bakura would unstable Hotaru's emotions. Her powers would weaken and she would be no threat to anyone. He was actually glad the sand storm didn't kill her, cause now he could watch her die from her grief and sorrow. After all, she was the only one who could defeat him. The Millennium Items could do it, but she was the real threat. Those worthless items would take to much time to gather the energy required.

He stared out at the storm and soon rain began to pour down. A manically laugh came out of him as the rain beat down on the city. There was no doubt he could take the palace right now, but it was still to risky. Plus, he wanted to savor the moment of her agony. Tomorrow he and his men will storm the palace, kill everyone there, then conquer all of Egypt. There was also that little promise he made to her about telling anyone about him he would have to fulfill.

88888

Bakura was once again chained up in his cell. However this time his wrists were locked onto the wall so he couldn't move around at all. He felt the metal cut a little into his skin and winced. This was the price he paid for saving someone? If that was the case when he wasn't going to do that anymore.

Akhenaden appeared behind the cell door with a smirk. The thief growled at him and glared. He didn't want to deal with a pompous old priest at the moment. Akhenaden chuckled and had a guard open the cell door. He walked in and just grinned at what was once the most feared man in Egypt.

"You really do surprise me Bakura. All this for a girl. I would have never thought you would have gone soft over something like that."

Bakura just smirked. "You only know what I have done High Priest, not who I am. You're a fool like that." Akhenaden walked over and punched Bakura in the face. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Do not speak unless I say you can!" he snapped. Bakura looked up at him and spat the blood into his face. The man wiped it off quickly and hit Bakura again in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Akhenaden seemed to calm down and then snapped his fingers. One of the guards came in with a cattle brander. The banding part was a bright orange red and was smoking. "You know, once a thief is caught they are branded, so that everyone knows who they are. Usually we don't brand the ones who are due to be executed, but I think we'll make an exception for you."

Bakura glared up at him as he began to regain his breathe. "I wonder..if the pharaoh knows about your little habit with breaking the rules? Was it not you who used the Millennium Eye to find out about Hondo when he came? However I don't recall you warning the Atem about the destruction he would bring if you let him into the gates."

The guards looked at Akhenaden questionably. However the man just had an enraged look on his face. He quickly took the brander and put it to Bakura's collar bone. The thief cried out when the hot metal began torching his skin. In burned it's mark onto him and he struggled to pull away from it. Finally Akhenaden pulled it away and threw it back to the guard. He then leaned in and whispered into Bakura's ear

"Tomorrow Bakura,... you will die. You will be killed in front of everyone in this city. You will never see your friends or Hotaru again...I'll make sure she doesn't attend your execution. However... I might let her watch us throw your body to the buzzards." and with that he and the guards left the tortured Bakura alone in his cell.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-gr! let me at him! both of them. Akhenaden and Hondo! i want their blood on my hands! I want their organs on the floor!  
_**Spirit**-:backs away:_ i hate it when he gets like this, even i can't calm him down. nothing can! well yeah that was the chapter. 

**_Tenshi_**-:_pulls out scythe:_ Please Spirit let me just sever and arm.  
**_Spirit_**-no! i still need them. i'll let you kill them at the end of the story along with any reviewer who wants to join you.  
**_Tenshi_**-fine...:_still glaring daggers at both guys though:  
**Spirit**_-:_sighs_: anyways Please Review and Vote! Ja ne

Death


	19. Excecution

**_Spirit_**- Well here's chap 19 Tenshi's calm down some now.  
_**Tenshi**-:is tied up in a closet still trying to get at Hondo and Akhenaden:  
**Spirit**_-i'll let him out to read this chap. well hope you enjoy it! 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-No killing him now you two, but i promise to have some extra chapter thing were you all get to kill them. k?k, and thanks for the pairing. i was actually thinking about that one cause i liked how you were kind of puting them together on your fics. but they never really get together so i think i will do that one..i'm not sure yet though. thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- yes, you, Tenshi, Ra-chan, and Vegeta are so far the ones who are signing up to kill them. ooh can i have the chainsaw! naw it's ok i have my own weapons. glad you liked it and you'll just have to read to find out if he does or not. thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- actually now theres alot of fics with those two. strange really...i might actually do what Ra-chan suggested, but thanks for the Rei one. don't suffocate Bakura! i still need him alive for the story! thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Tomorrow Bakura,... you will die. You will be killed in front of everyone. You will never see your friends or Hotaru again...I'll make sure she doesn't attend your execution. However... I might let her watch us throw your body to the buzzards." with that he and the guards left the tortured Bakura alone in his cell.

88 This Time 88

Makoto soon awoke and looked outside. It was dark out, and a weird sound was coming from outside. Slowly she got up and went to her balcony, however once she stepped out she began getting wet. Looking up she saw it was cloudy and it was the rain that had caused her to get wet. It was raining? At this time of the year?

She looked out to the city and saw the people all outside and talking amongst themselves. It was near the end of July, (I don't know their calendar system back then so just bare with me) their hottest month. Usually this was the time when crops would fail from the drought and people would begin to starve. Most of them saw this as a blessing, but Makoto thought different. This storm had just suddenly appeared out of no were and it wasn't moving.

"Lady Makoto it is time for breakfast." a servant said from outside her door.

"I'll be there in a sec." Makoto replied and looked back out. So the day had already begun. In a few hours it would be time for them to gather in the square. She sighed. What fitting weather they had, for such a horrible day. Someone opened her door and was soon standing next to her. From the corner of her eye she say raven hair and knew it was Rei.

"Anzu has now locked herself in her room. And Hotaru has become...indifferent to everything. Even Seto tried talking to her and he didn't get any response." she said.

"Well can you blame her really? Besides Seto isn't to good with communicating with other people. He probably wasn't the best choice to try and bring her out of her trance." Makoto stated. Rei nodded then glanced over at her.

"Though he seems to communicate well with you Makoto."

"Don't you start with that. I got that from Anzu too when I first met her. You'd think Seto was just some cold heartless jerk before I came along."

"That's because he was. A lot has changed since you and his family have come here. Some for the best, and some for the not so best." Rei then turned and began to head back inside. Both girls were now soaked to the bone. "We better dry off and go down to the others now."

Makoto nodded and followed her in. They soon dried off and changed into their outfits for the day, which was all black. They then went down to the dinning room where a few others were. The two sat as far away from Akhenaden as possible and whenever he tried to speak they would cough or gag to interrupt him. He would just give them stern looks, but couldn't really say anything.

Other than that the room was silent. The topic of the rain would be brought up, then die almost instantly. No one really wanted to talk or even listen. Most were lost in their own little worlds or just quietly eat their food then leave. Soon everyone was done eating and all headed to their rooms. It would soon be time.

88888

The streets were packed with people as noon was drawing near. Everyone wanted to see the fall of the great Thief King Bakura. The only ones not excited were Atem, all of the priests minus Akhenaden, and the girls. Hotaru was not allowed to come to the execution and was to remain in her room. Two guards were assigned to stand outside her door, and one under her balcony.

"Brother you still have time to stop this." Rei whispered to Atem who hung his head.

"Rei the law is the law. I can't pardon Bakura just like that."

"Then just throw him in jail for the rest of his life then." she fumed, but still kept her voice low so only he could here.

"Why? So you and the others can try and break him out again?" Rei looked at him in shock. "I found all the stuff you used and besides the guards and me you're the only other person who has access into the armory."

Rei glared at him and turned away. She could see there was no talking him out of this. With a sad sigh she looked up to the stage where the execution would soon take place. The sound of people yelling caught her attention and she turned to see a guard pushing a tied up Bakura towards the stage. The people were throwing rotten food and stones at him.

Bakura didn't seem to care. He ignored the pain of the stones and the stench of the vegetables. He just stared at the ground before him with a dazed look in his eyes. Rei couldn't stand to watch as the people did this. It was then that Atem stood up and glared at the people.

"Stop this at once!" he shouted. The people all looked up at him in surprise. "You are not to throw anything at this man! He has come here to be executed not humiliated!"

Bakura looked up at him to see he looked disgusted. And for the first time it wasn't at him, it was at his people. Atem then sat back down and the guard pushed Bakura forward. The people just watched now as he passed them by. Rei smiled a little at her brother what he did. However he still didn't stop the execution. With a sigh she turned to Makoto and Anzu. Wait a moment.

"Where'd Anzu go?" she whispered to Makoto. The brunette looked around to find their friend was indeed missing.

"I don't know...you don't think..?" they both looked at each other in wonder.

88888

Anzu opened up one of the secret passages and looked around. Soon she spotted her sister standing on the balcony looking out at the desert and rain. Quietly she closed the door and tip toed to the curtains. She cleared her throat to get her sister's attention which worked. Hotaru looked over her shoulder and saw her. When Anzu motioned for her to come over she did so.

"Anzu what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I came to get you out and help you stop Bakura's execution." she replied. Hotaru stared at her for a moment then shook her head.

"Anzu you may be able to help me out, but how can we possibly save Bakura? Besides...he hates me."

Anzu gave a irritated sigh. "No he doesn't. He only said those things to you cause he doesn't think you would be happy with him. He just wants what's best for you. And you know what? I doubt him dying is the best thing for you."

Hotaru looked at her sister in surprise. Bakura really did love her. She looked back outside at the rain, then smiled. Turning back to Anzu she nodded her head. Anzu smiled and hugged her before taking her hand and leading her over to the secret passage. They crept into it and ran though the many tunnels of the palace.

88888

High Priest Akhenaden was reading off the crimes Bakura had committed. Boy was there a lot. Some of them almost made the thief laugh and a few of the people in crowd actually did. Akhenaden would just glare at them for it and then continue down the very long list. The executioner was sharpening his desert style sword and kept glancing at Bakura. The thief could see the bloodlust in the man's eyes.

'Hmph, well they certainly found the right man for this job.' Bakura thought as Akhenaden finished. Everyone was completely soaked by the rain that refused to let up.

"Thief Bakura. You are now going to be executed for the crimes I have just read. Do you have any last words before you are beheaded?" asked the priest. Bakura thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you might want to back up. Wouldn't want my tainted blood getting all over your pretty dress." he said. Some of the crowd laughed, but Akhenaden fumed. If the pharaoh wasn't there he would teach the thief a lesson.(yeah right!).

Instead he grabbed a handful of Bakura's hair and put it on the chopping block. At first the thief struggled but then found that was useless. Sighing he stopped and Akhenaden let him go. His hands were tied behind his back and soon his feet were tied together as well so he couldn't run. All there was to look forward to now was death.

The executioner began to walk over to him. The crowd was silent as they watched and waited. Rei and Makoto were looking away. Not wanting to see the man they tried to save be killed. Soon the executioner was standing over him. He smiled at sadistic smile at Bakura and raised his sword. Bakura closed his eyes and waited for it to be all over.

"STOP!" came voice. Bakura opened his eyes in time to see what looked like a small dark purple wall slam into the executioner which caused him to fall off the stage. Someone kneeled next to him and began to untie his ankles. Turning he saw it was Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" he whispered. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you Bakura. And I don't want you to die either." she cried. He leaned his head on hers as she continued to cry.

The rain ran down them, mixing with Hotaru's tears. Anzu, Rei, and Makoto were smiling at them, while the guys just all stared in shock. Bakura kissed the side of Hotaru's head and opened his eyes. It was then he saw Akhenaden standing over them. The thief looked up at him in surprise and confusion, then saw the priest take out a dagger from within his cloak. His eyes widened.

"You stupid bitch! You will not stop Hondo's plans!" Akhenaden snarled, and tried to bring the dagger down on Hotaru. Bakura reacted and quickly slammed his body into her's causing her to fall back. Instead of the dagger digging into her back, it dug it's way deep into the thief's shoulder.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-:_has Tenshi tied up so he won't kill Akhenaden again:_ well that's it for this chapter. please reivew if you want to find out what happens next. Ja ne

Death


	20. Firends of Foe's

**_Tenshi_**-wow...so many people want to hlpe me kill those two now.  
**_Spirit_**-yeah i know...well that's a good thing.  
**_Tenshi_**-yep!  
**_Spirit_**-well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-...wow...first i was able to make Vegeta cry in chap 8 and now i pissed Goku of with chaps 18 and 19. i can finally say that i can die in piece..however if i die now then the story won't get finished so that will have to wait. well i updated so no one can come after me! i'm not really sure if you all really liked the last chap but thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn-** it's ok, i understand. and yes you can join the group of H&A killers. i'm not exactly sure how i will right that chap out, but i will find a way! and thanks for the vote on Rei, but i already have someone for Hotaru, thanks for that too though. and i hope you will like it..whenever it comes out. thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- glad you feel better. yeah everyone kind of needs to snap out of it and help. glad you liked, thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-well there's not as many as one would hope for, but compared to when that pairing didn't even exist..yeah there's a lot. i think like 3 or 4, but i'm not sure. and no you can't kill him yet, not until the after the last chap, i still have to figure out how i'm going to do this. and i don't think many were surprised to find out the baka priest was working for him. thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- thanky! glad you liked it.

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"You stupid bitch! You will not stop Hondo's plans!" Akhenaden snarled, and tried to bring the dagger down on Hotaru. Bakura reacted and quickly slammed his body into her's causing her to fall back. Instead of the dagger digging into her back, it dug it's way deep into the thief's shoulder.

88 This Time 88

Bakura cried out as Akhenaden drove the dagger into his shoulder. Blood began to run down his tied up arm. With a growl the priest yanked it back out and glared down at him. The Thief King just looked up at him with a more fear some glare. Thunder sounded over head and the crowd gasped at what had just happened. Hotaru stared at Bakura's shoulder in shock.

"You think you will stop me thief?" Akhenaden yelled and held the dagger over Bakura's head. However he didn't even get to bring it down as two arrows dug their way into his chest. Blood trickled out of his mouth and he cough. He dropped the dagger and fell to the ground trying to breathe. In a matter of a seconds he was dead. The people in the crowd went into a panic and began screaming and running around in circles.

"You owe me one Bakura!"

Turning his head Bakura saw a bow in the pharaoh's hands. He had another arrow to it, but seeing as he didn't need it he lowered the weapon. Bakura nodded a thanks and used the dagger to cut the binds on his wrists. When he was free a glint caught his eye and he turned to see someone making there way to Atem. They had a sword in their hands and with all the confusion no one else spotted him. Quickly he picked up the dagger and flung it.

It dug it's way into the man's throat just as he was about to reach the pharaoh. Atem turned and saw him fall to the ground dead. Looking back at Bakura he saw the thief was smirking. "My dept is repaid Pharaoh."

"Bakura there's more of them!" he heard Hotaru say. He turned and saw they were surrounded by Hondo's men. "Do you want me to heal that?" Hotaru asked when she saw him clutching his shoulder.

"No, you can heal it later. If you do it now you'll become weak and defenseless. I can fight like this." Hotaru nodded and quickly turned to the first man that came at her.

88888

Rei had taken her brother's bow from him as he had pulled his sword out. Seto and a few of the other priests also brought out weapons. The guards were already fighting the men who were trying to kill Bakura and Hotaru. Looking down at the weapon she took an arrow and fixed it to the string. Taking aim she released the arrow. It soared through the air and went through a man's throat.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Marik asked standing next to her. He was in his black outfit and was assigned to protect her from any of Hondo's men.

"Hotaru told me how, but this is actually the first time I've used a bow." she replied and put up another arrow. When she released it, it flew into a man's back and a guard quickly finished him off.

"Why is it only women seem to have a natural born talent with weapons?" he asked as he stabbed a man who tried to get at Rei.

Rei smiled. "Well in nature it's always the females who are the strongest. For example female lions are the best hunters. They're smarter then the male ones for they always tend to hunt alone. The lionesses stick together and form a plan to bring down their prey." another arrow shot from her bow and hit a man's ankle.

"I'm going to have to remember that and never get you and the other girls mad." with that Marik brought down another guy.

88888

Anzu and Makoto were not to far from Rei. Anzu had the whip Rei and stolen and Makoto was just fighting them off with her bare hands. Seto had taught her a few moves and now she could put them to good use. In one swift movement she flipped a guy over her shoulder, he landed on his head, which in turn caused his neck to snap.

"Makoto we're going to need some help." Anzu said keeping three of the men at bay by cracking her whip dangerously close to their faces. Several times she would snap it on their feet and legs to make them back up.

"I know, but everyone else is busy helping Bakura and Hotaru. We're on our own." she said getting back to back with the blue eyed girl.

Anzu cracked the whip again, but this time the man caught it and yanked. Anzu had not expected this and came crashing down into the mud on the ground. Makoto turned in surprise when she heard her friend cry out.

"Anzu!" a man took this chance and tackled her to the ground.

Anzu slowly rose and looked up. The three men she had been keeping back stood around her. Two of them had swords and one had a ball and chain. All were smirking at her as she was now defenseless. The one in front of her used the flat of his sword to lift her chin. The tip of it scratched her throat slightly.

"Scream little girl." he said. Instead of doing as he asked she spat in his face. He growled and whipped the spit from his eyes. "You'll regret that."

He raised his sword over her and she shut her eyes. However when the pain never came she opened them and looked up. Hamadi grinned down at her. He crouched down till he was almost face level with her. A silly smile was plastered on his face.

"You certainly like getting into trouble don't you love?" he asked. Anzu playfully glared at him then smirked.

"It's a nasty little habit I have." Hamadi shook his head and helped her up. The three men that had tried to kill her were in a pile with the man who tackled Makoto. Turning she saw the brunette was being helped by a red haired man.

"Khalid! Stop playing with them and kill them already." Hamadi shouted to the red head. Khalid glared back at him then swiftly snapped one man's neck and drove his sword through the other. The whip was suddenly handed back to her and she looked at Hamadi. "What do you say we get back to work?"

Anzu smiled and took the whip. "Sure, just don't call me love anymore. My name is Anzu."

"Ok love."

88888

Soon the fight was over. Some of Hondo's men escaped but no one was really worried about that. Hotaru had healed most of Bakura's gash he got from the now late Akhenaden. Everyone had some kind of injury, from ligaments missing to little scrapes. The men who would not survive were given the mercy stroke. (It's where you slit their throats so they die without any more suffering). It had stopped raining, but the clouds remained in the sky.

Bakura's men stood behind him watching the Pharaoh's guards. Atem's men did the same. The tension was so thick it almost seemed difficult to breathe. However Bakura only smirked at Atem who did the same back. They weren't going to fight each other, at least not now. More important matters were at hand then their life long feud. Atem turned to his.

"Take all the wounded back to the palace and asked the servants to prepare some rooms for Bakura and his men." he ordered. The guards stared at him for a moment then nodded and went to follow his orders. The thieves helped them carry any men to wounded to walk. Atem turned back to Bakura. "I trust you and your men won't steal anything from the palace?"

"Not until this Hondo guy is dead, no." Atem looked at him in surprise.

"You mean Hondo was behind this?" Hotaru stepped forward.

"Pharaoh Atem, Hondo is going to try and destroy Egypt. I saw it in my dreams."

Rei came over when she heard this. "That means he's the man I saw in my premonition. Remember Atem, I told you about it."

Atem nodded, recalling the vision of Egypt burning and him being dead. The young Pharaoh had more questions he wanted to ask but decided it was best for them to return to the palace first. The rest agreed and they all followed him in. Later they would retrieve the bodies of their men and bury them properly. Hondo's men would not get such respect.

* * *

**YET ANOTHER NOTE!-**This is to all my reviewers! i have a couple of things to say. One is-Thank you so much for reviewing. It may seem like you didn't do much but you actually did. I had a really bad day yesterday. First my history teacher was being an a.s.s to me and like half the class when we didn't even do anything. then i kind of had a fight with my mom and so i was really pissed the whole day. but when i got home and saw all your reviews it really made me happy, and i just want to thank you for that.

on a lighter note i still need help with pairing Rei up in my new story. i have 1 vote Duke, and 1 vote Marik. Hotaru is going to be with Allister. if you don't like it...well i forgot the point where i was supposed to care. Also i am writting another ygosm fic. (sad really. i can't come up with anything for the yyhsm i was going to write, but i come up with two for the ygosm). I already have the pairing i need for that...It's another Hotaru/Yami Bakura. what? i like that pairing. so which ever one i have more chaps of is the first one to come out after this one is done. k?k. that's all.

**_Spirit_**-well that's it for now!  
**_Tenshi_**-i thought you said we would get to kill that priest!  
**_Spirit_**-i'll bring him, so you all can kill him again. k?  
**_Tensi_**-k!  
**_Spirit_**-well that's it, Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	21. Trouble Makers

**_Spirit_**-here's yet another chapter from yours truely

**_Tenshi_**-from who?  
**_Spirit_**-me Baka!  
**_Tenshi_**-your name is truely?  
**_Spirit_**-:_sighs_: just shut up and sit there while i update this. anyways here's the next chappy for you all!

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-wow..big review. well let's see what i first want to say. (to all the guys) haha! and stop arguing, go argue on your own time, not on mine...though it is funny. thanks for the pair Goku, but i'm still going to let others vote to determine Rei's pairing. aw poor Ra-chan, do you want me to "take care of" the guy in math for you? I'm already going to drown my history teacher in diluted acid. (it's a thing i have, whenever i find someone i don't like i think up an unusual death for them) also Amara will be coming up very shorty. mwahahahah!..anyways thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- i'm going to bring him back and then you all get to kill him k?k and shut up Shadow, no one cares for your views. lol. hm...i'm not sure about the pairings, since i'm not really reading that fic. (i'm not to big on Hotaru/Sesshy fics, though i do read some occansionaly) i don't really see Trista with Inuyasha though, to me she would act like a more motherly figure to him or just not plain care about him. but ask some other people too. thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- don't worry i will write it! i'm sorry about your siblings driving you crazy, i have a sister who is 14 and she drives me crazy. we're total opposites. basically i'm a goth and she's a prep, so you can see we won't always agree on things. anyways thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-yep, an idea just popped into ny head and i wanted to write it. though i don't know when that one will come out. i might take a small break after this one is finished. well thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you liked it, hope you get a good grade on your project! and thanks for the review!

**moifah**-we don't fight that much, but that means whenwe do it gets pretty nasty. thanks for the review!

**Shini no Tenshi**-Yeah! i have another reviewer! lol glad you approve. i do the best i can. and thanks cause your review made me feel happy too. i had to walk home today with a messanger bag that had two text books in it..i swear i almost broke my shoulder. plus it had a hole so things kept falling out. anyways thanks for the review! oh and i pretty much update this everyday just so you know. the only way i wont is if i don't get any reviews.

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters, Hondo,and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Atem nodded, recalling the vision of Egypt burning and him being dead. The young Pharaoh had more questions he wanted to ask but decided it was best for them to return to the palace first. The rest agreed and they all followed him in. Later they would retrieve the bodies of their men and bury them properly. Hondo's men would not get such respect.

88 This Time 88

It was a little before sunset, though it was hard to tell due to the clouds. Hotaru and Bakura had explained all they could about Hondo. Hotaru also shared her secret of being a child of darkness. This had shocked even Bakura, but he was probably over it by now. Besides she had to tell them what exactly they were up against. To her family she told them of her past before being found.

Now she, Anzu, Rei, and Makoto were all in Rei's room. None of them were happy in the least bit. The men had, well mostly Atem, Seto, and the rest of the priests, had forbidden the girls to fight in the up coming war. They told them it was to dangerous and they had plenty of men to help them fight. Bakura didn't really have a say in the matter, but still stood clear of Hotaru after the explanations. He didn't really want to argue with her about it.

"Ah! This is so unfair!" Makoto cried, punching a pillow. The other three nodded. They wanted to help fight. They already proved they could. Sure perhaps they could learn more, but they had time for that. That's when Rei stood up.

"Ok Hotaru it's time to uphold your promise and teach me how to fight. As well as the rest of the girls." Hotaru got off the bed as well.

"I don't know, it will take awhile to teach all of you. You're all different at fighting. I would need help." She said.

Anzu then got up. "But no one's going to help us. We're going to just have to make do with what we got." Hotaru nodded, but still wasn't sure. She wouldn't be able to teach them everything, or even half of what she knew.

"How about I help." came a voice at the balcony. They all turned to see a girl pull herself up onto and stand there smiling. It was Amara. She walked into the room with her hands on her hips. "I heard your conversation outside. I know how to fight so I thought I might be able to help you all."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "You don't know how much this means to us. I'm Hotaru by the way. This is Rei Anzu and Makoto."

"My names Amara. Now what are we doing standing around for? Training starts now."

88888

Hondo threw his glass at the tents post. Bakura had been saved by that damned girl and the Pharaoh. Akhenaden was supposed to kill him if things went wrong, but the foolish priest ended up getting himself killed. All his plans had failed, and all because of that stupid whore. Right now he would ruling if it weren't for her. Giving out an angry cry he then threw a plate which smashed against the post.

Some other things exploded on their own. One sharp piece of glass flew up and cut him on his cheek. Two men then came into the tent. They were dressed in all black and carried numerous weapons. The first one stepped forward, ignoring the glass and broken pottery on the floor.

"Hondo, we're ready for your next orders." Hondo was glowing with a black aura around him. His anger was rising with each second.

"I want you to find and capture Hotaru. Bring her here, but don't kill her. Do this without anyone knowing any better." the two nodded and left the room. Hondo sat in a chair and stared at his boots. Time was running out, he would just have to kill her himself. No more of this fooling around, she needed to be dead so balance can tip in his favor. Once they brought her to him, he would waste no time in ending her life.

88888

It was dinner time and the girls got dressed and went down. Even Amara joined them, she said she had business to attend to. Since she was with Rei no one could throw her out either. She had borrowed a dress from Makoto and soon they five entered the room. Atem stared at her as she walked by, but she didn't give him a passing thought. The girls sat down at the large table.

Hotaru smiled when Bakura sat next to her. All of his friends were dressed up in the clothes provided by the servants. All except him, he still wore his same old red coat and shorts. They at least looked clean, he must have had them washed. The thief looked out of place but didn't seem to mind. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You look nice in that dress." at first Hotaru blushed then punched him lightly on the arm.

"You know I hate wearing these things." Bakura smirked at her and soon the food was brought out. Seto sat across the two with Makoto on one side and Ishizu on the other. While Bakura and Hotaru talked he kept glaring. He still didn't like Bakura, even if he had protected his sister numerous times, and saved the Pharaoh. A elbow jabbed in his side and he turned to Makoto.

"What? I'm not doing anything?"

"You were glaring, stop. It's rude." she said and took a bit of her food. After that, any time she found Seto glaring she would kick him.

Dinner continued on. Amara would talk with Anzu or Rei, other than that she was silent. Inside she couldn't stop laughing. The look on Atem's face was priceless. At first he had seemed so shocked, and now he seemed confused and irritated. Serves him right for lying to her. She would keep this up till dinner was done, and maybe a little after. This was his punishment and she wasn't going to stop until he got the message.

He tried to talk to her several times but she would just turn away and talk to Anzu. She wouldn't meet his gaze or pay attention when he cleared his throat. Even when he asked her to pass a bowl of food she would glance at it then turn away. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Anzu. When Atem was distracted by one of the other priests she tapped on Amara's shoulder.

"Why do you keep ignoring Atem?" she asked.

Amara grinned. "Remember that day I was looking for a guard called Yami? Turns out Atem was Yami. He told me he was a guard at the palace, not the pharaoh. So now..I'm punishing him for lying." she whispered. Anzu smirked, and now any time Atem tried to say something Anzu would quickly asked Amara a question or start a new conversation. It was now her mission to help her friend in the torture.

Soon dinner was over and the people all went into the main room. There they would just talk to each other and such. A few still had drinks in their hands while others still had cakes. Amara was talking with Rei and Anzu when a hand suddenly grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her off. Looking up she found it was Atem and smirked. He led her out to a vacant balcony where he released her.

"I thought Pharaoh's were supposed to have manners?" she said. Atem rolled his eyes and took a step towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. I know what I did was wrong. If I could I would go back in time and fix that, but I can't. So please Amara, please forgive me." Atem begged.

Amara just looked away from him for a moment. Had she punished him enough? Looking back she found he had hung his head, he looked sad. With a sigh she closed the space between them and hugged him. A smile spread across her face.

"Alright, I forgive you. But you better not lie to me again."

Atem nodded. "Well..I guess I better stop lying to myself then." with that he slightly pulled away and kissed her on the lips. Amara was shocked by it, as her eyes were wide. Then they closed and she began to kiss him back.

88888

Bakura walked with Hotaru through the halls. It was late and most of the guests had gone to bed. Neither really said anything, they were just enjoying the company. The light of the moon shone through the windows that were high up on the walls. The only sound was that of crickets outside and their feet as they walked. Finally they reached Hotaru's room.

"Good night Bakura, see you tomorrow. Please don't try anything till then." she said and was about to go into her room when he caught her wrist. He then pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him to see he had his eyes closed and was smiling. "You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"If I do then to bad for you... I'm sorry I worried you today." Hotaru's eyes widened. Bakura was actually apologizing for something? She wondered if he perhaps had a fever. She pulled away and felt his head.

"Are you sick or something, or am I going crazy? I thought I just heard you apologize to me." He glared at her then smirked.

"You heard me right, but don't get used to it. You certainly are a smart ass aren't you?"

Hotaru glared at him. "You shouldn't be talking." he shrugged and leaned in and kissed her. A light blush crept it's way onto her face.

"Good night Hotaru." he said then walked to his own room.

Hotaru watched him till he was out of sight. She smiled, he could be a complete jerk one minute then a softhearted guy the next. Shacking her head she opened her door and went into the room. Surprisingly it was completely dark. Not even the candles the servants would lite were one. Something shifted within the darkness, causing her to become more alert. There was someone else in the room.

Quickly she unstrapped a dagger that was around her thigh and gripped it tight. However it might just be Seto or Anzu trying to play a trick on her. To be sure she said a quiet hello. No answer came, but something moved again. The curtains to her balcony were drawn so not even the light of the moon was there to guide her. Her eye caught something at her side and she lashed out the dagger.

A choked cry sounded then something big hit the floor. She got down and crawled over to whatever it was. When she got close enough she found it was a person, a man. He was dressed all in black and had a cloth in his hand. It was wet and instantly Hotaru knew it was chloroform. The sound of breathing was heard behind her and she quickly kicked out at the person, sending them into the wall.

Getting up she quickly rushed over and held the dagger to their throat. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the man didn't reply so she punched him in the face. "Don't make me ask again."

The man spat out blood and looked up at her. "Hondo sent us. He wishes to for us to bring you to him." he said. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. Hondo had sent for her? She got up and was about to walk away when he wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Sorry, but I always follow his orders." he whispered. Hotaru struggled to get out of his grasp. Finally she grabbed onto his arm and hurled him over her head. He slammed onto the table which broke under his sudden weight. Before he could recover she slit his throat.

"Hotaru?" Anzu cried coming into the room. "Why is it so dark in here?" she asked trying to see her sister within the darkness. Hotaru went over and pulled the curtains away to get the moon's light. She heard Anzu gasp behind her. "Hotaru what happened?"

The violet eyed girl turned to her sister. "Hondo sent them to retrieve me. I have to go to face him now. This can't continue on any longer. Innocent people could get hurt." she began strapping weapons around her and changed into some men's clothing.

"Hotaru you can't go alone. Let me come with you."

"No" Hotaru snapped. "Hondo is way to strong. He'll kill you in an instant. I'm the only one who can face him. Please Anzu stay here."

Anzu wouldn't here it so Hotaru did the only thing she could think of. She picked up the chloroform cloth and held it to her sisters mouth. Anzu struggled for a second then fell unconscious. Hotaru carried her to the bed and laid her on it. "I'm sorry I had to do that Anzu, but I have to do this alone."

With that she strapped her glaive to the back and snuck out of the room. It wasn't long till she reached the stables and stole one of the war horses. Knocking out the gates guards she rode out and into the desert. She didn't know how, but she knew where Hondo was. So she rode on, to where the darkness got thicker and more evil feeling.

* * *

LAST CHANCE!- for any of those that hadn't voted and wished to read my next story i still need help with Rei. i now have 1vote Marik, 1voteVaron, and 1vote Duke. do not pick anyone else. it will only be out of these three so pick one of them. k?k, and that's only if you haven't voted already.

**_Tenshi_**-dun dun duuun.  
**_Spirit_**-...would you stop doing that.  
**_Tenshi_**- but i like to! it's fun!  
**_Spirit_**-it's fun the first time, not the 5th. anyways that's it for today. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	22. War

**_Spirit_**-Yeah it's Saturday! no school!  
**_Tenshi_**-Freedom!  
**_Spirit_**-yep! that means i get to work more on my stories...or at least the ones i wnat to work on.  
**_Tenshi_**-you should be working on all of them

**_Spirit_**-Hey i only have two days to write, thats like immpossible ok. anyways here's the next chappy for you all.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-i thought you would like that moment between them. it's ok, if i didn't have all these chapters already written out i doubt i would be able to update too. i hate school. Yeah! i have another vicitm! must go think of a way for him to die now. _:sighs_: men are so stupid...and dense. well thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-I don't really know how i do that...it just happens. And of course you guys get to torture him! what good would it be to just bring him back then kill him? and i think i might have a plan on how i'm going to do this. there will be a note at the end of the chap so please read that. i actually like history..just not my teacher. well thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- thankys for the vote. that is so me and my sister. i spend all day at home while she spends all day around town. and your little brother sounds like he would be one of Tenshi's friends...Tenshi's worn one of my dresses before. anyways thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-it's ok to be insane...I am too! . ype they shall be, though they won't portray it much in this chapter. and yeah Kaiba's laugh does sound evil. well thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- Your welcome. glad you liked it and once again thankys!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-I'm glad you like it! et another wonderful reviewer has come! i feel so happy. i'm not tellin. you will just have to read to find out. thanks for the vote and the review!

**Shini no Tenshi**-thanks for la vote. and actually i am at a total lost for that fic. if you have any ideas or just anything that could help please e-mail it or write it in your next review to me. i really don't want to take that story down, and i won't but i also want to finish it too. beisdes that glad you likedit, and thanks for the reivew!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

With that she strapped her glaive to the back and snuck out of the room. It wasn't long till she reached the stables and stole one of the war horses. Knocking out the gates guards she rode out and into the desert. She didn't know how, but she knew where Hondo was. So she rode on, to where the darkness got thicker and more evil feeling.

88 This Time 88

Atem was awoken by the guards in the morning. Quickly he followed them to Hotaru's room. The sight in there made him flinch. Two corpses were on the floor. Both had, had their throats cut open. It looked like there had been a struggle. Looking around he found all of Hotaru's weapons where missing, as was the violet eyed girl.

"Where is Hotaru?" he asked the guards.

"We are looking for her now. There is another thing. Lady Anzu is missing too." the sound of running reached them and soon Seto came into the view. He took one look at the room and turned to Atem.

"What happened? Where's my sister?"

"Both your sisters are missing. The guards are looking for them now." he then turned to the guards. "Wake everyone up and ask them to come to the throne room. I will discuss this matter further there. Seto come with me."

The guards left do fulfill their orders while Seto followed Atem to the thrown room. The pharaoh would need his support when he told the others of the girls absence. No doubt those were two of Hondo's men in that room. Could there have been more? There might have been, and they probably took Hotaru and Anzu with them. However that didn't explain why all of Hotaru's weapons were gone.

Soon everyone was assembled in the throne room. Even Bakura and his men. The thief didn't look happy and he kept looking around. Possibly for Hotaru, but he wasn't going to find her there. All quieted when Atem rose off his throne to speak. All eyes were now on him.

"Two men were found dead in Hotaru's chambers. Both she and Anzu are missing from the palace. I called you all here to ask if anyone has seen them or might know what happened?" people began to talk amongst themselves.

Someone whispered something to Bakura and his eyes grew wide. The thief made his way over to the young Pharaoh. "Atem one of my thieves is missing as well."

"Which one?" Seto asked.

"Hamadi"

88888

Anzu rode as fast she could after her sister. Though all she had to go by were the tracks left in the sand. Hamadi rode beside her on his own horse. She had regained consciousness just before dawn. After remembering what happened she had gone strait to th thief and practically threw him out of his bed. She explained what had happened and asked him to help her help her sister.

At first the thief had been against it and told her they should tell the others. That's when Anzu threatened to knock him out and go on her own. He didn't think she actually could. That is until she showed him the cloth Hotaru had used to knock her out. They then went to the stables, grabbed two horses, and were on their way.

"Remind me why I'm actually doing this?" Hamadi whined.

"Cause Hotaru needs my help and to help her I need your's." Hamadi grinned.

"Ah, I see all the flirting has finally paid off."

Anzu glared at him. "You give yourself to much credit. I only went to you cause I knew you would keep a cool head. Bakura would go berserk and Seto would have gotten everyone else up and send an army after her. Plus you're the only other person I know that has more experience in fighting."

"Oh well I'm flattered." Anzu rolled her eyes. Why? Why him? Out of all the thieves and guards, why did she trust him the most? It didn't matter now though. If he could help her find Hotaru and kill Hondo and his men, then he would serve his purpose. After this was all over, she vowed to give him a good beating. "Anzu the tracks stopped."

"What?" looking around she found it was true. When a strong wind blew she knew why. The wind had blown them away. Looking up she found the sky was dark and thunder sounded. This wasn't the same kind of storm like the one that had been over the palace. This one felt evil, the horses felt it, and even they did.

"What do we do now?" Hamadi asked. Anzu tried to think then saw something it the distance. It was where the clouds got darker and cast a shadow over the land.

"There, I bet that's where they are. Let's go." she said and kicked her horse into a canter. Hamadi nodded and followed after her.

88888

"Atem this is crazy. This is Hotaru's fight, not your's." Amara said as Atem strapped his armor on. After discussing it, they all had found it best to take down Hondo and his men by force. All the soldiers were preparing. Bakura and his men were also getting ready to depart. Everyone had agreed to this plan, everyone except for Amara, Rei, and Makoto.

"Amara we have to get rid of Hondo once and for all. I doubt Hotaru can do it on her own."

Amara glared at him. "I think she can. You heard what she said. Hondo is some kind of sorcerer and so is she. In fact I think she is the only one who can stop him." Atem strapped his sword to his waist and looked at her.

"What about his men? I don't think she'll be able to stop that many well trained men." Amara crossed her arms.

"Fine, then that's all you do. Your job is to get rid of his men, Hotaru will take care of Hondo." Atem glared at her, which she countered. Finally he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Hotaru will take on Hondo and we'll take on his men. Satisfied?"

Amara smiled. "Yes! Now...can I come with you?"

"Absolutely not."

88888

Bakura put he saddle onto his stallion, Seriphim. He had been quiet ever since they began to get ready for the battle. Not even Khalid could get him to talk, then again it wasn't like the red haired thief talked much himself. The rest of the thieves had sensed his bad mood and stayed out of his way. It would not be a pretty sight if someone were to get on his bad side at this moment. They also kept the guards and soldiers away from him as well. In fact the only people they let see him were either Seto, Atem, or the girls.

"You'll need a cool head in battle Bakura. A mind that's clouded with anger will not stop to think in a dangerous situation." Khalid said walking into the stall. Bakura sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I it's getting on my nerves. The priests think she and Anzu were taken. I seriously doubt that. If they were taken then why are two of the war horses missing? If they had been taken their captors would have taken one of the regular horses. It would be to much trouble to control one of the war horses."

Khalid nodded. It didn't seem likely that the girls were taken. And what of Hamadi? He wouldn't have gone out on his own, and if he had gotten in the way they would have just killed him. So there was only two possible explanations. Hotaru had gone out after killing the two men in her room. Then Anzu and Hamadi went after her. Or Anzu had been taken and Hotaru and Hamadi went after her.

Either way Hotaru wouldn't have been the one to be captured. "Just don't think to much on it. We're going into battle. You won't be able to save anyone if you wind up dead from your stupidity."

Bakura just glared at his friend and mounted up onto his horse. Not wanting to argued he kicked the horse gently on his sides and rode out of the stable. Khalid shook his head. It seemed he would have to watch his friend in the fight to come. The thief walked out of the stall and went to mount his own horse.

The thieves and soldiers all assembled outside of the city. Bakura, Seto, and Atem led them. Marik also rode in the crowd of men, disguised as Sefu. Rei had begged him to take her, but he thought the others were making a wise decision. The girls would be better off staying at the palace. Besides if Atem were to die, Rei would be the only one left to rule Egypt till she found a husband.

Atem stopped and so did the soldiers. He turned to face them. Seto and Bakura did the same. "Listen and listen well. We are going to put an end to Hondo and his men. They were the ones who tried to take over our lands. They destroyed the towns around our border and are planning to destroy this city as well. I say we destroy them before that happens." the men all cheered.

"When we get there, many of you may not survive. But remember what you are fighting and dying for. Hondo will not hesitate to kill you even if you surrender. So in other words, you are fighting to live. No lets move out!" the men gave another cry and followed the three to what could be their doom.

* * *

**FOR RA, SATURN'S SPAWN, HARPYGIRL, PYRO, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WISHES TO KILL H&A**- long title hehe. anyways this is about the chapter i will be making where you guys get to kill Hondo and the priest. i need to know what weapons you wish to use and what attacks. but do remember we want to torture them, not kill them right off the bat. also i will be writting it in story form if this is alright with all of you. i think i know enough about you for it from all of your reviews. so send the weapons and attacks in please.

**NEXT NOTE**- this is about my next fic. i have all the votes in and Rei will be with...:drum roll:...Marik! it was a close vote though, sorry if you didn't get what you wanted.

**_Tenshi_**-you know how to give pep talks?  
**_Spirit_**-what? i watch a lot of war movies, so sue me.  
**_Tenshi_**-Ok!  
**_Spirit_**-Tenshi if you or anyone sue's me i won't finish this story.  
**_Tenshi_**-:is quiet:  
**_Spirit_**-good, now please send what you want in and Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	23. To the Rescue

**_Spirit_**-Why am i up this early!  
**_Tenshi_**-yeah on weekends you usually sleep in till like 10 or something.  
**_Spirit_**-it's all school's fault! it's making me get used to waking up. I Hate It! oh and if you want to read a poem i wrote about me it's now in my profile. it will give you a better idea of what i'm like. if you want to know that is.  
**_Tenshi_**-that might be scary.  
**_Spirit_**-Shut Up! anyways here's the next chappy.

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-i already now most of Vegeta's attacks so there's no need to get him back just yet.. anyways i can't have Haruka with Yami in my next one since she is already playing the role og Hotaru's guardian with Michiru. However i was thinking of pairing Minako up withYami. ok just think about it. Yami is serious, especially when it comes to dueling. i think Minako can help him loosen up and have fun. if you don't agree with me then well i really have no one who could be with him. i just don't see Ami or Makoto with him. oh and i am a ferm Serena/Darien believer. thanks for your stuff and the review!

**Harpygirl91**- ok thankys! i had a science teacher like that...and because of him i Failed! we had some lady teaching us in the beginning of the year and i was doing fine, then she moved and we got stuck with him. actually most of the class did fail, or barely passed. anyways thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-ok, ..ok, ..ok thank you! i might not use all of that, but it does give me a good variety of things. thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you loved it! thanks for the review!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-:_bows_: thankyou, thank you. well after writting some of those chapts with those guys a lot of reviewers and Tenshi wanted to kill them. so i thought, hey why not give them what they want. so there it is! and don't worry, we're all weird. we're all so weird, it's normal P. yeah, i realized people might make that mistake. the reason i used that name is because in Egypt it means War. his last name (Runihura) means destroyer. so yeah. and yes i'm glad you are reviewing now! thanks and thanks for the review too!

**Shini no Tenshi**-don't worry, i haven't written it yet. i'm still waiting for a few people to hand in their list of wepaons and such. and thanks for trying to help with my other story. now you know how i feel on it. my lightbulb died on me too. i need to go get another one. thanks for the weapons stuff and the review!

**Taeniaea**-thanks, glad you like. and thanks for both of the reviews!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"When we get there, many of you may not survive. But remember what you are fighting and dying for. Hondo will not hesitate to kill you even if you surrender. So in other words, you are fighting to live. No lets move out!" the men gave another cry and followed the three to what could be their doom.

88 This Time 88

88 hours before that 88

Hotaru looked ahead and saw the ruins of what used to be a temple. When she reached it bodies of the priests and servants lay everywhere. The place smelt heavily of blood and smoke. She dismounted the horse and patted it's neck. The horse was scared out of it's mind. It had sensed the evil and would not go forward. With a sigh she got in front of it and continued to pet it.

"Don't worry girl. You can go home now. You don't have to stay in this awful place." she said and turned it around. The horse was more then ready to leave, for once she let go of the reigns it took off back to the palace.

Turning she faced the entranced to the temple. A cold wind blew out of it and gently caressed her face. It wanted her to go in. To her it felt like she was being welcomed by death, but knew better. She was just here to kick some sorry "child's" ass. Since their last fight, Hotaru had regained most of her old skills. At night she had snuck out to practice them and perfect them. Now she was ready for what was to come.

Taking a deep breathe she walked up the steps and into the darkness. The place looked trashed. She realized it was once a temple of Anubis, the God of the Dead. She couldn't help but smile, this would be the perfect place to hold their fight. Silently she said a prayer to the God for a safe journey to the afterlife, should she die. Though she didn't think she was going to loose this time.

"Well if it isn't the little dark girl." came Hondo's voice. It seemed to be everywhere. "Come to chase the monsters out of the shadows?"

Hotaru smirked. "No...I've come to destroy the shadows and kill the monsters."

A maniacal laughter echoed around her. Suddenly the floor opened up beneath her and she fell down it. It was like a long tunnel only instead of crawling she went flying through it. Finally it stopped and she tumbled out onto the hard floor that was covered in a light layer of sand. Quickly she got up and pulled out her glaive.

"Isn't this place homey? If I could I would live down here. However I must kill you and the pharaoh first. Take over Egypt and destroy it's people and anyone else who opposes me. I'll be much to busy to actually settle down somewhere."

Hotaru turned and saw Hondo at the top of some steps. He was sitting comfortably on a statue of Anubis. Hotaru growled at him. Had he no respect for the Gods? That will be his own undoing, for she doubted Anubis would show him any mercy when he dies. And she will be the one to send Hondo to him.

"I doubt Anubis would let you live here." she said. Hondo smirked.

"Ah yes, well then..he'll just have to move out." with that he jumped down and threw the offering the priests had made earlier to the other side of the room. "Cause it sure won't be me that leaves."

Hotaru felt her blood boil. "You're right Hondo. You won't be the one to leave. For this place will be your tomb!" she cried and charged. Hondo quickly brought up his sword in time to block her attack.

"Eager to fight are we? Well then let's get to it." he said and countered her attack. She managed to dodge out of his swords way, took out a small knife and threw it. It dug into the pillar behind him, barely an inch away from his head. He turned his red eyes back to her and she shivered. He was increasing his power.

Suddenly he was in front of her and managed to cut her left arm. She held in her cry but gasped at the sudden pain. Quickly she backed away from him and blocked his next strike that was aimed for her neck. Ignoring the searing pain in her left arm Hotaru swung her glaive in a diagonal sweep. The tip of her glaive only managed to nick his shin as he jumped back.

"You know my soldiers are on their way to destroy the palace." Hondo said as he locked his weapon with hers.

"Well I'm sure everyone's going to be ready for them. I killed your two little dogs and left them for the guards to find. Plus once my sister wakes up, she'll be able to tell them where I've gone." Hotaru said and pushed him away.

Hondo smirked and tried to stab her in the stomach. She dodged it and kicked him in the chest, sending him into a pillar. In no time he recovered and moved out of the way of her swing. They traded blows for awhile and jumped away from each other. Both stood back breathing heavily from all the work.

Hotaru had a cut on her cheek and the right side of her thigh also had a gash. Not to mention she still had the cut she got earlier on her left arm. Hondo wasn't much better. She had cut his jaw and his lip was busted from meeting the butt of her glaive. The nick on his shin had gotten bigger after she had tried to hack his legs off again.

Hondo popped a few bones in his neck before licking the blood from his bottom lip. "Well, shall we begin again?" he asked between gasps. Hotaru only nodded before charging again.

88888

Atem and the men came up over the hill. There to greet them was the sight of thousands of men in black armor. They were Hondo's men alright. Some the soldiers shifted uncomfortably on their horses. They did not think there would be this many. Atem ordered them to stay where they were. He, Bakura, and Seto scanned the crowd, however they did not see Hondo anywhere. Nor could they find Hotaru, Anzu, or Hamadi.

"Do you think they are here? Or fighting somewhere else?" Atem asked.

Bakura glared at the men before him. "They must be somewhere else fighting."

Atem nodded. Well it looked like they really only could take care of Hondo's men. Amara would probably laugh at this. Sighing he faced his men and gave them another pep talk to ease their nerves. The archers were instructed to get and they did. The rest of the soldiers held up their shields just incase the other side decided to use arrows. However the other side didn't really have a battle plan. For without another thought they all charged forward, swords out and ready.

"Wait for it." Atem told the archers. "Ready...an fire!"

The archers let the arrows go. The deadly weapons soared high up then came spinning down killing the first few rows of men. "Second round! Fire!" the same thing happened again. By now Hondo's men were too close to use the arrows. Atem and the men pulled out their swords and began to charge now.

Soon the great clash sounded as men cried battle cries, and death ones. Swords were swinging left and right. Men cried out in pain from being stabbed or having an arm lopped off. Blood covered everyone, their clothes, hands, and faces. Weapons banged against each other as their owners fought on.

Bakura took down another man before turning to face the next. This battle would go on for a long time, and he need to find Hotaru as soon as possible. Something told him he needed too. He was to distracted by fighting that he didn't see the man come up behind him with his sword raised. However he did hear him cry out and turned in time to see an arrow go through his throat. A soldier with their face covered came over to help him out.

"Thanks." he said as they fought side by side.

"No problem." wait...he knew that voice. Turning he saw the purple eyes of Rei.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" he asked as he killed another man.

"The other girls and I figured you needed all the help you could get. Plus I had another premonition. We need to go to Hotaru. I know where she is, but you have to come with us." Bakura nodded and followed her back up the hill, away from the fight. There on the other side were Amara and Makoto waiting on their horses. Two other horses were there for them. The two mounted.

"Where is she?" Bakura asked.

"Fighting Hondo at the temple of Anubis. Follow me." she said and kicked her horse into a gallop. The other three quickly followed after her towards a very dark part in the already clouded sky.

88888

Hotaru didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her body was tiering from all the force she had put behind her blocks and attacks. Hondo didn't seem much better, but unlike her, he didn't need to lean on a pillar for support. Their battle had intensified not long ago when he had used his magic to slam her on the wall on the other side of the room. However she used the little purple wall she had learned to control and forced it forward, slamming him into the wall behind him.

After that they would sometimes try and do it again, but the other always brought up a shield in time. With those attacks now useless Hotaru would have a hard time facing him. Where she could probably only last 10 more minutes he could go for another half hour. She needed a miracle to get out of this one. Healing herself wouldn't work since that would probably cause her to faint.

"What's wrong Hotaru? All out of fight?" Hondo asked smirking at her as he gasped for air.

Hotaru glared at him. "You're not much better Hondo." she snapped.

"Maybe not, but I still have more energy left then you do." he pointed out.

Hotaru cursed him, he had figured that part out. Not that it was very difficult to see, but she had hoped he was as stupid as she thought. Suddenly he was in front of her and grabbed her throat lifting her into the air. Hotaru dropped her glaive and struggled to get out of his grip. Soon her lungs felt like they were burning. She needed air, which he was denying her to get. His maniacal laughter echoed through the room as it became to difficult for her to struggle.

Finally he threw her to the wall whish she hit and fell to the floor. Immediately her lungs filled up with air, and she coughed from the effect of it. She rubbed her sore throat and continued to cough. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up wearily to see Hondo standing there. He had his sword clutched in his right hand had that insane expression on his face. Slowly he raised the sword over her.

"Say good bye, Firefly." Hotaru closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. However she opened them when she sensed someone else was there. Just as Hondo was about to bring down his sword a black and brown blur tackled him to the ground. The figure quickly recovered and held a whip out at the ready. It took awhile for Hotaru to recognize who it was.

When she did, she gasped. "Anzu?"

* * *

**_Spirit_**-thanks to those who sent in their weapons. if i need anything else i will ask it. so far i got nothin.

**_Tenshi_**-if you haven't sent your weapons or attacks in and wish to be in the extra chapter please do so now! tomorrow Spirit is going to start writting it.

**_Spirit_**-yep now PLease Review! Ja ne

Death


	24. Evil's Darkness

**_Spirit_**-damn it i have school again.  
**_Tenshi_**-deal with it, i am.  
**_Spirit_**-whatever i practically have to drag you out of the car to get you to go. anyways here's the next chapter. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-it's ok, at least you still did. glad you liked the chap and thanks for the review! and i'm on a roll with my new story so it might come out right after this one, but i don't know. i might want to take a break for awhile. oh and you didn't tell me if you thought Minako should or shouldn't be with Yami.

**Harpygirl91**- hehe glad you liked it. yeah that's what i used to do, and he never called on me so i actually drew a lot in his class. lol thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-of course i will, it isn't just going to be all weapons. thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you loved it, and don't we all love her? thanks for the review!

**moifah**-Yeah! another one wants to join the slaughter! lol. your welcome too by the way. thanks for the review to my last chap!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-lol, yep. but not as much as he will in the next chapter. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

**WARNING!-**this chapter and the next are a little depressing. i thought i might warn you guys ahead of time.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Say good bye, Firefly." Hotaru closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. However she opened them when she sensed someone else was there. Just as Hondo was about to bring down his sword a black and brown blur tackled him to the ground. The figure quickly recovered and held a whip out at the ready. It took awhile for Hotaru to recognize who it was.

When she did, she gasped. "Anzu?"

88 This Time 88

Anzu turned to Hotaru and smiled at her. She was wearing the outfit she had worn when she tried to rescue Bakura. Someone kneeled next to the violet eyed girl and she looked up to see Hamadi. "Hey there girly. Thought you could use some help." he said with a smile.

Disregarding the fact he called her "girly" Hotaru beamed at the two. A shuffling sound was heard and they turned to see Hondo recover from the tackle. Sand was sticking to his body where his blood had touched. The sand rubbed into his cuts and he winced a little from the pain. He glared at Anzu and she glared back.

When he tried to take a step forward she lashed the whip out to warn him back. Quickly he moved out of it's way. It wouldn't help him if he obtained anymore injuries. Again he tested her by trying to go to the left, and again her whip snapped dangerously close to him. Hamadi got up and went to stand next to her.

"Give it up Hondo. You don't have the strength to fight us, you can barely hold your sword let alone wield it." he said taking out his sword. Hondo turned his glare to him. He looked like a little kid that had gotten in trouble. So in basic terms, he wasn't happy.

"You think you have won?" he snapped. "I don't think so!"

"Hondo just give yourself up and the Pharaoh might let you live." Anzu tried to reason. It wasn't working though. Hondo just took some steps back until he was in a corner. Now there was no where he could go. He had trapped himself.

When Anzu took a step closer he swung his sword wildly at her. Hamadi pulled her out of it's way in time. Hotaru sat up better and looked over at him. His energy was draining with each wild swing. Was he afraid?

It was hard to imagine someone like Hondo being afraid of dying. Especially when he had called himself the "darkness you see when you're about to die". This couldn't be it for him could it? It seemed a little easy for someone like him. Then again he could have just been all talk. No, that didn't seem right to Hotaru either. He had to have one more trick up his sleeve. He just had too.

"Choose now Hondo. Either die here, or live and spend the rest of your life in prison." Hamadi said.

Hondo then hung his head, but instead of hearing him admit his defeat they heard him laugh. Anzu and Hamadi readied themselfs for whatever he was planning. Looking up at them they stood stunned. His pupils were dilated and he had a crazy wide sadistic grin on his face. His body trembled from his laughter as he looked at them. He had gone completely mad.

"You...you think you can defeat me?...Well let's just see about that."

A shiver went up Hotaru's back. He was up to something, and she didn't like it. The air began to get thick with the feel of evil and shadow. In fact the shadows were growing. They detached themself from the ground and cried out like frightened souls. The shadow souls gathered and seemed to go into Hondo's sword.

The blade turned a coal black. It didn't even glint when it caught the light. He took a step out of the corner and kept walking towards Anzu. She cracked the whip, but instead of backing away from it, he brought up the sword. When the whip hit it, it snapped back and almost hit the blue eyed girl. They all stared at the sword in shock. It was a sword made of his evil. A sword that was made for those who were born tainted souls. A sword that was much too powerful for Anzu and Hamadi.

As quickly as she could Hotaru rose up off the ground. "Guys, you can't fight that." she breathed.

"Hotaru you just stay there. We'll handle him." Anzu said, not taking her eyes off the insane man. Hotaru shook her head. No, they couldn't possibly last up against a sword like that. That's when it hit her. She could make her own weapon of darkness. Though unlike his, it would be made from the gentle darkness she represented.

"Then keep him busy for me. I have a plan." Hamadi and Anzu nodded and backed away from the approaching Hondo.

Crawling, Hotaru finally reached her glaive and picked it up. Sitting with her back against the pillar she concentrated on the dark power within her. Slowly it appeared in her mind and she began to pour it little by little into her glaive. This would take awhile, but it was the only way to stop Hondo for sure. She just hoped Anzu and Hamadi would be able to keep him busy long enough.

88888

Amara jumped back, out of the way of a sword. The group had been followed by some of Hondo's men so they had to stop and fight them. Clutching her sword she swung upwards and cut deep into the man's chest. Blood squirted out as he feel to the ground, dead. That's when another one faced her. Just how many had followed them?

"Geez they're like cockroaches!" Makoto cried as she kicked on guy in the throat, causing it to close, and him to suffocate to death.

Amara nodded in agreement as she stabbed this one in the heart. Rei shot her arrows at any that were planning to sneak up on them. Bakura stood in front of her, protecting her from the soldiers. "You know Bakura, I never thought I would one day be protected by the man who wishes to kill my brother."

"Oh shut up. I'm only doing this cause you're Hotaru's friend, and you helped my men to escape. As I recall you have never helped me in anyway." he said as he fought off two men. Rei aimed and shot one of them between the eyes.

She smirked. "Now I have." rolling his eyes, Bakura finished off the other soldier. The sound of horses caught their attention and they looked up to see more of Hondo's men ride down to them.

"Why are they following us?" Amara asked, but of course didn't expect an answer from her comrades. This wasn't good. The other girls weren't trained enough to handle this many men, and she doubted she and Bakura could hold that many back too. Rei did her best to try and pick them off but it wasn't helping much. That's when they saw a few of their own men ride down and attack the black armored warriors.

"Oh no. That's Atem." Rei said, knowing her brother will be very cross with her, once he spots her. Seto was also there, and much to her surprise so was Marik and he didn't have his face cover on.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot them!" Bakura snapped. Rei quickly put another arrow to her bow and let it go. Soon all of Hondo's men were dead. Atem dismounted and stocked over to the girls.

"I told you to stay at the castle. If Marik hadn't seen those soldiers leave you would have been killed." he snapped.

"But Atem, Rei had another premonition." Amara explained. He crossed his arms and looked to Rei, waiting to hear it.

The girl fidgeted. "I saw Hotaru and Hondo fighting. They were both glowing and were fighting with everything they had. Then I saw Hondo...fake a kick and stab her. She needs our help Atem."

Atem looked at Amara. "Weren't you the one who said this wasn't out fight?" she glared at him.

"Things change. I highly doubt Hotaru getting killed will end up being a good thing for us. Especially if Hondo survives." after a moment the young Pharaoh sighed.

"Alright. Lets go find her. The men can handle Hondo's army on their own." he said and mounted his horse. The girls smiled and mounted their horses as did Bakura. "Lead the way Rei."

The princess nodded and kicked her horse's sides. The group sped off towards the temple. Each girl planning to thank the boys big time for letting them do this. Danger or not Hotaru was their friend and needed them. What worried Rei was she hadn't seen Hamadi or Anzu in her vision. Had the two gotten lost? Or were they simply in another part of the temple? It was possible, but something told her that wasn't quite it.

88888

Hamadi ducked as Hondo swung the sword to chop off his head. Quickly he straightened up and brought up his sword to block the next swing. Once the blades touched Hamadi was forced back. The black sword had to much power, it repelled anything that came in contact with it. Anzu was recovering in a corner from being hit by it in her shoulder.

"You pathetic mortal." Hondo teased. "Not so big now are you? Not while I have this." he said indicating the sword. Hamadi wiped some sweat off his forehead before it ran into his eyes. This fight wasn't going so well.

"Last I checked I don't have a single injury on me. Can't say the same for you though." Hamadi pointed out.

Hondo's smirk just grew. "Well, I think I better change that then." with that he charged and swung his sword, aiming for his side. Hamadi could only block it which caused him to ram into the wall. Without hesitation he ducked at Hondo's second swing to his head.

A whip lashed out and wrapped around Hondo's arm. With a quick yank the man fell to the ground. Looking behind him he saw Anzu clutching the end of the whip and glaring at him. He grinned, grabbed the whip and pulled. Now it was her turn to fall. He got up and moved to strike her but Hamadi rammed him away from her.

Hotaru flinched every time she heard her sister gasp or cry out from pain. It made it harder to concentrate on filling her weapon with her darkness. For some reason she wished Darius was there. He would provide her some comfort and would be able to hold Hondo off for her. She knew he would be able to defend himself. However Anzu wasn't like that. She only had one night of real training and though she was good with the whip, it wasn't enough to stop Hondo.

"Just a little more guys. I'm almost done." she whispered. Then she felt the last of her darkness leave her and enter her weapon. She opened her eyes and smiled at her now black glaive. Unlike Hondo's it did gleam in the fire light, and also unlike his, it was pure.

"I'm done, guys I'm done!" she cried and stood up. The next thing that happened shocked her.

Hondo was standing over a frightened Anzu. She was weaponless and her ankle looked twisted. "Say good bye girl!" he cried and thrust the sword at her. Anzu screamed but the sword never reached her... Instead it pierced through Hamadi's stomach.

Tears formed in the brunette's eyes as she looked up into Hamadi's eyes. He smiled down at her and fell to his knees. Anzu quickly sat up and caught him before he fell to the ground. Blood tricked out of the corner of his mouth and he groaned from the pain. The tears in her eyes fell as she watched him wince from the pain.

"Hamadi why?...Why did you save me?" she asked looking into his own soft blue eyes.

His smile widened. "I really do like you love...even if I just acted like a flirt." he then began coughing up the blood that had filled his lungs. Anzu couldn't stop the tears now.

"Hamadi hang on, you'll be alright. Just hang on!" she cried. Hamadi wiped the blood off his mouth then looked back up at her. He leaned in and planted a quick and soft kiss on her lips.

"Good bye...Anzu..." he said. His once laughing blue eyes dulled and became lifeless. His body went limp and his head fell onto her shoulder. Anzu embraced him as she continued to cry... He was gone.

Hotaru stared in shock as her own tears fell down her face. She could have saved him, she could have healed him. If only she hadn't have taken so long with the glaive. If only she had killed Hondo off when she first met him. Why? Why did this have to happen? A low chuckle sounded and she looked up to see Hondo standing behind Hamadi's body looking down at Anzu. Her eyes widened further.

"Anzu get out of there!" she cried and tried to run to her sister. However a barrier came up blocking her and she began to pound on it, trying to get in. She watched as Hondo drew closer to the two.

"Hondo no! Please Hondo don't do it! I beg you!" she cried and began slashing at the barrier with her weapon. It didn't even get a scratch. Anzu just looked up at her with her tearful blue eyes. She was still holding Hamadi in her arms.

"Hotaru...good bye..." she whispered.

Hondo gripped the hilt of his sword that was still in Hamadi's stomach and thrust it in all the way. The tip soon pierced through Anzu's back. Hotaru stopped pounding when this happened. Time seemed to slow down as Anzu's eyes widen from the sudden pain then began to dull and close. Hondo pulled the sword out of the two lovers and their bodies fell to the floor. Hotaru stared at her sister as tears ran down her pale face.

"Anzu?... Anzu?...ANZU!"

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-:_crying his eyes out at the moment:_  
**_Spirit_**-well i admit this is the saddest chapter i have ever written. i actually didn't want to post it up, but i had too unfortunatly. Please Review if you want the next chapter out. Ja ne 

Death


	25. Good vs Evil

**_Spirit_**-I hate the dentist...we just went. i swear they make my mouth hurt more than it should.  
**_Tenshi_**-i feel like eatting all kinds of junkfood now.  
_**Spirit**_-me too..lets go.!well sorry about that last chapter, but it had to happen. i noticed how you guys hate Hondo even more now...Good! that means he gets to suffer more. anyways heres the next chapter. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-thank you for stopping them Bulma. guys you get to kill him soon ok? theres only this chapter and two others before the one you guys get to be in. i cried when i wrote that. i wasn't lying when i said it was my saddest chapter ever written. well thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-no killing yet though. well the that chapter should be an interesting one to write..acutally it will be fun! a lot of people cried, so don't feel bad. Hell even i did! well thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-well here is the next chap. yeah it took an hour to calm Tenshi down and tell him he can take out all his anger on Hondo later. then i gave him a lollipop and he shut up. thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- thanks for the weapon thing, which happens to be a villian...strange..but i think it will work. well thanks for the reviews!

**Taeniaea**-thanks for the reviews! hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot, also Hotaru's attack which you will see. got it? good!

WARNING!-this chapter is a little depressing, but not as much as the last one. i thought i might warn you guys ahead of time.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Hondo gripped the hilt of his sword that was still in Hamadi's stomach and thrust it in all the way. The tip soon pierced through Anzu's back. Hotaru stopped pounding when this happened. Time seemed to slow down as Anzu's eyes widen from the sudden pain then began to dull and close. Hondo pulled the sword out of the two lovers and their bodies fell to the floor. Hotaru stared at her sister as tears ran down her pale face.

"Anzu?... Anzu?...ANZU!"

88 This Time 88

With a smirk on his face Hondo wiped the blood off his sword. The barrier had gone down but Hotaru didn't move. Her sister and Hamadi were dead. Memories of Anzu came flooding to her. Anzu had always treated her like a real sister. The played together and were each others best friends since they weren't allowed out much.

Her body and mind weren't responding to anything, only the shock of the event. The glaive fell to the floor and lay forgotten by it's owner. Slowly she fell to her knees as more tears ran down her face. How could she have let this happen? She was supposed to save everyone, not let them die. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Anzu couldn't really be dead...

"What's wrong Hotaru? Are you weakening? Has your will to carry on been drained?" Hondo asked in mock concern.

This was what he wanted to happen when Bakura was supposed to be killed. Where her agony would put her into a weakened state. He could kill her easily then. Lucky for him his plan was going into action. At least that's what he thought anyways.

"Hondo..." his eyes winded when she gripped her glaive. She had her head bowed and her eyes closed. "I will avenge my sister and Hamadi...by killing you!"

Her fierce eyes looked up at him and he backed away. They weren't the same violet eyes she normally had. They were a fogged black color. A dark purple aura began to radiate off of her as she got to her feet. He felt his sword vibrate a little in his hand, almost as if it were afraid.

"This battle will end. And you will be trapped forever in hell." Hotaru snarled. With out warning she was suddenly in front of him and brought down her glaive. He brought up his sword in time to block it but fell to one knee by her force. Unlike the other times, his sword could not repel her weapon. It actually almost felt like they were drawn together. Like some sort of magnetic reaction.

Hotaru didn't waste any time and pulled back her glaive to attack again. This time Hondo jumped out of the way of her swing. Taking his chance he charged at her, ready to cut her head off. She brought up her glaive and their weapons locked. Both pushed on the other, trying to gain the upper hand. Soon their power force ended pushing both of them back.

The air became thick with their aura's as they fought on. Every time their weapons it sparks with fly dance around them. Both had complete control over their own side of the darkness. Their fatigue had long since passed as their bodies were fueled with the power. Nothing would stop them now, not till one or both of them were dead.

Hotaru jumped out of the way of his swing and brought her glaive down in a diagonal movement. A purple ray appeared and charged at Hondo. He moved to get out of it's way, but not quick enough. It cut deep into his left shoulder then hit the ground behind him where it exploded. Hondo growled at her, that was to close for comfort. Blood ran down his arm and chest but he ignored it as he locked his weapon with her's again.

"You'll pay for that little stunt." he hissed. Hotaru remained silent and only glared at him. "Once I kill you I'll go after all your little friends and family. I'll enjoy their cries of pain.

Still she said nothing. Hondo glared at her and pushed harder on his weapon, bringing her to one knee. "Why won't you say anything!" he shouted.

Inwardly Hotaru was smirking. If he let his anger control him to much he would get sloppy. She knew her silence was annoying him, and that's what she wanted. Quickly she moved to the side making his sword hit the ground. He stumbled forward and almost lost his balance. Taking her chance she got up and tried to bring her weapon down on his back. A barrier stopped her and she slide backwards from the aftermath of hitting it.

It seems he wasn't quite angry enough yet. She would have to find other ways of building it up. If they kept going on like this, neither of them would win or loose. This meant she would have to play dirty. Normally she would be against this, but this wasn't the time for honor and rules. Hondo needed to be stopped and soon, before his reign of terror spread.

"I'm surprised you were actually smart enough to bring the barrier up. Guess you're not as stupid as I thought. However you still are pathetic." she taunted.

He gave an angry cry and swung his weapon down on her. Just as it was about to hit her she moved and he stumbled again. He was putting to much force into his swings. He was relying on hitting her or her weapon, which was a dangerous thing. If she kept this up he would bring about his own downfall.

"Come one, why can't you hit me? Are you that weak? Or perhaps...you're scared." she continued.

Hondo regained his composure and glared at her. The black aura around him flared as his anger increased. Good, let him get mad. Not only was it part of her plan, but she wanted to show him the what she felt towards him now. Though she doubted it could compare. He had mad a fatal mistake in killing her sister, and now he was going to pay for it.

"Well I'm waiting for you to move your lazy ass." Hondo gave another cry and charged her.

"Shut up woman!" he shouted bringing his sword to her side. She ducked down and swept his feet out with her glaive. He fell hard on his back.

She got up and looked down at him with a sadistic grin. "Is that all you got?"

He jumped up and this time caught her off guard. Instead of using his sword he used his fist and punched her in the jaw. The taste of blood filled her mouth, but she had no time to worry about it. Quickly she jumped back away from the second punch he threw. There was still no time to think as he rushed to her and aimed a kick at her head with she blocked.

That's when she notice it. Hondo had ditched his sword and was fighting her with just himself now. This was her chance. She could finish him now. She threw her glaive back and back flipped several times to give her room. Finally there was enough space between them and she picked up her weapon. Just like she thought he quickly came charging at her.

"This ends now Hondo!" she said and held her glaive up the sky. "DARK DEATH REVOLUTION!"

A dark light consumed the room then gathered in her glaive. She brought it down pointing at Hondo who was still trying to reach her. It formed a dark purple ball at the tip and shot out at him. He stopped running upon seeing it and stood there in shock. There was no where to run and no way of blocking it. The sphere hit him dead on and all you could hear were his pain-filled screams.

The light of the attack faded and Hondo's smoldering form lay on the red sands. His chest was still moving which indicated he was still alive. All out of power Hotaru's glaive turned back to normal and she nearly collapsed. However she couldn't yet, her job was not done. After falling to her knees she slowly crawled over to him. Finally she was beside him.

His body was smoking and severally burned. The burning flesh smelled awful. He was looking up at the ceiling and taking sharp breathes. "You actually...defeated me..." he wheezed. He coughed up some blood and winced from the pain of moving his burned up body.

Hotaru shook her head and looked at him with an emotionless expression. "No...you defeated yourself. You made to many mistakes which ultimately caused your downfall." she then summoned up the last of her strength and lifted her glaive over him.

He smirked and coughed again when he saw the weapon hovering over his chest. "I guess this is it...and you know what...?" he said and looked at her. "I.. don't regret a damn thing."

That was all she needed to bring the weapon down and stab him in the heart. Instantly his eyes fogged and then began to close. The color in his skin washed away leaving him even more pale than she was. It was all over. The man she was assigned to kill was now dead. He was evil to his end. Now Anubis would take care of him in the afterlife.

No longer able to stand it, Hotaru released her weapon and was on her hands and knees. Looking around she saw her sister and Hamadi's bodies and began to make her way to them. She reached them and lifted Anzu up a little. Her face seemed peaceful yet also sad. The same with Hamadi. Tears fell from her eyes again and she hugged her sister. They didn't deserve this fate, they deserved to live and be happy.

"I love you Anzu. You will always be my sister." she said and set her sister back down. "I hope you and Hamadi can be together in the afterlife."

The last of her strength gave and she fell back. But instead of landing on the ground she was caught by two strong arms. Looking up she saw it was Bakura. Movement caught her eye and she looked behind him to see all her friends there. She looked back at Bakura and hugged him as she cried onto his shoulder. She didn't care if he thought she was weak. And in truth he didn't think that of her at all.

"I couldn't save them... I couldn't do anything." she cried. Bakura just held her and rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault Hotaru. They came here to help you. It was their choice and they knew what could happen." he whispered. Hotaru nodded, but it still did not stop the tears.

The others were crying as well. Two of there friends were no longer in this world but in the next. Everything was changing in such a short amount of time. Hotaru's vision became hazy, and not because of her tears. The side effects of all the power and strength she had used was starting to take it's toll. Before she could say anything she looked up at Bakura and fainted.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-Oh Yeah! he's dead! finally! yeah go sis!... now we get to kill him again right:_eatting popcorn and drinking soda:  
**Spirit**_-:_nods, and is eatting same things_: yes you do, speaking of which i need something from those reviewers. 

**TO ALL WHO WISH TO KILL H&A**- I need a breif description of what you or you character looks like. (Saturn's Spawn i will need what you and Shadow Saturn both look like.) here is a little form to help you out:

Gender-(i know most of you are girls, but i'm still not sure so please put your gender down)  
Hair-(length, color, style)  
Eyes-  
Height-  
Other-(anything extra you want to add basically)  
Outift-(it can be anything. even a sailor fuku if you want, but i will need you to describe it)

i will be using your author names or a shortened version of it. example: pyro the dark angel, would just be Pyro. k? k. so get those in.

**_Spirit_**-that's all for now. PLease Review for the next chapter. Ja ne

Death


	26. Decisions

**_Spirit_**-wow, it's almost done...No! i really liked writting this one!  
**_Tenshi_**-realy i couldn't tell, with you constantly on the computer trying to finish it.  
**_Spirit_**-:_hits him:_ you better be good or you won't get to kill Hondo. anyways heres the next chappy for you all. 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-Yeah! write more, write more! and you better update which ever story it is for! hehe that rhymed. anyways yes Vegeta you shall be in it. ick math, i'm so glad i don't have that till next semister. we go on a block sckedule thing. thanks for the info and the review!

**Harpygirl91**-soon you shall have them, actually it will be this Friday! aw what a wonderous day this Friday shall be. thanks for the info and the review!

**pyro the dark angel**-you are loved! as are all the ones who review! just one more chap after this and it shall be killing time. Mwahahahahah! and well Tenshi and i both suffered that day so we deserved...only afterwards did i realize my mistake when he wouldn't stop bouncing off the walls at 12 at night!--' thankd for the info and the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- yeah i think she shall enjoy it. and i'll do my best to get her to behave...which might be a lot harder than it sounds...anyways thanks for the info and review!

**moifah**-thank you for the info and the picture came through! yeah my computer was nice. :gives computer a cookie and pets it: also thanks for the review!

**Shini no Tenshi**-stop letting Duo hit you! your going to have even more brain damage then you already to. lol jk. yeah i hate braces too! i have to get them back on soon. gr..of course there's more twists! this is me yah know. anyways thanks for the info and the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

The others were crying as well. Two of there friends were no longer in this world but in the next. Everything was changing in such a short amount of time. Hotaru's vision became hazy, and not because of her tears. The side effects of all the power and strength she had used was starting to take it's toll. Before she could say anything she looked up at Bakura and fainted.

88 This Time88

Four days had passed since the defeat of Hondo. Anzu and Hamadi were laid to rest properly. The body of the evil sorcerer was buried and locked away in a small tomb. Not even Bakura would rob that place. Hotaru had not yet awoken since she fainted those four days ago. It worried her mother and brother to death, but they still held strong. Hondo's men were placed in a prison for the rest of their lives and his higher ranked men were executed.

It seemed most things were going back to normal. The people of Egypt were no longer afraid to travel and the traders were once again making their trips to the other cities. A new priest was selected to take the place of Akhenaden, and this time Atem made sure he would do a good job at it. There was still one thing though. Bakura had not yet left the palace.

He was now in Hotaru's room, sitting on a chair next to her bed. She was still sleeping. Recovering from all the power and strength she had used up. Indeed she was no ordinary girl. Bakura doubted even if she had no powers that she would be normal. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hotaru I can't stay here any longer. My men and I have to leave here today." he said. She made no movement and said nothing. He sighed. "I'll come back for you. That is if you still want me."

He then got up and kissed her before leaving the room. Once he closed the door he turned around to see Atem leaning on the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

"Leaving so soon Bakura?" he asked. Bakura just smirked.

"Come no Pharaoh, after all I've done for you, you're still going to punish me?" he asked. Atem held his own smirk.

"Yes, but not today. I have more important matters to attend to then deal with a bratty thief."

Bakura pretended to be sad. "I feel so hurt by your comment Pharaoh. I had thought for sure I was at the top of your list, well now that Hondo is gone." Atem just walked over and put a hand on the thieves shoulder.

"You and your men may leave, but it better be today. When Hotaru wakes up, I'll tell her that you'll be back." Bakura seemed surprised at first then smiled and nodded, before walking to his room to pack his things.

"I might just let you live after all Atem." he called out before turning the corner.

Atem smiled. "Same here." footsteps behind him made him turn and see a smiling Amara approach. He smiled back at her and when she was close enough wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A Thief and a Pharaoh as friends? Things really have changed." she teased. Atem rolled his eyes at her.

"Did you just come here to make fun of me?"

"No, I actually came to make sure Bakura wouldn't take Hotaru with him while she's still unconscious." Atem's smile grew.

Amara had become very protective of all the girls after losing Anzu. He knew in a way she was doing this cause she blamed herself for the death of their friends. That of course wasn't true. Though it had been quite amusing to see her yell at Seto when he tried to put his tongue in Makoto's mouth. Well actually that's what she said he was trying to do. In truth Seto was actually just plain kissing her.

He felt the sandy haired woman lean her head on his chest. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a peasant and you're a Pharaoh. How can we possibly be together?" she asked. Atem's smile fell. She was right...,but he didn't care.

"Do you love me?"

She looked up at him as if he was stupid which made him smile. "Yes, of course I do."

"Then marry me." he said leaning his forehead on hers. Amara's eyes widened as she looked at him in shock. Finally she smiled as tears formed at her eyes and she nodded.

"Ok." she said and tried to wipe her tears away. Atem almost laughed at this, he knew how she hated crying in front of others. He let go of her waist and took her hands away from rubbing her eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

88888

Makoto stood at her balcony looking out at the desert. She remember just a few days ago how the beautiful sands of Egypt had been red. Tainted by the blood of the battle. Now however they were returning to their normal tan colors. Light seemed to also return to the world. All the clouds in the sky were gone and Egypt was a hot deserty place once again.

The sound of horses brought her attention to her left. Down below a few of Bakura's men were already to go. She smiled when she saw Haku trying to mount one of the bigger horses on his own. Khalid ended up helping up and got on the horse behind him. It wasn't until yesterday that she learned Haku had been Hamadi's younger brother. Khalid had now brought it upon himself to take care of the boy.

She at first wondered how Haku would take the news of his brothers death. He had cried a lot, but now seemed better. She was glad he had someone like Khalid to take care of him. Soon Bakura came out and mounted his own horse. They had to leave the city. Though they may have helped save the world, they were still thieves, and she doubted they really wanted to change their way of life.

"They leaving now?" came a familiar voice behind her.

"Yeah, I had thought you would try and stop them Seto. Guess I was wrong." she said turning and smiling at the priest.

He walked over till he stood beside her. "There's no reason for me to stop them. Plus the people of the city still don't trust them." Makoto rolled her eyes.

"That's because they only hear what they want to hear." she grumbled and watched as the group rode out of the gates and into the desert. She wondered what Bakura was feeling right now. It must be painful to leave someone you love behind in the state Hotaru was in.

"You should get some sleep you know. You haven't been sleeping much." Seto said, as if to prove his point Makoto yawned.

"Well I keep having nightmares about the battle and all. You can't tell me you haven't either."

He nodded. It wouldn't surprise him if a lot of their friends weren't getting the sleep they needed. However Makoto had just stopped sleeping all together after the first two night's of receiving very little. "Why don't you try to go to sleep now?"

"What if Hotaru wakes up? Or I have another nightmare."

"You won't, I'll stay with you." he said. She looked up at him, then smiled and nodded.

Seto picked her up bridal style, carried her back inside and to her bed. By the time he had laid her down she was already asleep. He covered her in a thin sheet since it would soon get hotter as the day reached noon. Then he went to the other side and sat by her. He watched as she lay there peacefully sleeping. He even began stroking her hair. Soon a yawn escaped from his mouth, so he lay down next to her and rested his head on a pillow. After kissing her on the forehead he immediately fell asleep.

88888

Rei walked into Hotaru's room and found the girl was still asleep. Quietly she made her way to the chair next to the violet eyed girl and sat down in it. A smile spread across her face. Hotaru looked a lot better then she had four days ago. Most of her cuts and bruises had healed nicely. She was all cleaned up now too.

"You should have seen yourself Hotaru. I think you would have wanted to kill Hondo all over again." she said. "You were a complete mess."

"Rei..." Rei's eyes widened as she heard Hotaru speak her name. She leaned forward.

"Hotaru?" she asked. Hotaru's eyes moved a little then slowly opened and blinked at the light. Slowly the girl turned her head and looked at her. She smiled.

"Hey." she said. Rei smiled as tears came to her eyes. Quickly but gently she hugged her friend.

"Oh Hotaru we were so worried about you." she cried.

Hotaru weakly hugged her back. "Where is everyone?" she asked. It hurt to speak since her throat was dry, so Rei handed her a small glass of water.

"Around here somewhere. Bakura and his men had to leave though. Atem told me to tell you that he will come back for you if you want him to." Hotaru didn't really say anything to this, but tried to sit up. Her head felt like it was spinning. She was obviously dehydrated.

"Would you like me to go get you some food and more water?" Rei asked. Hotaru nodded, and the girl got up. However before she left she produced a little envelope and set it on the night stand by the bed.

"I found this in Anzu's room. It is addressed to you. I think she wanted you to read it in case something happened to her." With that the raven haired girl left the room.

88888

Rei asked the cooks to make some food for Hotaru then waited in the dinning room for it. She hadn't been sitting there long when Marik came into the room. He sat down beside her and looked around the room for anyone else that might be there. Rei smiled at his cautiousness. She had yet to tell him she had talked with Atem about their relationship.

"There's no need to do that anymore. I talked with my brother about us." she said. Marik looked at her in surprise.

"What did he say?"

"Well it was more of what I said really. I asked him if he can be in love with a peasant girl, then why can't I be in love with a tombkeeper. He wasn't to happy about that, but he knew I was right. He then said we could be together." she said smiling.

Marik smiled to and kissed her. "Great, now we won't have to sneak out every time we want to go somewhere together."

"Hey I liked sneaking out." she pouted. Marik smiled then wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his lap.

"Who says we still can't? I just meant we won't have to hide from everyone." he said. She smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had another premonition by the way." she said with a slight blush.

Marik looked down at her. "And what did it hold?" she looked up at him and kissed him.

"This one will remain my own little secret." she said and kissed him again. He kissed her back and held her tighter. Inwardly she was smiling, for she knew soon they were going to start a family together.

88888

Hotaru stood at her balcony. She was wearing a knee length plain white dress. The breeze blew gently on her as she looked out towards the desert. Somewhere out there was Bakura. The thing was..did she really want to go with him. Well she did want to, but her family needed her now. Especially her mother. She was confused and didn't know what she should do. Anzu's letter was clutched in her hand. She hadn't read it yet, because she wanted to read it when someone was with her.

She looked up at the sky. "Anzu...what should I do? What do I need to do?"

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-there's still more?  
**_Spirit_**-just one more chap, then the one you all get to be in. i wanted to write one last romance scene with the minor couples and then of course the big finish. however the next 2 chaps wont come if you guys don't review! so Please Review! Ja ne 

Death


	27. It Wont Take Away Our Love

**_Spirit_**-oh...my...gosh...This is it! the final chapter(not counting the one you're all in). I can't believe it's actually finished!  
**_Tenshi_**-No! this was a good story, how could it be finished?  
**_Spirit_**-look on the bright side...that means i get to put up another one!  
**_Tenshi_**-true! heres the last chappy! 

Shout Outs!-

**Sailor Ra**-i have some asprin if you want some. Which story is it for? wait..if you tell me then i might guess as to who it is..hmm..darn it that means i have to wait. oh well. aw Vegeta is such a good Daddy! lol. anyways thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-yep, i was all happy when i realized i would have it up on a friday! thanks for the review!

pyro the dark angel-

**Saturn's Spawn**- :_whispers back:_ ok. yeah i thought that i should do one more with each. plus it gave me an excuse to write more for the story. well thanks for the Review.**_Tenshi_**-:_walks in_: Why are you all Whispering! **_Spirit_**-:_whispers loudly_: Tenshi:_covers his mouth and drags him away_.:

**Bunny Aino**- yeah i wish summer was back. where did it go? i need it! oh well. glad you loved it thanks for the review!

**moifah**-well i have enough reviews so it's up. yes, i think everybodys all ready to kill him. thanks for the review!

**SugarCoatedCherries**-well you'll find out if she does or not. by the way can i have your description? the little bio thing is in the chap before this one. just fill it out and send it in your review. thanks for the review!

**Shini no Tenshi**-hey at least you did review. good, no more hitting. i don't need my reviewers all covered in casts from Muse Abuse. of course i added more twists. that's just the way i am. i don't like to settle. i don't want it to end either..but sadly..it must. thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-i don't own anything except a few minor characters and the plot. got it? good! the song also belongs to 3 Doors Down. at least i think it does...

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Hotaru stood at her balcony. She was wearing a knee length plain white dress. The breeze blew gently on her as she looked out towards the desert. Somewhere out there was Bakura. The thing was..did she really want to go with him. Well she did want to, but her family needed her now. Especially her mother. She was confused and didn't know what she should do. Anzu's letter was clutched in her hand. She hadn't read it yet, because she wanted to read it when someone was with her.

She looked up at the sky. "Anzu...what should I do? What do I need to do?"

88 This Time 88

The girls had all gathered in Hotaru's room after lunch. Everyone had been shocked when the girl had came slowly into the dinning room. Amara and Makoto immediately had gone to help her to her seat. She was still a little weak, so it was hard for her to do some things. After saying hello and hugging a few people they ate and she asked for the girls to meet her in her room.

Now they all sat around wondering what she wanted them for. Hotaru sat in the middle of her bed. Rei and Makoto sat on each side of her while Amara lay at the end of the bed facing them. She first asked them a few questions like what had happened after she passed out. They told her of the funeral and the new priest and all. Amara even told them that Atem had proposed to her, which got them all excited.

"Can I cater it? You know how good of a cook I am." Makoto asked.

"I'll help you find a dress, I know the perfect tailor." Rei put in.

Amara looked nervous. "Hold on, we haven't even decided when to get married." Hotaru smiled as the other two still asked questions and all three giggled when Amara turned red.

"Wait, we're not here to talk about me. We're here for Hotaru." Amara said, trying to get the attention away from herself. The other two nodded and turned to the violet eyed girl.

"What did you want to talk with us about Hotaru?" Makoto asked. Hotaru pulled out Anzu's letter and showed it to them.

"I wanted to read this letter with you guys. Anzu wrote it before she went out to save me...that is if you want to hear it." the others nodded and listened quietly. Hotaru read the letter aloud.

It read: Dear Hotaru,

If you are reading this, then chances are I'm no longer with you, or you were just being nosy and went through my stuff and found it. But I doubt that's it. Well I wanted to tell you a few things. Let's see...I know you're probably hurting right now, and I want you to know I'll be ok. You were a great sister and friend and you still are. Don't change for anyone, but do follow your heart. Things are probably hectic and you have no clue what to do. Don't worry about it, I'm watching over you now to make sure you don't get into To much trouble. Knowing you, your still causing most of it all. Tell the girls, Seto, and mother I will miss them and will watch over them too. I'm so lucky to have known you all and I hope to see you again. Hopefully not too soon though. Please take care, and remember to follow your heart. I guess that's it.

I Love You All.

Anzu.

Silence took over the room. Each girl was thinking of Anzu and what she had said in the letter. Hotaru set the letter down on the bed and stared at it. In a way Anzu was answering her question on whether or not to go with Bakura. But there was still mother.

"Hotaru?" she looked up to see all the girls looking at her. "What are you thinking about?" Rei asked.

She looked back down. "I was thinking...about Bakura. I don't know if I should go with him."

"You're worried about Seto and your mom aren't you?" Amara asked and she nodded. It was quiet for a moment until Makoto stood up on the bed.

"Don't worry about anything! I'll watch over Seto for you."

Rei stood up too. "And your mom can stay here at the palace. We'll all watch over her for you."

"As much as I hate to say it." Amara said standing up and pulling Hotaru up with her. "You need to do something for you. You have been doing everything for others lately. Saving the world, saving us, and such. This time, you need to do something for yourself, and that's to go to Bakura."

Hotaru smiled at her friends and nodded. She then hugged them all. They were right, she did want to go with him. The only thing that was holding her back was her duty to her family. Now they had released her from that. Soon the girls left so Hotaru could rest some more. However she was going to do no such thing...

88888

Seto walked down the long hall. Makoto had told him about the letter from Anzu and Hotaru's decision to be with Bakura. He couldn't say he was to thrilled that she had ended up with a thief. However out of all the thieves in the world, he was glad it was Bakura. Though that still wasn't saying to much. He was after all King of the Thieves.

Seto reached Hotaru's door and rapped on it gently. It was dinner time and he was sent to get her. When no reply came he opened the door and his mouth fell open. All of her stuff was gone. Her weapons, clothes, and such were all missing from the room as was she. A note on the bed caught his eye and he went over and picked it up. It was from Hotaru.

Dear Seto,

Sorry I didn't get to say good bye or anything. I know Bakura said he would come and get me, but you know how I am. I hate being the damsel in distress. So I decided to go to him. I knew you would be the next to come see me so that's why I wrote this note to you. Plus I think you need it. You will always be my older brother no matter what happens. Though we may have argued a lot you were still there for me. Thank you for all you've done. Tell the girls and mother I'm sorry for not saying good bye too. This is just something I have to do for me.

Love you,

Hotaru.

88888

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same _

_But all the miles had separate _

_They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Bakura looked up at the sky. The sun had just set and the stars were coming out all over. He and his men had made camp and were just finished with eating dinner. Khalid and Haku were sitting with him. The fires flickered and he put another log in it. Grunts from the other men came as they grew more tired.

The thief looked into the fire and saw an image of Hotaru play in his mind. He smiled to himself. It hadn't even been a whole day and he already couldn't get her out of his head. He missed her, to say the least. Maybe in a week he would go back to the palace. However he didn't know if he could survive that long without her.

"Bakura which constellation is that?" Haku asked pointing to a group of stars. Bakura looked up at them.

"Orion." he stated and finished the rest of his food.

"Oh" was all Haku said. Khalid told him to finish eating then he would teach him the constellations. Quickly the boy tried to finish. Bakura smirked at him when he nearly choked.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll only end up killing yourself." he said then got up. He then went into his tent to try and sleep. But found he couldn't.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight it's only you and me..._

_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello_

After nearly an hour had passed he gave up and sat up in his bed. Memories of Hotaru wouldn't stop haunting him. He needed to see her, but couldn't. She still needed to recover. Plus she needed her family now more than him and they needed her. He would just have to wait a few days. If he didn't get any sleep, then he didn't get any sleep.

The tent was dark besides the light that came from the dying fires in the middle of their campground. However thanks to them, large shadows were cast making it hard to see. He just waited till his eyes adjusted and got up. What could he possibly do till dawn? Maybe he should just try to sleep again. No, that wouldn't work, and it would be boring just laying there.

"You're not even here and your already torturing me Hotaru." he said to himself with a smile.

Silently he walked round the tent some and picked up a shirt. It was the one Hotaru had torn up to fit her. When he went to get her, they were going to buy her, her own men's clothes. He didn't need her tearing up any more of his. With a sigh he set it back down and decided to just sit in bed till the sun came up. The place was quiet now. Mostly everyone had gone to bed or were getting ready too.

_I heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go...oh yeah.._

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Someone stood at his tents entrance and peeked in. Right away Bakura saw they were dressed in all black and their face was shadowed by the hood of their cloak. Whoever it was wasn't one of his men. Quietly and slowly he took out a dagger and hide behind his tent's pillar. The person walked in and looked around.

Their gloved hand picked up a gold ornament then set it back down on it's stand. Soon they were standing beside him, but due to the lack of light couldn't see him. Taking the chance he grabbed them from behind and held the dagger to their throat.

"You've got 10 second's to tell me what you're doing here?" he said in a low voice.

"Bakura?" came their's. His eyes widened as he recognized it. Quickly he spun them around and pulled down their hood. Short black hair tumbled out and framed their face. Their big violet eyes looked up at him in mild surprise and happiness. It was Hotaru.

Before he could say anything she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They soon pulled away and he saw she was crying. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs before kissing her again.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here?" he asked, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. He really didn't care for the reason, for she was there with him now.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done _

_it gets hard but it won't take... away.. my love no, no, nooo_

Hotaru giggled as he started kissing her jaw line and neck. "I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I needed to be with you." he nodded and moved back to kissing her lips again. Finally he stopped and just held her.

"Don't ever worry me like that again. I wasn't sure you would ever wake up." he said holding her tightly. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'll try not to again." he heard the sarcasm in her last sentence. Knowing her, the next day she would do something really reckless. "Having trouble sleeping?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." his smile turned into a smirk when he saw her blush. "But I think I'll be able to sleep fine now."

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Hotaru smiled and the two climbed into Bakura's bed. Hotaru rested her head on his chest while he put an arm around her. He kissed her one last time before closing his eyes. The violet eyed girl smiled as she watched him soon fall asleep. Silently she thanked Anzu for helping her know what to do, and the girls too.

She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "I love you, Bakura..." she whispered before falling asleep. What she didn't know was the thief hadn't exactly been asleep. He smiled when he heard her, then turned, and kissed the top of her head, before wrapping his other arm around her.

Before he fell asleep he whispered one last thing. "I love you too, Hotaru..."

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams _

_but tonight girl it's only you and me..._

-End

* * *

**NOTE TO ALL VIEWERS**!- yes even those of you who never reviewed. thank you for reading my story and sticking with it. especically to those who did review! you guys are so awesome and i was so happy that you all liked my story. the next one coming out shall be called:  
Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

i know, long title. and i actually don't own it. i heard from somewhere and liked it. plus it fits to my next story. it will be out Saturday, but after that i won't update it till Tuesday. i want to take a small break. ok? ok. anyways thanks to you all again! Please Review if you want the bonus chapter thing. Ja ne

Death


	28. Bonus Chapter!

**_Spirit_**-well this is the last time i get to talk to you guys for this story.

**_Tenshi_**-I get to be in the next one! Yeah!  
**_Spirit_**-i'm regreting tht, but i need you for the plot so oh well.  
**_Tenshi_**-Hey!  
**_Spirit_**-anyways here's the best chap yet for you all. i must say i had way to much fun writting it!

Shout Outs!-

**Harpygirl91**-it's up!well that's good, me and my friends are going to a fantasy con today. i've never been to one so i hope it's fun. thanks for the review

**pyro the dark angel**-aw i think that sayings cute! lol. glad you liked it, yeah o love that song to, and it fit so it worked. well here is the lovely chapter you have been waiting for. hope it's good. thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- sorry about him, he just does that. well my new fic should be out tomorrow, and here is the much wanted chapter. thanks for the review!

**Bunny Aino**- glad you liked it and thanks for the review. this chap has nothing to do with the story line, but you're welcome to read it of course.

**SugarCoatedCherries**-i had to use your descripition in your Bio thing. i hope that's ok, cause you didn't send back the e-mail in time. the preview of it is at the end of this chap. i'm glad you liked the ending, and thanks for the review!

**Shini no Tenshi**-it's not a sequel...but that's not a bad idea to make one. i'll have to think of it much later though. i have enough fics to work on as it is. You poor thing! no computer? i wouldn't suvive...well actually i kind of did when i went on vacation. here's the much wanted chap, and thanks for the review!

**Taeniaea**-glad you loved it and thanks for the review!this chap has nothing to do with the story line, but you're welcome to read it of course.

Disclaimer-i only own myself the setting(which isn't much). the box. Tenshi(**_Tenshi_**-what?). Hondo, and the plot. everything else belong to the reveiwers or the creaters of whoever else is left.

* * *

88 In the Year 2005 88 

The sun was setting, casting a variety of colors onto the few clouds that were in the sky. The heat from the days sun radiated off the Egyptian sands. Soon a girl appears from an eerie dark blue light. Her silver white wavy hair was combed back as her navy eyes opened. She wore a Senshi fuku that had a misty dark blue skirt and collar. Her boots went up to her knees and were black as was her bows, choker, and gloves. A Alexandrite stone was placed in her tiara.

Her smirking blue eyes looked around. The place held nothing but sand. No birds flew over head, no animals or humans were around for miles. Yes this place would do just fine. She raised her silver staff with a eight pointed black star at the top to the sky.

"I am the Keeper of Souls! By the power given to me, I will bring back two of the worlds tainted spirits." she cried. "Hondo, Akhenaden, Come forth now! And be amongst the living again!"

Two shadows formed and rose up off the ground. They took the shape of two humans and soon color was added to them. Hondo and Akhenaden looked around in shock. What the hell was going on? They turned to see the girl and glared at her.

"Where the hell are? And who are you?" Akhenaden snapped.

The girl just smiled an innocent smile. "Hello. You are back in Egypt but in a different time period. I brought you back to life. I am known as the Spirit of Death, Spirit of the Dead, or Sailor Spirit. Either way I am the one who controls all the souls who have left the physical plane. You can just call me Spirit though."

"So why have you brought us back?" Hondo asked crossing his arms and smirking. This girl must obviously be a fool to let Him live again.

"Well...to kill you again I guess." she said and pointed her staff behind her. Soon a huge metal box appeared and banging and shouting was heard from inside.

"What's in there?" Akhenaden asked, a little frightened.

Spirit just smirked. "Oh...those are the reviewers and my brother who wish to kill you. You see they saw what happened the last time you were alive. Saying they didn't like it...would be a huge understatement. So they all asked for me to bring you back so they can just kill you again."

"Are you crazy girl? Why would you do something like that?" Hondo asked.

"Cause I'm a sadist, much like yourself. Though I like to see bad guys tortured more than the good guys." she said with a shrug.

Hondo glared at her. "Please. Like a bunch of mer humans can defeat us. I still have my power and Akhenaden has his Ka monster."

Spirit rolled her eyes playfully. "True...but I never said they were mer humans." with that her staff began to glow. The door to the box began to glow as well. The noise stopped from inside it and the door soon creaked slowly open. Glowing eyes were seen from with in it. Soon 4 girls and 2 guys stepped out of it. One other girl appeared smiling next to Spirit.

She had elbow length straight black hair, and deep brown eyes. A black shirt and jeans clung to her figure and she smiled brightly. "Well shall we let them get started Spirit?" she asked.

"I think we shall Saturn's Spawn." both girls jumped back and sat on top of the metal box casually. Spirit even brought out a bowl of popcorn and two soda's for them to have as they watched the slaughter.

The first two to step forward was a girl with brown eyes that flashed a little gold. She had dark brown hair with blonde and natural red highlights. A white shirt that said 'anything boys can do I can to better' moved with her as she walked. Finally there was her boot cut blue jeans and steel toe black boots. She held a thick rope in her hands and a butcher knife was hanging from her belt at her side.

The other was a girl with midnight dark blue hair that just past her shoulders. Her bangs almost covered her right eye. Speaking of her eyes they were a dark violet color. She wore a simple white, sleeve less dress that went all the way down past her knees, with a simple light blue sash around her hips. A really long scarf hung around her neck with the two ends falling behind her. Last was her dark blue ankle boots to complete the look.

Spirit and Saturn S cheered. "Go Harpy! Go Shini!" they cried and held little flags up in the air that had Hondo's and Akhenaden's faces with X's on them.

The two smirked evilly as they both neared the two men. Shini had little strings attached to each of her fingers and shot them out at Hondo. They tied around his ankles and wrists then hoisted him up into the air. The old priest saw this and tried to run, however Harpy was able to lasso him and he fell to the ground. Both men struggled against their binds but found it was almost impossible to break free.

"Our turn now Pyro." said one girl with purplish-pink eyes and blue hair up in a ponytail. She had dog ears and a tail as well as a few markings on her face. A blue Kimono settled around her body as she stepped forward.

Another girl with knee length black hair and silver tips stepped up with her. She had her hair up too and two tufts were let loose that were both full silver. Her crimson eyes seemed to be laughing as she watch the two men. She wore black flat heeled boots, and tight black pants with a blood red sash tied around her waist. A katana was held in place at her left side, she also had a black long sleeved shirt with along dark purple scarf around her neck. And last she wore a mask over her mouth and nose so only her eyes and forehead were visible.

"Ready when you are Moifah!" both jumped up into the air.

"PETAL ASSAULT!"Moifah cried. Little petals came out and began slicing at both guys. Pyro soon set the petals on fire as they continued to cut away at them. The two cried out in pain, which caused one of the guys to smile.

"Aw, music to my ears." he said. His violet eyes twinkled. He had black hair that was spiky and wore the Grim Reapers outfit. A scythe rested casually in his hand.

The other guy glared at him. "Stop fooling around Tenshi. It will be our turn soon." Tenshi pouted.

"Aw put it's just so pretty Vegeta!" Vegeta shook his head, but he had to admit, he was enjoying their cries too.

A girl with brown shoulder length messy hair grinned as she stepped forward. She wore just a plain t-shirt and jeans. Two silver rings were on her fingers. "My turn now. Come on Shadow."

The girl she spoke to glared at her. She had shoulder blade length raven colored hair in a loose ponytail. On her was a sailor fuku, but it was black where it would normally have been white. Where the tiara was supposed to be, there was a violet headband with a black symbol of Saturn. She had no gloves and carried a black glaive. She looked back at Spirit and Saturn S.

"I'm not fighting with anyone. Especially with Ra."

Spirit glared at her. "Why not?"

"She annoys me." Saturn S sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Shadow everyone who's a good guy annoys you. Just do this or we'll put you in a pink room with a sugar-high Tenshi again."

Shadow muttered a few curses to the two under her breathe. She then walked up next to Ra but didn't look at her. Ra groaned. Why'd she have to go with her? Oh well, as long as she got to torture Hondo and Akhenaden. The girl took out a big sword and slashed at the air. A huge sharp wind wave was produced by it and cut into Hondo's chest. Shadow ran and jumped onto Akhenaden before stabbing him in the shoulder with her glaive.

Blood dripped to the ground as both men cried out in pain. "That's it!" Hondo cried. He used his evil dark power to cut Shini's strings and landed on the ground. He charged at the girl but the last one got in his way. Her blonde hair swayed as her hazel eyes seemed to be smirking. She wore just a plain white strap shirt and jean shorts with combat boots.

Holding up a bow she shot the arrow she had put in it and it struck into his shin. The man fell to his knees and grunted from the pain. The girl turned and high fived Shini.

"Thanks Sugar." Shini said. Sugar smiled brightly.

"No problem!" she cried.

Hondo cursed and pulled the arrow out. Blood was flowing out of wounds, but not at a life threatening pace. He glared at the two girls but then two other figures appeared before him. Looking up, he found it was Vegeta and Tenshi. Both smirked evilly down at him.

"Where do you think your going?" Vegeta asked.

Hondo glared up at him and shot a black energy blast at his head. Vegeta just moved his head to the side and it passed harmlessly by him. "Bastard." Hondo growled.

"Actually as I recall, you're the bastard here." Tenshi said. "Well Vegeta it's our turn, so what shall we do with him?"

"I say we tear his limbs off one by one." the girls all glared at the two boys.

"Hey we aren't finished!" Ra cried. Vegeta glared at them.

"You already had your fun!"

Moifah crossed her arms. "Barely, besides that death would kill him much too fast."

Sugar nodded. "Right...I say we do that one to Akhenaden!" she said happily. All the girls nodded. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Lets kill him first then move to Hondo, but how do we keep him from running away?"

Spirit stood up and jumped down. "I can hold his spirit. Without his soul I doubt his body will be going anywhere." the others nodded and she pointed her staff at Hondo. His body soon fell limp to the ground but his spirit was all chained up. "Ok go have your fun with Akhenaden now."

The girls turned to Akhenaden with dark stars in their eyes. All brought out their weapons. Shini had her strings. Harpy had a butchers knife. Ra had her sword. Shadow had her glaive. Pyro had a large Katana. Sugar had a dagger. Last was Moifah who had a Zanbontou. Slowly the group approached the frightened man.

Saturn S and Spirit looked away as they began tearing, chopping, and slicing his limbs off. Soon the mans cries resided and so did the sound of weapons cutting into flesh. The two looked over to find Akhenaden in pieces. The two sweat-dropped. The group had over-killed him.

"Um weren't you guys just supposed to take his limbs off? Not chop him into bite size pieces?" Saturn S asked.

Pyro shrugged. "So we had a little to much fun. Is that a crime?"

"Guess not" said a little freaked out Tenshi. Vegeta also looked a little worried at the girls. Then he turned to Spirit.

"Ok he's dead, now put that bastard's soul back in his body so we can kill him too!"

Spirit smiled. "Ok!" with that she pulled her staff away. The chains disappeared and Hondo's soul was back in his body. He slowly stood up and looked at everyone.

"You're not going to kill me that easily." he snapped.

Shadow smirked. "Oh I think we will...crap I'm supposed to be a bad guy here."

"Deal with it." said both Spirit and Saturn S. Spirit jumped back up onto the box to watch with the other girl. Hondo then pulled out his sword and filled it with his evil energy.

Harpy blinked. "Um...where'd he get that?" the others shrugged. Vegeta just rolled his eyes at the guy and blasted the sword out of his hand.

"Doesn't matter, cause now he doesn't have it." Hondo gulped. He was weaponless and powerless. He had put all the power he had into that sword. In other words...he was screwed.

Vegeta was suddenly in front of him and kicked in the side, sending him flying. When he skidded to a stop on the rough sad, Tenshi was on him in a instant. He lifted the guy up by his collar until he was standing on his own. The Grim Reaper then drew back his fist and struck him square in the jaw. Hondo stumbled back, clutching his mouth. He spit out some blood and a few teeth.

The two guys continued to pound on the guy until he was like half dead. They stopped and the dust cloud that had formed vanished. Hondo's battered form lay all twisted, swollen, and bleeding. Both his eyes were black and his face was all red and puffy. Blood dripped out of his nose and most of his fingers, and his ankle were broken. He probably had other broken bones too.

The girls all clapped and cheered. "Bravo! Bravo!" they cried. And now...it was their turn.

"Hold on!" Spirit cried and ran over to Hondo. She tied a blindfold around his eyes, not like he could see out of them anyways, then went back to her seat. "Ok you can go now!"

All the girls smirked and powered up their attacks. If they didn't have any, they waited with their weapons for the others to convert some of their power into them. Vegeta and Tenshi also powered up. Soon they were all ready.

"On the count of 3." Spirit and Saturn S called. "1...2...3!" they let there attacks loose which soon all became one. The huge multi-colored sphere collided with Hondo and he screamed out in pain. Everyone covered their eyes from the light and waited for it to fade. It finally did and they all looked back to see a huge crater where Hondo once stood, but of course there was no more of the man.

"Yeah! We did it!" Shini cried.

"Wahoo!" shouted Sugar. Most of the girls, minus Shadow, Spirit, and Saturn S, all danced around. Tenshi even joined them. Vegeta just stood of to the side smirking to himself.

"Ok everyone that's it." Spirit said. They all stopped dancing.

"Awww...do we have to go?" they whined. Spirit though for a moment.

"Hm...nah! How about we have a party to celebrate?" everyone cried yes and soon they were in the palace ballroom. All kinds of food was already there and so was a DJ. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and soon the music started up. Everyone was also in their favorite dancing outfit. Well except for Vegeta and Shadow.

"Great. Now I have to watch all these crazy girls dance around like idiots." Vegeta grumbled.

"And you think I'm thrilled about it too? Saturn S can I go home?" she asked, the girl nodded and Shadow left.

Leaving Vegeta on his own...that is until Bulma appeared in the room and dragged him out to the dance floor. Spirit smirked at this then went back to dancing with the others and making sure Tenshi didn't spike the drinks. If you thought he was bad with sugar, you did not want to see him with alcohol. Everyone was having a good time and all soon toasted to the wonderful death of Hondo and Akhenaden. If only the two had lasted longer...then they would have had more fun!

-The Second End.

* * *

**_Spirit_**-well that's it you guys. this story is offically closed! however i am going to give you a parting gift. A preview to my next fic: 

it's a YGOSM fic. pairings-Hotaru/Alister, Rei/Marik, Minako/Yami, and a Tenshi/Serenity/Tristan/Duke thing.(no ones really going to get her and it's Joey's sister, not Usagi)

**preview**:

Tenshi surprises Hotaru and Rei with a little vacation plan. However they don't get much time to relax. Youma start attacking at random, and keeping their secret of who they are from their new friends is going to be difficult. Mix in some love, a tournament, demons, and loads of drama for everyone. You'll be sure to come out with one Hell of a vacation.

**_Spirit_**-if you don't know some of these characters it's ok. i actually didn't know a few and had to go on some websites to find out more information about them.

**_Tenshi_**-if you would like a site to help you then just tell Spirit and she'll e-mail it too you. also if you would like to learn more about Me! read her fic called Tenshi no Kurayami. it only has one chapter to it.  
**_Spirit_**-last thing. in case you are not interested in this new fic, i am working on another Bakura/Hotaru one, but it will not be out for awhile. i don't even have a title ready for it. so look for any new stories by me in about a week or two, hopfully it will be out by then.

well that's all Please Review one last time for me! Ja ne

Death


End file.
